Alexia
by Buffy2204
Summary: “You better move out the way or you’ll be sorry, mister!” she shouted.“That’s Sir to you,” he called as she came closer and he braced himself for the collision in hopes of catching her.“What are you in the airforce or something!” she jested
1. collisions and collies

Jack closed the front door behind him, set the keys down on the counter and headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge door and taking a look at the contents reminded him of just how long he'd been off-world, he immediately grabbed the food that had gone off and strode outside towards the dustbin.

Outside the sky had a pinkish tinge to it as the sun made its way down behind the horizon and the air was so fresh that Jack just had to take a deep, cleansing breath. The beautiful evening made him wonder how much good Barbequing weather he'd missed in the last few weeks, maybe he should invite the team round for one tomorrow; teach Teal'c how to play monopoly...or even better cluedo?

"Hey Kid! Get back here, you little bitch" An angry shout shook Jack from his thoughts and his head spun round to see what was happening behind him.

A small girl around 12 years old was running as fast as she could in his direction and away from, to say the least, a VERY large man in his fifties. She had light brown hair that was matted and dirty; her clothes certainly looked like they had seen better days. She wore a t-shirt that looked like it had once been white but now it was grass stained and caked with dirt and her jeans were ripped and torn around the knees and in the same state as the t-shirt.

"Somebody stop her! She stole from my shop" the man roared.

Jack stepped out of his drive and onto the pavement blocking the girl's way but she showed no signs of slowing down at the obstacle instead she grinned at Jack.

"You better move out the way or you'll be sorry, mister!" she shouted.

"That's Sir to you," he called as she came closer and he braced himself for the collision in hopes of catching her.

"What are you in the airforce or something!" she jested

"As a matter of fact-"

His sentence was interrupted as a hundred pounds of dog slammed into side and forcing him to the ground. Winded Jack looked up just in time to see girl and border collie jump over him and race off down the street and out of sight.

"Are you alright, Sir" panted the shopkeeper running to his aid. Jack took an offered hand and stood up.

"I'm fine," Jack said brushing himself off and wincing at the fresh pain in his side "sorry I didn't catch her,"

"That's Ok, it was only bread," the man smiled "Next time we'll get her, I nearly caught her last week…but that damn dog"

"Regular customer of yours?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah she's been bugging us for weeks," the man growled

"Well, these things happen," Jack shook his hand and headed for his front door "better luck in the future,"


	2. Cold pizza

AN: I don't own Stargate yadda yadda

The phone rang that evening, just as Sam sat down to eat. Moaning she pushed the TV dinner away from her and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carter,"

"Hello Sir, what can I do for you?"

"I've invited Danny and T over for twister, wanna come?"

"…and you got them to agree?" Sam grinned imagining the conversation that must of occurred.

"Yes!" Jack said in a mock hurt voice "They were quite enthusiastic, I'll have you know,"

"I'm sure, sir," Sam said sarcastically.

"So, you coming?"

"Only to watch you fall on your ass," she grinned "..Sir," she added as an afterthought. Jack laughed.

"Ok, tomorrow at 5, we'll have a barbeque!"

"Sounds great, sir," Sam chuckled "See you then,"

"Bye,"

Sam hung up the phone and returned to her meal. What possessed him to play twister? She thought. God knows.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jack hung up the phone and settled down on the couch. He listened to the silence of his house, grabbed phone again and proceeded to order his pizza.

When it arrived, he paid the delivery boy, but as he set it down on the coffee table he just didn't feel hungry anymore. He picked up the box with its contents and walked outside onto his deck, placing the pizza down on the garden table and taking a slice, hoping that the smell would make him hungry.

After eating a couple of slices he started to feel slightly sick and the pain in his side was growing slightly worse. He lifted up his shirt and noticed a very deep purple bruise forming around his ribs.

"If I've broken another one of those damned things, I'm gonna have none left," he murmured to himself. He probed the bruise and felt his ribs until he was sure it was just bruised and sat down, he felt all the exhaustion from the last few weeks catch up on him and he decided to go inside. He flopped onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A sound from outside awoke him. Thanks to his training even the slightest sound woke him up, but this was kind of hard to ignore. A dog barking? I don't have a dog, he thought.

"Do I?" Jack said aloud still half asleep. He rose from his bed to the French windows in his living room and stopped at the sight on his deck.

"Hello," Jack grinned "what do we have here?"

A wicked but grubby face looked up at him as he stepped outside.

"Hello _Sir_," she sneered as she took the last slice of pizza out of the box and stuffed it in her mouth whole. Close-up she looked even worse than earlier, she was skinny and short and was sporting a very impressive bruise under her right eye and a nice scar through her eyebrow. Her hair was long and tied back into a scruffy plait that didn't quite catch certain strands of hair that hung around her face. Her green eyes held a defiant glare, almost rebellious as they settled on Jack.

"Don't they feed you where you live?" Jack asked, feeling a little sympathy for the girl, she obviously wasn't taken care of.

"No, not really, got anything else to eat?" she said deciding to take advantage of his sympathetic tone.

"No way, young lady, you've already nicked my pizza,"

"It wasn't just me!" she pouted "…it was Achilles too,"

"Achilles?"

"My dog,"


	3. ambush

"What's you name?"

"None of your business,"

"Come on, I need to call someone to take you home,"

"I'd rather eat my own arm,"

"Well, you can't keep roaming the streets and _stealing_ everything in sight,"

"Why not? It's worked so far!"

"You're not gonna _live_ very long on a diet of cold pizza and bread!"

"Well maybe I _like _cold pizza and bread!"

Voices were getting louder and louder as the argument carried on, which were joined by the soft growls emitting from the Border collie as it sensed its owner getting angrier. Jack knew he was fighting a losing battle; all he wanted was her name! fer cryin out loud.

"If you don't let me get you home safely, I'm gonna call the police and _they_ can do it!"

She hesitated at her next comeback, trying to decipher if he was bluffing or not. She didn't know him very well and couldn't interpret his expressions.

"They'll have to catch me first!" She jumped of the deck and towards the street, shortly followed by Achilles.

"Wait!" Jack shouted in vain but she was already gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Jack headed to work, pre-occupied with the events of night before. He hadn't slept very well after she had left and had wanted to go out and look for her...just to see if she was ok. You could tell just by looking at her that she has had a rough time. He didn't want to think about what had happened to her to make her choose that way of life, nor did he want to think about what could happen to her if she carried on that way.

"Sir?" Carter peaked round the door of her commanding officer's door and walked in.

"Yup, that's me,"

"We have been ordered on downtime by General Hammond, Sir,"

"What? When?" Jack said sitting up from his slouched position at his desk.

"Just now, we were paged to his office but you didn't turn up so I came to find you," Carter told him. She noticed the circles under his eyes and the tired expression and couldn't help but feel worried "Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine, Carter" he said trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. "Is everybody still coming over tonight?" _Are you still coming?_

"We should be," Sam grinned at him "Actually I think Teal'c is looking forward to it," _I'm looking forward to it Jack_

"Great, I can't wait to teach him twister!" He rubbed his hands together and grinned wickedly.

"See you then, sir," she smiled at him and made her way out of the office and closed the door behind her.

Jack sighed. God, his life was just so unfair when it came to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

15 minutes later Sam got into her car and started to make her way home, just letting the peaceful scenery of Colorado wash over her and the buzz of distant traffic calm her.

Half way down Limes Rd, however, she unmistakably spotted Jack's truck parked up on the pavement outside the entrance to Radnor Park. Curious, Sam parked her car behind O'Neill's and got out to see if he was still in his truck. Jack was nowhere and she could see no reason why he would want to be down this road at all.

"Hey Lady, flash, so this crazy man will stop following me!" A young girl around 12 was running towards Carter from a small park lane, shortly followed by Jack O'Neill. Needless to say, Jack was slightly stunned to see Sam but quickly regained his composure.

"Carter! Grab her, I'll distract Achilles!"

"Huh?" she got her answer as a dog tore around the corner and bawled right into Jack's side. "Ouch" Carter winced.

"Oh Shit! They know each other!" The girl stopped running and her dog joined her at her side. Both of her exits were blocked on the small park path. "It's a fucking ambush, Chilly,"

"My, my, you do have a colourful language," Jack grimaced, trying to regain his breath after the brutal winding from the dog. The dog growled as Jack stepped forward to get closer.

"He'll attack you, if you come any closer!" the girl warned him.

"Um, Sir…" Jack looked up at Sam from where his gaze was held on the girl.

"Yes-"

"Do you get _everybody_ to call you 'sir'? Wow you must have a fucking _huge _head!"

"Shut up, _Bob_," Jack snarled. He brought his attention to Sam once more. "What's up, Carter?"

"What are you doing, sir?"

"Catching her," Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"I've _told_ you before! You can't keep every little girl you see on the street, sir," Sam laughed.

The girl grinned at Carter's joke and started to feel much more at ease around the stranger.

"Actually Ma'am, I think he's been trying to get rid of me for the last couple of days" The girl laughed and the dog wagged its tail.

Sam cautiously walked over to the girl and studied her face and her clothes. Sam ran her hands through her hair and found all the matted and knotted ends. The girl smiled at the attention and the dog's tail was thumping against the ground at lightening speed where he sat.

"Well that's great," Jack whined. "You let _her_ come near you!"

"_She's_ not a 6 foot tall, muscular man that has been attacked by my dog _twice_" she said holding up three fingers. Sam laughed and stepped away from the girl she was mothering.

"You look terrible," Sam said, her eyes were concerned and suddenly the girl felt guilty for making her worry so much.

"Gee thanks, ma'am," she said rolling her eyes, trying to be sarcastic. She _felt_ terrible, but she wasn't going to make this kind person be bothered with her.

"Do you want to come shopping with me?" Sam asked kindly. "We can get some new clothes?"

'Is he coming?' she whispered loudly, nodding her head towards Jack, who was looking very pissed off.

"I heard that, Bob," Jack raised his eyebrow. "… and to think I gave _you_ pizza," He shook his head in mock disappointment.


	4. simpsons

They headed for a store a few minutes away from the park in Jack's truck. Sam and Jack were in the front and 'Bob' (so gracefully named by Jack) was in the back after finally agreeing to be taken out to buy clothes. Of course, Sam did most of the negotiating when coming to that decision. Jack was just glad he was doing something to help 'Bob' at last. Talk about a stubborn child.

They arrived at the small clothes shop down the road, got out of the truck and walked inside. Jack and Sam were either side of her, being almost protective of her. The feeling of safety and someone looking out for her was not something she was used to and her spirits soared. It must have shown because Sam looked down at the smile on her face and started grinning goofily herself.

"Right Bob, we'll get you some new jeans, some extra t-shirts and some sweatshirts." Jack smiled "Do you think that will keep you going?"

"I don't want to cost you money," she said, looking slightly guilty with one hand on her dog for support. She coughed the dust out of her throat and Achilles wuffled her hand in comfort.

"Don't be an idiot, Bob," Jack said concerned about the cough and waving a hand in front his nose "You stink, you need some new clothes,"

"You're such a gentleman, sir," Sam said sarcastically. 'Bob' grinned. "Bob, why don't we go get underwear and jeans and Jack can sort out the t-shirts and sweatshirts?"

"Sure," As 'Bob' walked off with Sam. Jack couldn't help grin stupidly at the fact Sam had said his first name. He knew it was pathetic and quickly masked his features and continued to pick out various shirts and sweaters.

OoOoO

"I suppose you want some fairly tough denim, looking at the state of your jeans now," Sam observed. 'Bob' blushed, feeling a little embarrassed about the fact that her jeans were a total wreck and Sam's were so neat and ironed, probably new.

"Yeah, I get into a lot of trouble," she shrugged.

"Is that how you met the Colonel?"

"Colonel?"

"6 foot tall muscular man, your dog attacked him twice I hear," Sam grinned holding up three fingers. 'Bob' laughed.

"So he is in the military!" she giggled "The first time I met him my dog ran him over and I escaped with a loaf of bread,"

"Oh really?" Sam said "That dog is lethal," Achilles raised his head to look at them, as if he knew they were talking about them. "What's his name?"

"Achilles," 'Bob' answered "But I just call him 'Chilly' for short,"

"And what's your name, Bob?"

"Bob!" she answered mischievously.

"Alright then, _Bob,_" Sam grinned "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to,"

"Good,"

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked loading 3 pairs of jeans into the basket.

"Definitely"

"Me too, lets go find Colonel O'Neill and get these paid for,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They found him at the checkout near the front of the store purchasing a hefty amount of clothing.

"Maybe you should buy me a van as well, to fit all that stuff in," Bob said wide eyed.

"Well I didn't know whether you were into the 'Simpson's' t-shirts or 'futurama', so I got you both," Jack said defensively.

"Never seen either of them," Bob shrugged as Sam added the Jeans to the pile of clothing.

"What?" Jack spun around so quickly he thought his head had fallen off.

"I've never see-"

"That's just not _right_!" Jack gasped "That's it, you're not leaving my sight until you have sat down and watched at least _one_ episode of the 'Simpsons'"

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, it made my day. Glad to know your enjoying it. What do you think about 'Bob'?_


	5. groceries

Jack didn't say anything after that, he just led them out to the truck with their purchases and made sure all of them were buckled up and safe then got into the car and made sure everyone knew he was dead serious about getting her in front of a TV.

"I can't believe this, it's Simpsons, fer cryin out loud, you can't go through your young life without watching an episode….at least just to see if you like it," Jack complained. He looked stern and even Sam, who could normally get Jack to agree to anything, didn't think she could change his mind.

"Um…Sir, can we buy you groceries before we get to your house?"

"I have plenty of groceries; we can eat when we are watching Simpsons,"

"Chinese food and beer is not groceries, sir," They could hear Bob giggle in the back and Jack scowled at her through the rear view mirror. Sam carried on with a smile on her face. "We can get something at Marshall Grocers, it's just down your street-"

"NO!" Both Jack and Bob shouted in unison.

"O….K" Sam "Well there is a supermarket just off to the right there, sir," Jack turned right and headed in to the store's carpark. Parking as close as they could to the door, Jack got out.

"I'll go in, you two can stay in the car. What do you guys want? Anything in particular?"

"Just get us proper food, sir" Sam said "…and stuff for that barbeque we're having tonight,"

"Ok, See you soon," Jack smiled "…and you can stay out of trouble," he said pointing a finger at the dog, who promptly licked it to see if it was edible. Sam laughed and Jack turned his head, he loved to make her smile. "Well off I go,"

After Jack left, Sam turned around to face the back seat.

"Is he really going to make me watch Simpsons?"

"You can bet your life on it," Sam replied grinning. "Do you want to stay for Jack's barbeque? You can meet some of our friends,"

"I don't think I'd really fit in," she said gesturing her appearance "I don't really look like the crown jewels, Ma'am,"

Sam grinned and shook her head "It's nothing fancy, and if you're worried about your clothes, we just bought you new ones…and a Simpsons t-shirt, that's _perfect_ for going round Jack's house,"

Bob's spirits lifted and she smiled at Sam "Do you think the Colonel would mind having me round?"

"No of course not, anybody who'll actually watch Simpsons and eat his burnt steaks is welcome at his house anytime,"

"What's that about my wonderfully cooked steaks?" Jack had returned with three bags full to the brim with food.

"That was quick," Sam stated turning around to put her seatbelt back in place. "I was just inviting Bob round for your barbeque, sir,"

"Aw Carter, but she smells," Jack whined while turning around and winking at Bob. Bob scowled at him but stuck her tongue out in a playful way as Achilles, who was always willing to play, lashed his tongue out as well and got Jack square on the nose.

"Erlack!" Jack spluttered wiping his nose with his sleeve and turning around. "Yup she seems perfect for one of my barbeques, Carter,"

OoOoO

When they got home, Simpsons was forgotten for the moment as Jack and Sam headed for the kitchen to put the food away.

"Try and control that dog of yours in my house and make yourselves at home, we'll be out in a minute," Jack called to Bob.

"Ok," Bob replied. She coughed fiercely and settled down n the couch, where Achilles had already spread himself as he came through the door.

In the kitchen Jack and Sam where sorting out things and putting them away or leaving them on the side ready to eat.

"Carter?"

"hmmm?"

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know, but she's managed pretty well on her own, sir,"

"I don't think so, she's as skinny as death and not extremely strong," Jack was looking as worried as Carter had ever seen him, normally he would mask his face or make a joke, but he was serious.

"We'll just have to take care of her then, sir," Carter said positively.

"Yup, let's go stuff her full of food," he grinned. Picking up bread and ham and cheese then sausages and butter. "I'm making a protein filled sandwich,"

"I don't think she needs that much," looking at the amount of meat on the surface.

"Who said it was for her?" Jack said with a twinkle of good humour in his eyes.

They heard more coughs coming from the living room. They were harsh and dry and sounded like they were getting worse and worse. Jack stopped what he was doing and followed Sam quickly into the living room.

Bob was bent double over couch with Achilles wuffling her uncertainly and licking her hand which was firmly over her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked anxiously.

Bob tried to nod between her coughs, when she had stopped; Jack and Sam were already kneeling in front of her, looking nervous. She looked at them. She was red in the face from coughing and her eyes were watering.

"You shouldn't worry so much, I'm not worth it," she croaked.

_Author Note: thanks for the reviews! This is my first fanfiction and I'm glad to know people are enjoying it :) Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm having a bit of trouble with getting Sam and Jack into a situation for shippiness ;) Any ideas would be appreciated._


	6. Sandwiches

"Nonsense, sweetheart," Sam said "Are you alright now?"

"It's just a cough," Bob complained "I'll be fine,"

"That's one honkin' great cough you got then!" Jack said standing up.

"I'm _fine_,"

"Good, cus you got to help me cook," Jack said grinning "Hold out your hands," Bob looked a bit apprehensive and looked down at her hands before showing them to Jack. They were filthy, caked in dirt and her fingernails were black and grubby. "Show them to me," Jack ordered. Bob wiped her hands on her shirt and looked down at them again, they were worse now. Bob sighed and held out her hands to Jack. He studied her hands and turned to Achilles. "How could you let her get so dirty?" Chilly wagged his tail, completely oblivious to the conversation. Bob giggled.

"Come on, Bob, let's get you cleaned up and showered, and then we can help Colonel O'Neill," Sam gestured the way to the bathroom and Bob and Chilly followed her lead while Jack returned to his sandwich making.

They entered the bathroom and Sam took a shampoo, soap and conditioner down from the shelf. "That should be everything you need, turn the dial on the shower clockwise to turn it on and keep going round until you get the right temperature," Sam smiled "Call if you need anything, I'll bring you your clothes when your done,"

"Thanks Ma'am,"

"Nobody calls me Ma'am," Sam grinned "Just call me Sam, Ok?"

"Ok Ma'am," Bob's eyes glinted with humour. Sam laughed.

"After you're done we can hose down Chilly, Colonel O'Neill brought some doggy shampoo at the supermarket," Chilly wagged his tail at the mention of his name and looked up expectantly. Did someone mention food? "Come on, Chilly, let's give her some privacy," Yeah sure! I'll go with you! Sam walked out of the bathroom with Chilly literally dogging her heels and met Jack in the kitchen.

Jack was cutting up cheese and bread when Carter walked in.

"Is she alright now?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, she's getting acquainted with your shower now,"

"Thanks, Carter,"

"What for?" Sam asked curiously "You paid for the clothes, the food and you let her eat…pizza?"

"Yeah but if you hadn't been there at the park, I would never got near her," Jack replied with a smile, "I'm not quite as approachable as you,"

Sam grinned goofily at the compliment and Jack spotted her smile and chuckled to himself.

"What are we going to do while we wait for Daniel and Teal'c to show?" Sam asked. It was 3:30 now, they had an hour and a half before they showed up and Sam had no need to go home before hand.

"I dunno, I thought we'd give that little girl a sandwich and feed and water her dog, and then _you_ can help her with her hair,"

"Me?"

"Yes you,"

"I don't think so," Carter said "You're the one who welcomed her into your home, you can groom her,"

"Aw Carter, but I'm useless with hair," Jack whined.

"Fine," Sam gave in "I'd hate to see that kid with bald patches anyway,"

"Careful Carter," Jack warned playfully. "or I'll-" Jack was interrupted by a shout from the bathroom. "Was that for me or you?"

"Me, see you in a minute, sir," Carter walked off in the direction of the bathroom with a collection of clothes in hand. Jack continued to make more sandwiches for the ever-growing pile and looked down at Chilly who hadn't moved.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked. Achilles just responded with a lick of it's jowls and a small whining noise as it stared intently at the sandwich in Jack's hand. "Oh alright, but just _one,_" he said chucking the sandwich into Chilly's mouth, it was gone in a second. "_Holy Hannah_, Chilly, did that even _hit_ the sides as it went down?"

OoOoOoOoO

As Sam approached the bathroom door a head poked out from behind it.

"Hi Sam, Can I have a plastic bag?"

"Why would you want a plastic bag?" Sam asked confused.

"So I can keep my pet goldfish in it," she said sarcastically "Please? Do you have one?"

"I'll ask Colonel O'Neill if he has one, here are your clothes,"

"Thanks Sam," Bob closed the door as Sam went off to find a bag, she returned 10 minutes later and knocked on the door again.

"Found a bag, also the Colonel asked me to give you this," Bob opened the door dressed in a Simpsons t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was wet and still pretty mangled but her face was clean and under all that dust she was a fairly pretty girl with rosy cheeks and a strong jaw. She still sported a nasty bruise and now the dirt had gone Sam could see plenty of smaller scars apart from the long thin white one on her eyebrow. "If you want help with your hair, just shout, ok?" she said handing over a toothbrush, some toothpaste and a hair brush. Sam studied her face once more and started to move away.

"Thanks," she grinned and returned to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoO

When Sam came back Jack wasn't in the kitchen anymore instead he was lying on the couch with a very content border collie sprawled on top of him.

"Hi, sir,"

"Shhhh, Chilly's sleeping," he whispered nodding to the dog, whose head was on his thigh.

"What did you do to him?" Carter giggled. Jack just scowled.

"I did nothing, the thing's just sleepy," he said. They sat and talked for a while then Bob came in.

"What have you _done_ to my dog?" she giggled.

"What have you done to your hair?" Jack gasped.

Bob's hair was now as short as Jacks. It was quite a neat military cut and Sam was amazed that she had managed to do it so well. It suited her.


	7. Cowboys and Indians

_Authors note: thanks for the advice guys. I'm afraid I'm not great at writing for Daniel, but here's my attempt. Enjoy!_

Half an hour later they were watching after watching the mandatory episode of the Simpsons they started watching 'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid', after Bob admitted, reluctantly, that she had never seen that _either_. And so the day went.

OoOoOoOoO

Teal'c and Daniel arrived in Daniel's car. They pulled up O'Neill's drive and walked to the front door with meat and salad in hand. After knocking at the door twice and finding no answer Daniel turned to Teal'c, who raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think he's around the back already?" Daniel shrugged. In got his answer when a shout of 'Yeeha!' came from the back garden.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered as they followed the noise around to the side of the house and into the garden. They stood till at the sight.

In the far corner Sam had her fingers pointed to the shape of a gun and had a white cowboy hat which hung on her back that was attached only by a string that was round her neck. Her 'gun' was pointed at Jack who was holding a coat hanger and a stick like a bow and arrow. His face was painted with red and yellow streaks over his cheeks and a man made paper feather was stuck onto a head band around his head. Although his was a strange sight already for Daniel and Teal'c, the thing that threw them most off guard was a Border collie that was circling them happily with a tongue lolling out the side of it's mouth and a small girl who was dressed similarly to Sam but with a black hat on her head, with her 'gun' pointed at Jack as well.

"Erm…Hi," Daniel said holding up his hand "…or howdy or how, whichever you prefer," Jack, Sam and Bob all turned their attention to Daniel and Teal'c while Achilles rushed over to them in greeting.

"Oh, is that the time already?" Jack asked trying to look dignified while hiding his make-shift bow and arrow behind his back. "It's nice to see you, er… Daniel, T-Murray this is Achilles," he said gesturing to the dog that was happily wuffling the, looking for attention. "…and this is…well, we don't actually know her name yet but we call her Bob,"

Bob got up from kneeling on the ground and touch her hat in greeting. "Howdy," she said with a very southern accent.

Daniel smiled "Jack what have we _told_ you about picking little girls just right off the street,"

"Ha ha Daniel. Carter, Bob do you wanna set up the BBQ and I'll…wash my face," Jack said heading into the house.

"So Bob, are you going to be joining us?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah should be, you're the archaeologist right?" Bob said shaking his hand "…and you're in accounting?" she said shaking Teal'c's.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow "Indeed,"

"What has that got to do with deep space telemetry?" she asked.

"Very little," Teal'c answered.

"Maybe we should sit at the table, I'll get the barbeque set up for Colonel O'Neill," Sam said walking to the grill while the others sat at the garden table. Daniel placed the salad in the middle of the table and looked at Bob.

"So where do you live?" Daniel asked her.

"Oh, around," she shrugged. "Where do you live?"

"Around," he said "How did you meet Jack?"

"My dog broke his rib," she grinned

"O…k,"

OoOoO

After a while Jack returned to take over cooking the meat and Sam sat down next to Bob.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight, sweetheart?"

"I'm sure I'll find a place suitable,"

"No way young lady, you're staying here tonight, forecast says it's going to snow," Jack called through the smoke from the grill.

"…and hey presto, I just found a place," she grinned.

"So, you don't have anywhere to live?" Daniel asked, Bob shook her head, no "nowhere at all?"

"Well, there are the homeless centres, but I only use those in extreme weather, the rest of the time I hate the places and if I'm found there, they'll just put me in foster care," she scowled and a cold look clouded her eyes.

"Where did you live before now then?"

"Can we talk about something else now please?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Sorry Bob, you don't have to talk about it," Daniel said just a little ashamed for pushing. If he had a quarter for all the times he thought about running away from foster parents he wouldn't be working for the military. "So how did you meet Sam?"

"I told her to flash Colonel O'Neill, then my dog broke another one of his ribs,"

"O…k"


	8. Twister

After dinner they cleaned up the plates and all went inside into the warm. Much to Teal'c's regret Jack remembered his promise to play twister and the mat came out.

"Right Murray, this is a four player game and it's easy. You follow the directions given and try not to fall over. If your knees or your ass hits the ground your out," Jack explained. "Now because there are five of us somebody will have to spin the dial for the directions,"

"I'll do it!" Bob said holding up her hand "I've never played so I can watch in the meantime," She jumped on thecouch with Achilles and picked up the spinner.

Jack stared at her. "Ok, you and me are making a list of all the things you haven't done, and _so help me_, you're going to do them,"he stated "Right, so Bob is spinning,guys get around the mat!" he ordered.

As the game progressed, it was obvious that Teal'c wasn't enjoying it as much as O'Neill was and he fell down after a few turns, leavingDaniel, Jack and Sam. Jack being the only one with one of his hands free started tickling Daniel's rib causing him to wobble.

"Jack! That's cheating…referee! Send..him…off!" Daniel gasped through laughter.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that," Bob said with an impish grin. Achilles barked in delight at the fun. "Jack, left hand red."

Jack groaned as the hand that had been tickling Daniel had to be placed on a red circle. "Spoil my fun,"

After a while, Daniel fell over. It was quite a spectacular sight. He was bent over backwards with both his arms and legs crossed underneath him, even Jack was impressed. But Daniel went down on his next go after being told he had to be stretch arm strong and reach his hand over Jack _and_ Sam onto the other side of the mat.

Daniel went over and joined Bob on the couch and started his revenge for Jack tickling earlier and whispered something into her ear, which made Bob's mischievous grin grow even more. Soon Daniel and Bob set the spinner aside and started making the directions up. Each of these directions got Jack and Sam into very compromising positions and Daniel couldn't help but cry with laughter as Sam and Jack scowled at him. Soon Jack gave up when his knees began to protest but he brought Sam down with him and she ended up elbowing his bruise on his side.

"Argh! Carter!"

"Sorry, sir," she said jumping off him "Are you alright?"

"I don't think…it's healthy…for me to be winded …so many times in two days," Jack gasped. Achilles jumped down from the couch to inspect Jack by lashing out with a tongue and hitting him square on the nose. "Gah! What is it with you and my _nose_?"

Jack stood up and brushed himself off. Bob and Daniel were on the couch, laughing so hard that they were crying.

"I wish I'd brought my camera! Along with the cowboys and Indians and the twister I could have sold the photos and made a calendar!" Daniel chuckled.

"Ha Ha Daniel," Jack said. He brought his attention off Daniel as the chronic giggling in the corner quickly turned into terrifying coughs and splutters. Jack rushed in front of the couch where Bob was on her knees coughing into her hands. "Carter, get some tissues from the kitchen,"

Sam obediently went off in search of the tissue while Daniel stood in the corner looking anxious. Achilles walked over to her ears down and tail between his legs and started licking her cheeks tenderly.

The coughs continued until Sam arrived with tissues and held one up against her mouth. "Hey sweetheart, just cough into there," she said rubbing Bob's back.

"It's…just…a…cold," she croaked in between coughs.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but it's worse than that," Jack said nervously.

"Is there anything I can do?" Daniel asked as the coughs started to die down.

"Can you call Dr Fraiser, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"No!" Bob screamed, taking everyone by surprise "I don't need a doctor!" The coughs had stopped and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, it hurt her like hell but they had to know that she meant what she said.

"But you are unwell and need to be taken care of," Teal'c stated.

"Yes, but not by a doctor!" She stood up with the defiant, rebellious glare that Jack had seen on her face the first day he met her. "I'll run away Jack!" she warned facing him "I've done it before, I'll do it again!" Achilles started to growl with caution.

"You can't keep running away from your problems, Bob," Jack said gently

"I will Jack! You can't stop me!"

Jack stood up and held her shoulders lokking right into her emerald green eyes."Ok, but promise me...promise me, you'll stay here until you are better, and I wont call a doctor unless it gets really bad,"She looked around at the place being offered to her, then at the man who so willingly opened his home to her. There was warmth in his eyes that she hadn't seen before in anyone else's when they looked at her.

"You…you mean it?" she said blinking back tears.

"Of course, I do, my home is your home," Jack smiled. Bob sat down on the couch, she suddenly felt very weak. Was this a _trick_?She didn't even know this guy.Why does he want to help _her_?

"I promise,Jack," she said. Daniel smiled, thankful that she could be somewhere safe. He only realised just now, how lucky he was to have loving foster parents. Now she, in some strange way, had four.

Jack picked her up and put her on his lap and squeezed her gently. Teal'c put a strong hand on her shoulder and Achilles jumped up next to Jack.

"Sir? We have to do the dishes now," Sam said quietly, raising an eyebrow at the unusual sight.

"Well I would Carter but _some_ people don't know when to give my ribs a break," Jack said looking at Bob "So I'm in too much pain at the moment," he said simply with a twinkle of good humour.

"I do know how to give your ribs a break," Bob said indignantly "I broke that one," she poked his bruised side "…and that one" poke "…and that one," poke.

"Ok stop, STOP!" Jack said pushing her off his lap and onto Chilly who was wagging his tail furiously on the other half of the couch. Bob giggled. "Evil child," he stood up and followed Carter and Teal'c to the kitchen.

Daniel sat down next to Bob on the couch and started stroking Chilly idly.

"So what has archaeology have to do with deep space telemetry?" she asked.

"Very little," Daniel mimicked Teal'c from earlierthat day.


	9. Late Night Chats

_Authors note: I tried to get in a little of Bob's past in this chapter, but the main bulk of it will probably be in the next, so tell me what you think :)_

"Daniel?" Bob asked.

"Mmmm?" It was late now and Jack and Sam were asleep on the couch after watching the rest of Butch Cassidy. Sam's head was resting on Jack's shoulder and Jack had an arm limply around her waist, Daniel was on the recliner chair resting his eyes with Bob on his lap.

"You _really_ should have brought a camera," Daniel opened his eyes and took in the sight on the couch and smiled. "Are they a couple?" Daniel was surprised at the question and felt a bit uncomfortable at the prospect of having to explain Jack and Sam's relationship. He looked at the again on the couch and could see how someone who didn't know about the rules and regulations could ask a question like that. They looked so…perfect and so at peace together. Daniel frowned.

"One day, I hope. But not now,"

"Why not? They look so…right,"

"But they are not allowed to…be…in a relationship, it's the rules,"

"What kind of dumbass rules are those?" Bob said a little angrily. Daniel grinned, he'd asked himself the same question at the za'tarc questionings…though not phrased exactly the same.

"Ask Jack, he'll tell you," Daniel said with a yawn. "Why the 20 questions?"

"I don't know…Jack and Sam are just …the only people that have made me feel like I belong, is all,"

"Didn't your parents?"

"I never knew them," Daniel frowned and a hurt look flashed past his eyes.

"Wow, I can't imagine not knowing your own parents,"

"Well that's because you probably still have your parents, to talk to, to be loved by them, to be protected," Bob said in a sad voice.

"No, my parents died when I was six," Daniel said.

"Really? I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, I've got a great family now,"

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"These guys," he said waving the hand that wasn't tuck around Bob at Jack and Sam on the couch and Teal'c in the far corner. "They are the best family I could have ever asked for…well maybe not Jack," Bob giggled. "No I'm kidding, Jack's great in his own little way,"

"Why are they helping me? I haven't done anything useful or meaningful to help them. I'm not worth it,"

"How could _you_ not be worth it?" Daniel chuckled.

"Don't be stupid, Daniel," Bob grinned "Do you think we should wake them up? It's getting pretty late," she said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, come on then," he said shifting her off his lap. He walked over to Jack and Sam. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy heads!" Daniel said loudly.

"Shut up Daniel," Jack mumbled and went back to sleep.

"Maybe we should just leave them there," Daniel pondered.

"They do look very _cute_," Bob agreed humorously. Daniel grinned "Achilles!" she called and the dog looked up from his place by the fire. "Get 'em" she ordered and the dog jumped up and ran to the couch, where he got up and promptly stood on Jacks stomach.

"Oof!" Jack groaned as the dog lashed his tongue out to attack Jack's nose. Then Chilly licked Sam's forehead until she had to lift her hand to push him away and then she got up.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching herself.

"Just gone 10," Daniel provided.

"Will…somebody _please_, stop this dog from…winding me?" Jack gasped from the couch where the dog was still standing on him.

"Come here Chilly," Bob called and Achilles got down and came to her side. Jack winced as he got up.

"I think that dog has an obsession with stopping me from breathing," Jack said. "Murray time to go, you awake?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said standing up from his armchair and bowed at Bob "It was a pleasure to meet you Bob, I hope you will consider me a friend," Teal'c gave a rare smile.

"I do, thank you Murray," Bob said giving a small bow too out of politeness. Daniel squeezed her shoulder.

"Hope to see you soon," Daniel said "Come on Murray let's go," Daniel and Teal'c walked towards the door.

"Bye guys," Jack said and he closed the door behind them when they left. They heard Daniel's car pull out of the driveway and drive off down the street and Jack let out a huge sigh. "You want to stay a little longer Carter?" he said hopefully.

"I don't have anything to do at home, sir," she grinned.

"Great! Let's teach Bob how to play monopoly!"

Bob let out a huge sigh of her own and looked down at Achilles who looked hopelessly back her as Jack went off in search of _another_ board game. "Don't worry, how many board games can he own?" she asked him.

Sam smiled "It doesn't matter, anyone he doesn't own, he'll go out and buy," she said.


	10. Questions

_Authors Note: short chapter guys, I'll give you more later ;)_

After two or three games of Monopoly, Sam went home. It was late and even though SG-1 was on downtime, and she didn't have to get up in the morning, she was tired. They said their goodbyes after driving her to her car that she had left earlier then made their way back to Jack's house hoping that while they were out Achilles hadn't wrecked the place.

"Jack?"

"No this is the tin man, please give me a heart," he joked.

"Alright, that made _no_ sense," Bob said. She decided that maybe it was too late to start talking to him, he was obviously delirious.

"First thing tomorrow morning you're watching the Wizard of Oz,"

"Ok," The seconds ticked by and the snow began to fall outside the car. "Jack?"

"Yes?" he said taking his eyes off the road for a second to see if something was _really_ bothering her. She didn't look upset or anxious, she looked curious and slightly tired.

"I was talking to Daniel tonight,"

"That's never a good thing," Jack chuckled. There was silence for a few minutes while Bob collected her thoughts. "What did you talk about?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Why does this sound ominous?" Jack asked slightly worried.

"Because you've become pessimistic in your old age?"

"Shut up and ask me the question," Jack grinned he was starting to like this girl more and more each minute. "But if I answer it, I get to ask you a question, deal?"

"Deal," she sighed and began "You and Sam have known each other for a long time right?"

"Right, was that the question?" Jack quipped.

"No, was that yours?" Bob laughed.

"Touché, go on, get it over and done with,"

"Well you obviously like each other, so why do you call each other 'Sir' or 'Colonel' or 'Carter'? You two just seem…I don't know…awkward but happier around each other, it's confusing," Jack shifted in his seat, regretting making a deal with such an observant girl "…and the answer better be good or I wont answer your question," Damn.

"It's kind of a long story,"

"I've got time,"

"I'll tell you when we get inside," He said pulling up in front of his house. He got out of the truck, thinking about his answer. He had never lied to this girl and, truthfully, he didn't want to start. They walked into the house and were greeted by Achilles, Bob walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa and Jack followed her.

"Well?" He stared at her for a few seconds and sat down opposite her on the floor.

"You know me and Carter are in the military?" she nodded "Well because of rank and the current line of command I'm not allowed to…have…that kind of relationship with her,"

"…and you're not allowed to call each other by your first names either?"

"Well, we _are_ allowed off-duty but we like to keep the barrier up between us, it's just…easier that way,"

Bob frowned, a little confused. "So, you love-"

"I think it's time for my question now," Jack interrupted desperately trying to stir the conversation away from him. Bob gave him an evil look but shrugged, it was only fair.

"Fire away," she said noting his agitation at the current topic. Jack thought for a moment, he needed to get her back for that question but not force her into admitting something she wasn't ready to.

Finally he made up his mind "What's your name?"


	11. Anxious

"I don't think you gave me a good enough answer for me to say," she said grinning.

"Don't be like that, we had a deal,"

"…and you gave me a very convenient loop hole, thank you," she smiled.

"Alright, I'll just have to start guessing," he said "Jane?" she shook her head, no "Alice?" no "Sophie?" no.

"Don't bother Jack or we'll be here all night," she said.

"Norbert!"

"No," she yawned and closed her eyes, she was exhausted.

"Come on, Hannah, let's get us to bed," Jack said scooping her up into his strong arms and carrying her to the spare room.

"That's not it either," she mumbled quietly.

"Damn," he grinned. He set her on the bed and ruffled her short hair. "Don't sleep in those clothes, Steph,"

"Not my name," she said sleepily.

He disappeared for a second then popped his head round the door "Goodnight Bob," he handed her a t-shirt of his that was way too large for her. "Sleep in that,"

"Thanks Jack,"

OoOoOoOoO

When Jack woke up it was still dark outside, wondering why he was up so early (or late) he reached for his clock and looked at it. 3:34. What would wake him up so early? He found his answer as his bedroom door made a peculiar sound, scratching? Jack hit his head with the palm of his hand urgently trying wake himself up. He got up and walked to the door, where he heard whining and scratching getting louder.

"Achilles?" he said as opened the door. He was met by a loud bark that made him jump out of his skin. Achilles had never barked near him before, it was loud and rather frightening. "What's wrong?"

Achilles started pawing the ground and whining loudly, he turned around and bolted down the hall into the spare room then out again, then in again, desperately wanting Jack to follow him. Then Jack heard it. A stifled sob and a small, but deadly sounding cough. He raced down the hall and into the room.

Bob was sitting upright on the bed, beads of sweat were trickling down her face and Jack's t-shirt clung to her fevered body. Then the coughing began, long raspy coughs that came one after another, never stopping. Jack jumped to her side and grabbed two or three tissues off the bedside table and held them to her mouth.

"Keep those there," he ordered. She couldn't argue even if she wanted to, she couldn't get a single word out. The coughs became louder and mor painful. He ran to the kitchen and soaked a towel in cold water and brought it back to her. The coughs haddied down enough for there to be spaces in between thembut they were no less terrifying andthey were still coming long and strong. Jack dabbed the cold towel over her forehead and neck.

"I'm…Sorry," She tried to say.

"Shhh don't speak, nod if you want a bath to cool you down," She gave no answer to his question, instead she sat on his lap and hung onto his t-shirt, until her knuckles turned white, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Jack put his arm around her protectively and continued to cool her down with the towel.

After a little while the coughing stopped but she still hung onto him. They stayed like that for a long time until Jack felt the fingers trapping his t-shirt relax and a change in her breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He lay her down over the covers and removed the sweat soaked t-shirt and replaced it with a clean one, he folded the towel and placed it on her forehead and started to make his way out of the door.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?" he said turning back into the room.

"Don't leave…please?" He came closer to her bed as he noticed something in the dim light that he hadn't before. Her eyes were closed and she was very pale but the thing that stood out was the dribble of blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Where's that tissue I gave you earlier?"

She reluctantly handed the tissue out to him, he took it and inspected it. There was more blood on that, much more. He took another clean tissue from the box and wiped the side of her mouth and disposed of the tissues in the bin. Then he sat down in the chair opposite her bed.

"You're going to call a doctor aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be, it's not your fault," There was silence for a few minutes.

"Can I still watch Wizard of Oz?" she croaked.

"Yes," Jack chuckled. She hesitated.

"Are you going to call Sam?" It was Jack's turn to hesitate, remembering the conversation he had earlier with Bob.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes,"

"Alright," Jack sighed "Go to sleep now, honey,"


	12. Hospitals

"Sam?"

"Speaking," she answered "…Colonel?" She realised who had just said her name… her first name. "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly, something's not right," he said

"What is it? What's happened? Is it Bob?"

"Yeah, there's blood, quite a lot…her coughs, they are getting worse and more frequent, and I need help,"

"I'm coming right over, have you called Janet?"

"Just about to…"

"Bye, sir,"

"Bye, Sam,"

She hung up the phone, grabbed her Jacket and her keys and walked out the door.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam knocked on his front door and heard Achilles loud bark from inside. A shout came from inside.

"It's open!"

She opened the door and saw Bob sprawled on the couch, looking like she was trying to cough up a lung. Pain etched her features, Achilles was whining in fear and Jack looked about ready to fall apart with dark bags under his eyes and his hand held a tissue to Bob's mouth as he sat on the floor beside her. Bob had a trickle of blood on her chin but it was nothing compared to the tissue in Jack's hand, he looked hopelessly up at her and she swore under her breath.

"Have you called Janet?" Sam said sitting down next to Jack, she grabbed a few more clean tissues and took over Jack's job. Bob's hand clung onto Jack's shirt and he looked like he had been there a while.

"She's on her way," he sighed. Bob continued to cough agonizingly with her eyes firmly shut in pain.

"Bob, sweetheart I'm here, Sam's here," Sam said stroking Bob's forehead with her free hand, trying to calm her. Bob opened her eyes for a few seconds and the coughs became quieter, "We've called our friend, she's a doctor," Bob nodded but had to start coughing louder again or she felt her throat would close up.

Janet arrived soon after that and took them to the hospital because Bob had refused to be treated by any other doctor at the hospital so the staff had let Janet have authority over the patient. Bob's coughs stifled a bit while Janet took a skin test then she told Bob to lie down on the bed and try to get some rest After two days the coughing had finally ceased enough for her to talk.

She walked up to where Jack and Sam had been sitting patiently in the waiting room that day.

Janet frowned at Jack's nervous face, she hated giving bad news "I took a Mantoux tuberculin skin test and, I'm afraid, she has come up positive for TB," Janet said gently.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked, she looked about ready to cry.

"Tuberculosis can be cured, but it takes a long time, from her chest x-ray it looks like she has had it for a while. You said she's been living with you, Colonel?"

"Yes, only for a couple of days,"

"I'd like to give you a skin test too," Janet led him away to a room while Sam sat fretted. What if Jack had it too?

He came back a few minutes later, rubbing his arm and sat down next to Sam.

"Are you clear, sir?"

"They don't know, they told to come back in a couple of days to check the test but Janet doesn't think I was around her enough to catch it and she's normally right about these things,"

"Yeah," They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching doctors and nurses rush by with trolleys or clipboards, "I called Daniel, he's coming with Teal'c,"

"Good,"

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" he said looking at her.

"Are you going to be Ok?"

Jack frowned and shifted a bit "How can somebody _do_ that?"

"What?"

"Forget about a little girl that way, leave her in the cold, and just discard her like…like she was nothing, she's just a _child _god damn it!" Jack fumed "She shouldn't be going through this, it's…it's unfair," Sam nodded her agreement and reached out and took Jack's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"She's going to be fine," Sam reassured him. Jack looked down at where his hand was entwined with Sam's and he smiled.

"Bob had a very interesting conversation with Daniel you know…"


	13. Children's homes

"Jack! Sam!" They turned to see Daniel running up the corridor towards them. Jack quickly let go of Sam's hand and stood up to greet him. Daniel, of course, didn't miss the action and started grinning.

"Hey Daniel, where's Teal'c?" Jack said.

"He's gone to check on Chilly, he should be here in a minute," Chilly was being kept with the base dogs while the others were at the hospital. Each took turns to go check on him so he didn't get lonely. "How is she today?"

"She has tuberculosis," Jack said gravely.

"Oh my God…" Daniel was shocked if not a little angry, why did people let this girl get this way? "Is she going to be Ok?" At that moment Janet walked around the corner and gave him his answer.

"She's going to fine," she smiled "We've started her on the medication and she's going to be kept here for a couple weeks until we can be sure she isn't contagious, then the hospital is going to transfer her to a very good children's home where she can be taken care of properly…"

"She can't be taken to a children's home," Jack said sharply.

"I'm sorry Colonel but you are _not_ her legal guardian, however much you want to be, she can't go home with you,"

"But she _hates_ those places; she'll run away, she _won't_ cooperate!" he shouted.

"Colonel, I'm sorry, if it were up to me, she _would_ be going home with you, but it's out of my hands," Janet said calmly. Jack breathed in deeply, trying to compose himself.

"Have you told her?" he said quietly.

"No, we thought you should," Janet mumbled "She's awake now, you can go see her if you want,"

Jack ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his tired eyes, wondering what he was going to say to her. He walked tenderly over to her door and opened it quietly.

"Bob?" He stepped into the white, disinfected private room. There were no paintings or toys to distract her and no natural sound to sooth her but the beeping of the machine on her right. The only thing there was, was the window beside her bed which showed her the trafficcrossroads with the red and green flashing lights. She was staring out of the window onto the crowded street, her forehead leaning on the cool glass. She looked at him for a brief second then turned back to window. He walked over to the chair at the foot of her bed and sat down. "Bob, I have something to…to tell you,"

"Why does this sound ominous?" she mumbled, still staring out into the busy world.

Jack felt worse now "Because you've become pessimistic in your old age," ...and rightly so. "Bob, look at me?" She turned to him. "They are going to keep you here for a couple of weeks," he said.

"Good, good," she replied turning back to the window.

"…but after that…after that, you can't come back with me," A silent tear rolled down her cheek, she sniffed and she knew what was coming. "You…you have to go to a children's home, apparently it's really nice… and we'll come visit, me, Sam, Daniel and Murray, we'll come all the time-"

"Jack, you're rambling," Bob said the tears coming more freely but still silent, she wiped them away on her arm, "I don't care,"

Jack stood up and sat on the side of her bed. "I care," he said. She looked at him briefly and resumed watching the traffic. They were quiet for what seemed like hours but in reality only a few minutes.

"Jack," she said tapping against the glass. "Do you know what I think?"

"I wish I did,"

"I think my life is very much like this crossroad," she said gloomily "People stop, cross my path and just…walk on by, without a care in the world. Nobody ever stays around longer than a few minutes and then they all just…leave,"

"I _will_ stay,"

"Just leave like everyone else, Jack," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bob, listen to me, I will _always_ be there," he said touching her shoulder.

"How can you say that? You can't promise that!" Bob turned to him, tears staining her face. "Just go! LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

"No!" Jack stood up and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Jack, please. Just. Leave! you _hurt_ too much at the moment," Bob lay down in her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Jack turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Colonel?" Sam was there; she took one look at the haunted expression on his face and knew that it hadn't gone well. "Can I see her?"

"You can try," he said as he walked to the waiting room. She followed him and sat down next to him. Teal'c and Daniel had gone to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat and there was nobody there because of the late hour.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"She hates me," he said brightly, she could tell it really hurt him even under his emotionless mask. She took his hand once more.

"She doesn't. We're going to visit her as much as we can and look after her. She just doesn't see that happening right now because nobody has been round long enough to care," she looked into his eyes searching for some emotion. "She needs you, Jack,"

"Thank you Sam," he squeezed her hand, letting her know he was going to be alright. "We'll just have to show her we _do_ care,"

"Exactly,"


	14. After visiting hours

_Authors note: Sorrythis chapterhas taken so long but I wanted to make it good. Tell me what you think :)_

Soon Daniel and Teal'c went home. They had all tried once more to talk to Bob but each got the same answer, to leave her alone.

Jack and Sam decided to stay a while longer in the waiting room, Janet had gone home eventually, so it was the regular doctors and nurses that were checking on Bob and reporting to them. They were there for two hours then Carter fell asleep on Jack's shoulder and Jack spent the silence brooding. He was trying desperately to think of a way to stop her going to the children's home but hadn't come up with anything short of adopting her, and he was hardly the best candidate for adoption. After another half an hour went by he decided that it really was time to get some sleep, he looked down at Sam and wondered how she managed to look beautiful all the time, she was perfect. He reached out and touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

He cleared his throat and let go of her face "I…er…think, we better, you know…er…get going," he said standing up.

"Yes sir," she said rubbing her eyes and following him down the corridors, they left a message at the desk to call if anything changes with Bob, and then walked out into the carpark.

"You can have a lift home, if you're tired?" Jack said "…or if you want, my spare room is free, I'm coming back here in the morning so you can collect your car then?"

"Thanks that would be great, sir," Sam smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They arrived at Jack's house at 23:11; the house wasn't in that great a condition because Jack had spent most of the last two days at the hospital. Despite the fact that Jack hadn't had that much sleep for the last five days, he wasn't that tired and even if he was he'd rather stay up and worry about Bob than going to bed and having nightmares about her.

"Do you want something to eat before you go to sleep?" Jack asked walking into the kitchen. He knew for a fact that Sam hadn't had lunch or dinner and neither had Jack so he was going to make himself a sandwich anyway.

"Yes, thank you," Sam said following him into the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine, sir," Sam smiled. Jack proceeded to pour two glasses of water and started to make a few sandwiches.

"What are we going to do with her, Carter?" he said handing her a plate of sandwiches and a glass of water and picking up his own they walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, setting the food and drink onto the coffee table. "I can't stand her being angry with me,"

"She'll come round, you'll see," Sam said with a little more confidence. "What's this interesting conversation she had with Daniel, then?" She had been curious about it ever since he had mentioned it.

She finished eating her sandwiches and sat back with glass of water. Jack stopped eating; he'd hoped she had forgotten he'd said that.

He cleared his throat in an uncomfortable way and shifted in his seat. "Nothing really,"

"Really?" Sam said in a disbelieving tone and a humorous glint in her eye. It must have been something, to make him this awkward.

"Are you trying to suggest I'm _lying_, Major?" he chuckled.

"Yes, sir," she said "That's exactly what I'm trying to suggest,"

"Well, if you must know…"

"I must,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"…positive?"

"Get on with it, sir," she said slapping his shoulder.

"…phone a friend?"

"Sir!"

"Well done! That's exactly what it was about,"

"What?" Carter was more than slightly confused now.

"You calling me 'sir' or 'colonel' and me calling you 'carter', Carter,"

"Why would she talk about that?"

"I think, she thinks it's weird," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

Jack shifted nervously again, he was obviously in an internal struggle, whether to talk about this with her or not. "Because…" he looked at her, her blue eyes curious and searching. Something in his mind must have just snapped because a cloudy look came over his eyes as he looked at her.

"What?"

Jack leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and pulled away slightly "...because we're a lot closer than we should be," he said.

She stared at him for a few seconds; a little shocked then put her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him suddenly, she kissed him a little deeper than he did and it took him by surprise, he slid a hand to her waist to draw her closer to him. The kiss became more passionate, lips and mouths exploring each other as they came nearer to each other, Sam felt Jack's hand touch the back of her head as his other hand accidentally slipped under her T-shirt; his fingers lightly brushing her back. She broke the kiss.

"Regulations," she whispers still only millimetres away from his lips still holding each other. Jack frowns, he hates that damn word. He thinks for a second then decides to make the best decision of his life…again.

"I'm going to retire," He kisses her again with his arms wrapped around her tightly and her arms around his neck, and he feels her smile against his lips.


	15. Bob

During the next two weeks Sg-1 made little progress on Bob, they had mono-syllabic conversations mostly and there were the rare occasions that it seemed like they were talking to a brick wall. Doctors and Nurses said that it wasn't unusual for someone in her condition to feel depressed and her way of dealing with it was not to cry it out but to put up a barrier between her and everyone else, didn't Jack just know. How many times had he used the same tactic?

When Jack wasn't visiting hospitals or tying himself up in knots over what were the right qualities for adoption candidates (none of which described Jack in any way), Sam was there beside him, calming him, which, in retrospect, wasn't such a good idea. Every time he saw her his stomach twisted in guilt, he had tried to retire and she knew it but every time he got close to talking to Hammond, Hammond was too busy, or had to make an important phone call or just had to remind Jack how _invaluable_ he was to the united states airforce. It was never normally this hard to get Hammond to listen to him but when Sam was involved he got nervous and jittery and Hammond didn't have time for that. The worsetime had to be two days ago when Jack spotted Hammond in the hallway and decided to do it on impulse.

"General, I'm retiring!" he shouted. Then Sam came round the corner, she had obviously heard and suddenly he became extremely tense.

"Give me reason Colonel," the General said happily, taking it for one of Jack's jokes.

"Hab…ha…I…er…thing…" What was he doing? Babbling incoherently normally wasn't Jack's thing. "…habba…ya know,"

"Well if you'll write that down in a letter I'll send it to the president and see what he thinks," Hammond chuckled to himself and walked off.

Jack put his head against the wall in despair and heard Carter giggling at the end of the corridor.

"No giggling," he said. She was so forgiving.

On lighter notes, Jack's skin test got checked and it turned out he didn't have TB after all.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack walked into the hospital the day Bob was due to be released and then imprisoned again in a children's home, hoping against all hopes she was willing to talk to him…at least a little. He had even gotten permission to bring Achilles, he was looking much healthier after be fed properly for a few days, he had been given all his vaccinations now and his coat was shiny from all the grooming he had been given at the base. Jack thought maybe Chilly would lighten her mood.

"Hi Bob," he said cheerfully. Start off cheerful, end cheerful, maybe

"Are you _still _coming here?" …or maybe not.

"I brought someone to see you,"

"A psychiatrist?"

"Yes he came at a very high recommendation," Jack said sarcastically "Just turn around and look will ya?"

Bob rolled over in her bed and caught sight of Chilly and a small smile played across her lips, it didn't reach her eyes but at least it was something, Jack thought. He took off Achilles' leash and the dog bounded over to Bob barking with joy.

She still seemed a little reserved but it was the happiest he had seen her this week and it made him smile.

After Achilles calmed down a bit, Jack moved from the doorway and sat on his normal seat at the foot of her bed.

"Tell me, Bob," he said after a few minutes of watching her stroke Chilly and her carefully avoiding his eyes "Who are you?"

She looked startled by the question so much that she actually looked at him. "I am Bob," she said defiantly.

"Not your name, I couldn't give a damn what your name is at the moment. Who are _you_? Where do you come from? What you have been through. I want to know _you_," he said "Not this shell I have named Bob, so cut the crap,"

She stopped, unwilling to talk this person but she saw the love in his eyes, love for her? why?

The silence turned into a staring match that lasted for about ten minutes until she couldn't stand it anymore and she told him.

As far as she knew, she had lived in an orphanage since the earliest part of her life. She had hardly any friends there and the ones she did get to know were taken away from her, put in loving homes with perfect people. Candidates came once a week, when they came the children were told to line up and behave, then the perfect people paced up and down the line, they never gave her a glance, she just didn't fit what they wanted, nobody wanted a 'disobedient, dirty little brat' she wasn't worth the trouble, as the orphanage owner used to say. It was like they were puppies in a cage and like puppies; the parents always chose the youngest and the prettiest one and as Bob got older she had less and less chance of becoming adopted.

She stopped talking and looked to see if he was listening and then continued.

Then she was put into foster care, the first family she went to live with was nice and it was the first time in her young life that Bob had felt true hope, she went to the public school and she made friends... but all good things come to an end.

The family she lived with soon began to have financial difficulty and they couldn't afford to keep her and she was taken away. The next people she lived with were not so nice. The mother said she knew how to discipline a child the _correct_ way and if she ever told anyone about it she'd find herself in danger, and in her naivety, she believed them.

She managed for a while, she was strong, she stood her ground and didn't cower when 'the belt' came out, even when it sometimes hit her face, these were mostly accidental, it was really only meant for her back

But one day, it was the father's turn to do the disciplining, Bob had broken the computer, accidentally of course, but he didn't care. He thrashed her with the belt continuously that she even had to give in and crouch down and protect her face after he had caught her eyebrow with the belt. She grew dizzy at the sight of her blood and her head injuries, she truely thought she was going to die and was only saved when the women came home.

Her voice had shattered at the retelling of the event and she had to swollow several times to get the next words out at her mouth. It was heart breaking to watch and Jack had to stare at his hands to stop himself going out and finding the bastard that did this to her but Bob began again.

The womanscreamed at her husband, shouting how they were going to hide it from the schools... and they came to the conclusion together. They locked her in her room only coming in to give her food or take her to the bathroom.

That's when she escaped, she chose a time when the man was out and asked to go to the bathroom, when the woman turned away for a second to pick up the phone she made a break for it, running down the stairs and out the door.

She met Achilles a year after that, he was in a box, abandoned on the sidewalk just after Christmas, so cliché. She lived on the streets for the better part of her life with Achilles, in the alley behind the dairy queen, it was pretty sheltered, she stole only what couldn't afford and needed, using public toilets and spending most of her time running away from angry shop owners and then she met the Colonel.

"I think you know the rest from there," Bob said.

Jack was angry, but not at Bob. Just the story. He looked up at her from where he was staring at his hands trying to hide his feelings. Tears had stained her face, she had been crying silent tears while she told her life story, Jack didn't blame her. He got up and sat on her bed and brought her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and she broke down completely at the overwhelming feeling of safety in those strong arms.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Alexia,"


	16. Hammond

_Authors Note: I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't the biggest secret in the world;P but it had to come in somewhere! I'm guessing the story will be ending sometime soon so if there's anything you really want to see happen, e-mail me and I'll see what I can do:)_

"Hello Alexia, nice to meet you at last," Jack said breaking the hug and holding out his hand. She giggled and shook it.

"If I had any friends they'd call me Alex," she grinned.

"Bob to Alex? I wasn't far off, was I?"

"How'd you figure that?"

"Well they are both…boy's names?"

"I suppose so," She laughed.

The rest of SG-1 had been waiting patiently outside, ears pressed against the door, but to their dismay it was very hard to hear anything through it, although, they did hear her laugh and decided now was a good a time as any to burst through the door. So they did.

They all came tumbling through, with grins on their faces.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"Greetings," They all looked at Teal'c, who gave a purely mental sigh "Hello," he tried again.

"Hi guys, I'd like you all to meet Alex," Jack said gesturing to the smiley girl in the bed. They all gathered around the bed and talked and laughed, it felt like they could have done this for a long time, just being togetherlike one big family but the Nurse came in to prepare to transfer Alex, the gloomy faces returned.

"Colonel O'Neill, did you bring her clothes and possessions?" she asked kindly. Jack nodded, the suitcase was just outside the door "Are you ready, child?" she looked at Alex who just glared in return. The nurse told Alex that her visitors had to leave now and that she was to get dressed and take her medication before she forgets then shunted SG-1 out of the door.

In the corridor they saw some representatives for the children's home and a lump came to Jack's throat. He felt a hand twist around his fingers and squeeze gently in reassurance, he looked at Sam and her caring eyes and then his stomach twisted in guilt again. Was he ever going to get a break?

They waited outside in the waiting room watching the representatives scurry back and forth into the room and out trying to hurry the process and soon Alex came out on wobbly legs from lying in bed all the time. She had a tube running around her head and in her nose connected to an oxygen tank, she was wearing her futurama t-shirt and dark jeans and she scowled when a representative took her hand to lead her away.

Jack stood up quickly pulling Sam along with him by the hand and knelt down to look at Alex and kissed her forehead and pulled her into a huge embrace, careful not to touch the tubes, he whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to come and get you soon, ok?" She nodded her head against his shoulder and let go. He moved to the back of the crowd of people around her with SG-1 walking behind the nurses and representatives watching Alex all the way to the truck she was being taken in. Alex turned and waved at them and got in. They all waved back with enthusiasm, desperate to let her know they cared.

Then thetruck drove away.

OoOoOoOoO

After saying goodbye to Alex they all went tothe basein Jack's truck. Daniel had something or other to translate, Teal'c had a self-defence class to teach, Sam had technology to tinker with and Jack had a letter he desperately had to hand in.

Jack sat in his office looking at his finished resignation letter and smiled; he got up and headed to Sam's lab feeling very proud of himself.

"I did it, it's finished!" he said entering the room waving the letter around. To his surprise Daniel and Teal'c were both there. "Hi," he said quickly hiding the letter behind his back.

"What's that, Jack?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Aren't you two meant to be somewhere?" Jack prided himself at changing conversation.

"Teal'c's class was cancelled and I'm working on the same thing as Sam," Daniel said "What's the piece of paper about Jack?" Daniel, however, prided himself in bringing the conversation around the way he wanted.

Jack sighed; they were going to find out anyway, so he might as well tell them. "I'm retiring,"

"What? Why?" Daniel asked. Jack looked at him and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly.

"Can I have a minute with Carter please, Daniel?" Jack said as gently as he could.

"Huh?" For a genius he was a bit slow on the uptake andJack raised his eyebrow

"Oh!" finally realisation hit and a stupid grin plasteredDaniel's face. "Come on Teal'c, I've got something in my office that needs translating," he said jumping out of the seat and walking off with Teal'c and shutting the door behind him.

Jack shook his head and smiled. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know," she laughed "So it's finished?"

"Yup, Hammond won't be able to ignore this," Jack grinned. He walked over to her a sat down beside her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jack?" Sam said anxiously "…because you don't have to if you don't want to, just for me,"

"I'm sure," Jack smiled "It's going to be the best thing I've ever done in my life," Jack glanced at the camera, still disabled, good. He leaned in and kissed her softly, one hand on her cheek…then the door opened. Doh!

Jack turned his face towards the door and there in the middle of it was Hammond in all his glory.

"Doh!" Jack voiced his thoughts. The General looked shocked to say the least; mouth hanging open, vacent expression in his eyes and then, to make it even better, Daniel came running into view

"Jack I just saw Gen...Oh, never mind," he said taking one look at who was in the room and walked away again.

General Hammond closed his mouth and smiled "Major Carter, I'm going to need those reports by this afternoon," he said and turned around and headed out the door like nothing had happened.

There was silence for a few seconds as Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"Huh?" Jack said jumping out of his seat and racing down the corridor after Hammond. "General!" he called running up to him from around the corner. Hammond stopped in his tracks and turned to face his 2IC.

"Yes Colonel?"

"I…er…"

"Don't you _dare_ resign, Colonel," Hammond said with warning. "Come to my office, we'll discuss it there,"

"Ok," Jack felt like that's all he could say as he followed the General down the hallways like a disobedientschool boygoing to the principals' office. Hammond opened the door and told Jack to sit down on the other side of his desk; Hammond sat down also and stared across the table at Jack.

"Are you sure you don't want me to resign, because I've got a letter," Jack shrugged.


	17. Jack's secret

"No Colonel, I don't want your letter," Hammond said "Both you and Major Carter are too invaluable to the SGC and the Airforce to allow either of you to resign,"

"But-"

"Shut up, Colonel. I'm not finished." He said "In light of the fact that it is very hard for the people of this base to have an active social life, the president and I have come to an agreement, that the fraternisation regulations are to be lifted on the approval of a superior officer."

Jack was amazed and dumbfounded at Hammond's generosity to go so far as to call the president. Jack sat in silence for a few minutes thinking over his next words.

"Jack?" Hammond chuckled waving a hand in front of Jack's face. Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to get some sound out but all he could manage was a squeak at the back of his throat. "Of course we also decided to turn a blind eye because you've saved our asses more times than we can count on our fingers,"

After a few more minutes of Jack looking like a goldfish he finally spoke.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Jack squeaked.

"Around about now, actually. The letter saying I can allow people to have a relationship with whoever they want has just been sent off from Washington, it should be here tomorrow. You have impeccable timing son," the General laughed "So it is now my duty to say that I, General George Hammond give you, Colonel Jack O'Niell, permission to have a relationship with Major Samantha Carter." He finished with a flourish. Jack jumped from his seat in delight.

"Can I go tell-,"

"Yes, Colonel,"

"I could _kiss_ you!" Jack shouted.

"I'd leave that to Major Carter, Colonel," Hammond grinned. "Oh and Colonel," he stopped Jack before the younger man could run out the door "I don't have to remind you to still be professional around base…… and don't tell Jacob I arranged this, either,"

"Yes, Sir," Jack gave a rigid salute and dashed off down the corridor. People who saw him on the way back to the Major's lab worried that maybe another alien virus had compromised the base again because of the look on Jack's face.

He burst into her lab, went over to her a picked her up kissing her deeply on the lips, Daniel and Teal'c had returned but Jack didn't give a damn, he was too happy to care. He set her down again and turned to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey guys, how's the work coming?" Jack said grinning.

"We'll let you know when we actually get some done," Daniel said looking from Jack to Sam and back again. "Have I missed something, here? Because I'm sure last time I checked you weren't allowed to do that and recently just got caught,"

"Indeed," Teal'c added raising an eyebrow.

OoOoOoO

Jack managed to keep the secret for a long time, much to everyone's annoyance. He wanted to get Sam alone but she was busy and Daniel wouldn't leave _him_ alone. He bugged him and pressured him but nothing could get his mouth open or the smile off his face.

"Come on, Jack, you can tell _me_!" Daniel whined. "I've known you the longest!"

"What are we, in kindergarten?"

"Well you have to tell, Sam," Daniel decided to use the best weapon at his disposal "She's _worried_ you might be court-marshalled," She wasn't but it would make Jack worry. Jack looked up from eating his lunch to look at Daniel from across the table and narrowed his eyes at the Archaeologist until Daniel started to feel quite uncomfortable.

"You're lying," Jack said finally.

Damn! How does he _do_ that?

"Ok, but you have to tell us sometime," Daniel said, Jack went back to eating his sandwich. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"When are you going to tell us?"

"Later Danny boy," Jack said "I have to talk to Carter first, when I get something I need…,"

"Huh?"

OoOoOoO

"So, did he tell you?" Sam said meeting Daniel up in the corridor.

"No, I even used the 'I've known you longest' line," Daniel said with resentment "Nothing,"

"Did you say that I was worried?"

"Are you?"

"No, but did you use it?"

"Yes," Daniel sighed "But he knew I was lying," They started walking towards Carter's lab together. Sam flipping through the reports she planned to give to Hammond. "He wants to talk to you though,"

"Well, two can play at that game; he'll just have to wait,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam knocked on the door of Jack's office and walked in, not waiting for a reply, she finally just couldn't wait any longer; she couldn't think straight let alone get any work done. Jack looked up from his desk where he was staring at a piece of paper. Jack, paperwork? Did she miss something?

"Hi Sam,"

"Did you retire?" She got straight to the point.

"No,"

"Court-marshalled?"

"No,"

"Well what did happen?"

"I'm going to put this up on the wall," he said handing her the paper he had been fingering. Sam read it, the General's admittance of her and Jack's relationship, with some compromises, of course (not to in any way, affect work).

She felt tears threatening at the back of her eyes. Do not cry. Do not cry. Breath. Breath.

"Oh my God, Jack," Sam said. He smiled at her, drumming his fingers against the table and generally fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on while she pondered on her next words. "You didn't tell us because you hadn't got this letter?"

"Wellthat kind of makes it official now,"

"…and you didn't even tell Daniel?"

"To be honest I nearly did," Jack said truthfully "Normally that 'I've known you longest' line gets me every time,"


	18. Adoption

As these things always go, the whole base knew in a matter of minutes. After Sam had shown Daniel and Teal'c the letter and it was inevitable that Janet would find out quickly and of course the memo that had been spread around by Hammond about the frat-regs, it was impossible for them _not_ to know.

At the end of the day, Jack was locked in his office to avoid continual rumours and slips of conversation about them. Doesn't this base have anything better to do that talk about his social life? The maintenance and commissary staff being the worst offenders, the military and medical being slightly more mature, thank god….and so life went on.

Jack was out in the carpark eventually and ready to go as soon as a certain team showed up. He only had to wait a few minutes when he saw Daniel and Teal'c arriving with a very excited border collie at their heels.

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked as Teal'c loaded the dog into the truck.

"Last time I looked she was working," Daniel said shrugging.

"Big surprise there," At that moment they saw Sam running out of the entrance with a pile of papers in her hand and a laptop case. As she got close enough to talk to, Jack raised his eyebrow.

"You're bringing work with you to a children's home?"

Sam looked down at the pile of work guiltily "Only a little,"

Jack rolled his eyes and gestured for them all to get into the truck and they headed off on a twenty minute drive towards the home.

OoOoOoO

"Your name, please, sir?" A kindly young women in her twenties asked Jack as he came through the doors of 'Miss Honey's home for the children' she had shiny black hair and a sickly sweet smile plastered her face.

"Jack O'Neill, and this is Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and …Bill Murray," Jack said "…and the dog's name is Achilles,"

"Ok, sir," she cooed "Are you looking to adopt?" she said with a soft and cheerful voice, the smile never breaking. Jack wondered if her cheeks _really_ hurt at the end of the day.

"No, we're visiting a friend; her name is Alexia, a patient from the hospital a few minutes away?"

"Aw that's sweet," She smiled "Please, come this way," She brought them to a creamy white room, with red and blue hot air balloons painted around the sideboards that had happy smiling people waving out of the baskets. There were other drawings painted onto the wall clearly done by some of the children, of birds and clouds and aeroplanes. It seemed like a purely happy environment and there was a line of comfortable, quilted beds covering the longest side of the wall and Alexia was laying down snugly in one of them.

Jack spotted her immediately; she was sitting at the bed second from the end with a huge smile on her grubby face at seeing Jack. He walked over to the bed while Chilly pounced on her and the others followed.

"Chilly…" she spluttered as the collie showered her face with licks "Ger'off," she pushed him off making room for SG-1 to gather round her bed.

"Hi sweetheart," Sam said giving her a huge hug, Sam had decided to leave her work in the car after all with some persuading from Jack, "How are you feeling now?" she asked letting go of her and leaving Jack to hug her.

Alex let go of Jack and gave a shrug "I haven't coughed once since I left the hospital, but I'm feeling much better now that you guys are here,"

Everyone smiled warmly, thankful to hear she was on her way to recovery. They spent a lot of time at the home with Alex, with her telling them about the place and the endless amount of eerie happy people they had stashed away somewhere.

Alex still had a year left to recover, it was unlikely that anyone would adopt her in that condition but for now, she was cheerful, well fed and despite the complaining, comfortable with her new surroundings. Jack wished that he was responsible enough to adopt but she needed a childhood with parents that would be there for her, he promised her he would be, but not in the way most children crave and need.

While they were talking to her Jack was tapped on the shoulder by one of the smiley adult supervisors and brought away from the crowd of people.

For the first time while he was in here, somebody stopped smiling; the supervisor frowned a little, wondering how she was going to start the conversation with this stern looking man and gave a genuine small smile and shook his hand.

"You are Jack O'Neill? I am Mary Gillis," she said "Alex talks about you a lot,"

"She does?" Jack said glowing a little.

"Yes, I've heard you've been some-what a father figure to her?"

"Well I wouldn't say that, I haven't done anything that anyone else wouldn't do,"

"Yes but they didn't," she said slightly angrily, he knew how she felt, lots of people could have helped her but they just didn't want to or couldn't be bothered. "You mean a lot to her," Jack blushed a little.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he said covering his blush.

"Are you sure you don't want to adopt?"

Jack frowned and gave a little smile while shifting on his feet, he had wanted to but Alex needed something else that he couldn't give.

"I've thought about this a lot but she needs parents that are able to give her a normal life, I just can't do that." He said "List the preferred qualities for a candidate and see if I fit any of them,"

"Married?" he shook his head, no "age difference under 40 years?" no "mortality risk of job is low enough?" he shook his head vigorously, defiantly no "Can support financially?"

"Well, yes, but I'll never be around to buy her anything, I can be gone days at a time," Jack sighed and looked at the concerned woman in front of him and smiled "Just promise me, she'll get a nice place to live and grow into the wonderful woman she is destined to be?"

The woman smiled a genuine bright smile that reached her eyes. "Now _that's _the quality we like in a parent," This man obviously loved this little girl greatly to be willing to let her go and grow in an environment that was best for her and she admired that. "You don't have to worry, sir, she's in good hands,"

"Thank you," he said walking back to the group and leaving Mary to carry on with her work.


	19. Dance

Jack walked into the children's home and flashed a smile at Mary who always came to greet him as he stopped off on his way home from work. He had been coming everyday for about half an hour after his work, which stopped at irregular hours, Mary noticed. He once came and knocked on the door at one in the morning with a bunch of flowers and a card in his hands for Alex asking that they would be given to her in the morning as an apology for not turning up beforehand, Mary didn't ask why he was using a stick to walk or why he had a neat line of stitches on his hand, she was just glad he was bothered to come that night, Alex had been a bit disappointed when he hadn't turned up. But Alex had laughed out loud when she woke the next morning with a bunch of wild daisies and a card on her bedside table.

He had been coming as often as he could for the last week sometimes bringing along a friend. Today he had Sam Carter with him with one arm draped across her shoulders. Thankfully the walking stick had dissapeared.

"Hey Mary, usual place?" he grinned.

"Actually she's up and about in the play room today," she said excitedly. Alex had avoided the other kids while she was here mostly, she used the excuse that she wasn't feeling up to playing and stayed in bed for the whole day. Jack's eyebrows rose.

"That's great news!" he said "Can I see her or is she having too much fun?"

"She'll be pleased to see you this early actually," Jack almost always came after dinner hours but today he was here at lunch, Alex would be ecstatic. "She's right through there," she said pointing to a door going towards the back of the house. "Just don't break her concentration; I got an earful when I did accidentally," she grinned.

Jack waggled his eyebrows in confusion then decided to see what Alex was doing for himself instead of asking and probably getting a strange answer. He headed towards the door and opened it to a room of about four kids surrounding a television and a brightly coloured mat with arrows printed on it. Alex was on it, pressing the appropriate arrows with her feet relating to the arrows that were on the screen.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked.

All the kids stopped watching Alex and turned to the stranger at the door with curious looks on their faces. Was he adopting? Should they stand up straight and comb their hair? Should they say a polite greeting? However Alex put them all at ease when she jumped off the mat and shouted with happiness.

"Jack! Sam!"

"Heya kiddo," Jack said picking her up into a hug. "So, are you going to introduce me to these guys?" He pointed to the three other children who grinned at not being ignored.

"Yeah sure!" She walked over to a boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, and very pale skin "This is Cian, he's quiet most of the time but when he gets talking you can't shut him up," the little boy of ten blushed adding colour to the pale face as Jack shook his hand.

She pointed to the next child, it was a little girl with straight, bright whitish hair that came all the way down to her back, and she had blue eyes and a rosy complexion, almost the complete opposite to Cian. "This is Kara, she just talks non-stop,"

"No I don't," She said then held out her hand to Jack and Sam "I'm not that bad, honest,"

"…and that is Osmond, I don't know much about him yet, he's quite serious looking though," she said pointing to the boy in the corner with dark red hair and brown eyes, he gave a brief smile and a wave to the visitors then went back to playing with the Lego he had strewn over the floor. He looked around the oldest of the bunch at fourteen or fifteen and as Alex had said, quite stern looking.

Alex turned back to Jack and Sam and smiled, she looked much healthier, Jack thought. Also a little flushed from the exercise she had been doing before he came in "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, now who's going to explain how to play this to me?" he said pointing to the dance mat in the middle of the room. The kids all laughed and immediately Kara jumped at the opportunity to explain something to someone.

The kids eventually persuaded Jack, forcefully, to get on the mat and have a go while Sam laughed herself senseless in the corner at the sight of a military Colonel, trained to resist torture methods among other things, get pushed onto a dance mat by three very determined children. Jack had no choice but to dance to the song while the children sat and giggled at his mistakes then started dancing around him and jumping about trying to distract him.

"Sam!" Jack gasped out of air after dancing for so long "Help me,"

"Yeah Sam should have a go too!" Kara shouted. Cian nodded his head vigorously and Alex laughed.

"No I'm fine just watching Jack, kids,"

"You can't get out of it that easily, Sam," Jack pulling her onto the mat.

"Fine but you do it too, Jack,"

"Jack could you come out here for a moment please," Mary called through the door.

"Ha!" Jack jumped out of the crowd of kids and made his way to the door "Have fun, Sam," he winked and closed the door behind him.

Mary smiled at him and brought him to an office off to the side of the hallway. It was a messy office with books and children's toys strewn everywhere with a large oak desk in the middle of the room with a computer perched on top.

"Please sit," she pointing to the chair in front of the desk. Jack sat down and stared curiously at Mary. "I have good news don't look so worried," she smiled at Jack.

He instantly lightened "Ok what's the good news then?"

"A couple came by yesterday to look at the kids," she said "…and they seem to like Alex. Their names are Val and Graham Johnston, very nice people, they already have a son called Jamey," she looked at Jack to face his reaction whatever that would be, he didn't do anything. "I told them about your relationship with Alex and didn't have any problem with it,"

"Can I meet them?" Jack said.

"Of course,"

"Do they know about her having tuberculosis?"

"Yes, they don't think that is a problem," Mary studied Jack's features then decided to reassure him "I know about Alex's past, I wouldn't let them near her if I had any doubt, Jack. But I know them very well and they are good people, they adopted Jamey from us and he is happy….they even agreed to let you have her at some weekends and still visit,"

Jack thought for a while in that office then sat up and looked at the time "Can I have their address?"


	20. The Johnstons

Jack walked up the very neatly gravelled pathway to a bright yellow door that was surrounded by a generous amount of ivy. The front garden was small but privet as the various amount of bushes hid it from public view and the grass looked well looked after and green. He walked around the ford car and knocked on the beautifully painted door with the brass knocker.

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door, a 15 year old kid with dark brown hair and a big gin, he was wiping dirt of his hands with an already grubby handkerchief while his blue eyes were the brightest and the most intelligent that Jack had ever seen, second only to Sam.

"Ahh," recognition dawned in the young man's face "You're that O'Neill guy!" he said excitedly. "Come in, come in!"

Jack smiled and walked into the house.

"I'd shake your hand but I've been doing some gardening and well…" he said holding his hands up for Jack to see. "Take a seat, Val and Graham should be back any minute," he said pointing at the floral sofa in the living room "Want something to drink, I got coffee, soda, milk, juice or…if you're really desperate, you can have some of the manky orange, healthy stuff that Val has," He picked up the carton it was held in and pulled a face.

"Water's fine," Jack answered sitting down on the couch.

"Suit yourself, I can never drink _just_ water myself, no flavour. Unless I had to, of course, I'd drink some if I was stranded in a desert or at sea, can't get enough water then, well except at sea, I'd get pretty sick of water if I was stranded at sea, though I'd drink it to keep me alive, ya know," Jamey poured the water and walked over and handed to Jack. "Where'd you work, sir?" he asked sitting on the opposite side of the living room on a chair that matched the overall floral design.

"Call me Jack," he said taking a sip of water "I work for the airforce,"

"Really?" Jamey's eyes lit up, which was almost blinding because eyes were already bright enough "Have you flown a plane?" Jack nodded his head "Wow! Have you _crashed_ a plane?"

Jack grimaced "Well most of times I've done that, it wasn't my fault," he defended himself. Jamey laughed a joyful laugh and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"My grandfather flew a plane for the airforce, I've never actually met him but I'm hoping he was good. My dad said he was good, though he did wince every time he talked about his father and planes. Wow! I wish I knew how to fly a plane, that would be _brilliant_…" It was by now that Jack thought that this kid loved to talk, which was fine by him, he wasn't a big talker and quite willing to let this kid carry the conversation on "…anyway, that's just how I feel about it, what do you think?"

Why do people always ask that question when he isn't listening?

"Huh?" Jamey laughed his hearty laugh.

"Sorry Jack I could talk for England,"

"Why England?"

"I dunno, guess I just always wanted to go there and representing them for talking seemed like a logical step" Jamey answered shrugging his shoulders giving a warm smile.

That caused Jack to laugh, this kid brought randomness to a whole new level. "So, do you like it here Jamey?"

"Oh yeah! Val is a wonderful person; she's too nice to me and Graham, I think," he winked "Just last week we were filling the new pond out in the garden and once it was done arranged the slates nicely around the outside, of course that would have been all well and good, if we had actually told her we were going buy a pond in the first place, she wasn't looking where she was going and fell, SPOOLSH! It was _fantastic_!" Jamey said clapping his hands joyfully "I thought me and Graham were going to get an earful but when we brought her out she said what a nice surprise it was, and how she'd always wanted a pond," Jamey grinned. Jack chuckled remembering the time when he fell into a pond; he had screamed his head off. Good fun though.

Jack spent the next few minutes talking about Val and Graham but more Jack hearing what Jamey had to say about them as Jack couldn't get a word in edgewise with the talkative lad. Soon, though, Jack heard the front door open as the owners of the household arrived.

"We're ho-ome," A woman's voice called "Jamey come and help with the shopping you lazy lump!" The women said happily.

"Can't Val, I'm entertaining!" he called back "That O'Neill guy, you keep talking about is here!"

"Go and help Val, Jamey." A man chuckled walking into the living room. Jamey jumped out of the chair and ran to help while Jack lifted himself out of the seat to shake hands with, who could only be, Graham. He was very tall and Jack could tell he was once lean but some of that muscle had relocated itself round his waist. He had black hair with a bushy black moustache to match, he had smiling eyes though. Graham took Jack's hand and held it strongly before letting go. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr O'Neill," he smiled. "Anyone who takes a kid off the street and gives them a home is welcome in this house,"

"Thanks," Jack said as he sat back down with Graham taking the chair that Jamey had just vacated.

"Now, I think I know why you're here, Mary has told us a lot about you and Alex, and Val and I are determined to give her a good home, but we wont do it without the one person who knows her the best agreeing to it," Graham said cheerfully "So fire away ask me any question you like," Graham said with searching eyes.

"Ummm… I don't know, have you got anything to hide?" Jack asked.

Graham chuckled "I can see why Alex likes you! You're funny,"

"Just wanted to ask if I can check up on her as often as I like?"

"Of course, our home is your home,"

"Are you willing to take a dog?"

"Sorry I'm allergic,"

"Ah, what are you going to do with Alex's dog, Achilles?" Graham's face screwed up in concentration then relaxed.

"Have you ever wanted a dog?" he chuckled.

"Well, yes,"

"Then ask for hers! The worst that would happen, would be you'd have to put up with her coming round more often to visit," He said winking. "Maybe you better talk to Val, she's much better at answering questions than I am, I'll go get her," Graham got up and went off in search of his wife while Jamey snuck in after Graham had left.

"Hey Jamey," Jack greeted.

"Hey, so what do you think of Graham?" he asked "When I first met him he was very hard to get along with, he didn't talk enough, though he's alright when you get to know him, he doesn't get angry as much as Val does but when he does WHEW!" Jamey whooshed a hand over his head. "… Val's kind of angry in _little_ bursts but most of the time Val and Graham are really fun …" wow does this boy need to _breathe_? "…anyway, why don't you adopt her?"

"Huh?"

Jamey laughed loudly "I did it again didn't I?"

"No sorry, I'm just bad at keeping up conversation," Jack thought for a moment and looked at Jamey's expectant face. "My job means I wont always be around to see her like Val and Graham are for you,"

"Why don't you just quit?"

"I'm not allowed,"

"Sure you are! You just go up to your boss and say 'Mister …. What's his name?"

"No, look if I wasn't responsible for so many important things in my job I probably wouldn't quit then either…because… I've tried the father thing, it didn't end well," Jack said gravely and a haunted look clouded his eyes "I can't trust myself with Alex, so I'm just here to make sure that she gets a good home,"

Jamey could tell that Jack had just gone into a delicate subject and for once in his life, he didn't say anything. "Don't worry Jack, sir. You've come to the right place," he said

_A/N: I'm sorry guys but I don't see him adopting her but I'm planning to make him a big part of her life in the future. Tell me what you think and if you think the story will **really** suffer if Jack doesn't adopt her. :)_


	21. and so

_A/N: Ok from the reviews I've got so far everyone seems to be in favour of Jack adopting her so I'm going to attempt to pull the story round in another direction :) I hope you approve._

Jack walked from the Johnston's house after saying goodbye to almost a perfect family and just wondered around until he found himself at a park. He watched the children play on the swings and slides, jumping off climbing frames until he decided to go to the children's home to visit Alex.

The home was its usual cheerful place, kids running around under his feet and Mary smiling from behind the desk in the hallway.

"Where is she today, Mary?" he asked.

"I don't know, I saw her in the kitchen half an hour ago, she was making cakes," Mary said with a shrug.

At that moment Cian came running around the corner, wide-eyed "She's going to kill meeeeeee!" he screamed then caught sight of Jack, stopped running and tried to flatten his scruffy hair against his head "Hello Mister Jack sir," Then Alex came running around the corner right into Cian and they both toppled over.

"Alex, don't kill him, it's messy," he said helping her and Cian up off the floor.

"Jack!" she said brushing herself off and coughing a little "Guess what,"

"What?"

"Guess!" Cian chirped in.

"Umm, you won a trophy for dancing the longest on that mat thing?"

"No, guess again," she said.

"You found intelligent life on a different planet?"

"No, don't be silly Jack,"

"I don't know, tell me," Jack said giving in.

"She's getting adopted!" Cian squealed. Funny Jack never pegged Cian for the squealing type.

"Have you met them, Alex?" he asked.

"Only briefly, and I haven't met their son," Alex said cautiously.

"Well guess what," Jack said walking them into the living room area and sitting down with them.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Guess!" Jack laughed.

"JACK!" they shouted.

"Ok, ok. I went round their house today; it's a nice place,"

"Really?" Alex asked "Did you meet Jamey? Did they say I could come and see you...?"

"Do they have a back garden?" Cian chipped in.

"Can I keep Achilles?"

"Will she have her own bedroom?"

"Can I…"

"STOP!" Jack said holding up his hands to cease the questioning. "I did meet Jamey; you're going to love him. They said you can come and see me whenever you like. They have a very nice back garden, with a pond. You can't keep Chilly but I'm offering to look after him for you. She has her own bedroom; it's nice and blue, Ok?"

The children both nodded. "Good, now can I talk to Alex for a little please Cian?" The little boy nodded his head vigorously then disappeared out the door with a grin.

"How do you feel about being adopted?" he said once Cian was gone.

"I don't know Jack, I know I've had some bad luck in the past but not everyone is like that, right? … And not everyone is going to pack up and leave right? You haven't,"

Jack nodded, she had way more faith in people than Jack had, even after everything. "Ok, Com'ere," he said opening his arms, she grinned and jumped onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "Promise me you'll come round all the time?"

"Even when you're not there,"

"Call me if you need anything, anytime?"

"Even when Sam's round?"

"Ummm…I don't know, it'll have to be a real emergency," Jack chuckled. "Call me if you're having problems at school,... then I'll call Sam and she can help you. Call me if you want me togag Jamey…because man that kid _talks_!"

Alex laughed "Don't worry Jack, your house will be my home away from home and your phone line will be continuously engaged,"

"Good," he said kissing her forehead.

"It's not as good as you being my Dad," she said quietly.

"I know, sweetheart," Jack mumbled.

"How about we go and meet you're new brother?" he said cheerfully. "We can break you outta here for a few hours pack a picnic and see if Jamey wants to come along, sound good?"

Alex brightened up at the sound of it. Meeting her new brother would be brilliant! She answered Jack by nodding her head quickly and grinning but stopped when a thought came to her. "Can we take Cian? Only I promised to spend the day with him,"

"Sure," Jack said lifting her off his lap and onto the floor while getting up himself. "Cian!" he called.

The little boy came swerving round the corner with a huge grin on his face "Yeah?" he said eagerly.

"Fancy a picnic?" The look on Cian's face was all the answer Jack needed.


	22. Picnic

_A/N: short chapter here, more later :)_

They asked permission for Jack to take them for a few hours then left for Jack's house to get a picnic basket sorted out, since Sam had been coming round more often to his house for the last few days, Jack had plenty of food now stashed in his house and they took their time choosing what was best for a picnic. Jack didn't really have a say in the matter so he let the two children loose in the kitchen for a few minutes. Not the wisest thing in the world to do because when the came out they hardly had anything savoury in the box at all (apart from crisps) and had to send them back in to put fruit and biscuits in, at least, then left for the Johnston household.

On the drive over there, Jack could tell Cian was enjoying every minute of his day out. With a wide grin on his pale face and the shine in his dark brown eyes, bouncing with excitement on his seat.

"Having fun Cian? Don't they let you out at that place?"

"Yeah! But never on a picnic, I love picnics," Cian blushed at his obvious excitement and decided to settle down while the drive carried on.

They arrived at the Johnston house a little after 12 and knocked the shining brass knocker. Again, the first one to the door was the ever-present over-enthusiast.

"Wow! Jack, sir, you're here again. What can I do for you? Who are your friends?"

"Well Jamey this is Cian," he said pointing to little boy who had got very shy all of a sudden and was trying to hide as much of himself behind Alex while not trying to look rude. "…and the girl he's hiding behind is Alex," Cian blushed and brought himself out from behind her while Alex shook hands.

"Wow! You're Alex that's _fantastic_!"

"Glad you think so," Alex grinned. At that moment they heard footsteps coming from inside the house and Val appeared at the door next to Jamey.

"Hello everyone," she said a little surprised "What are you all doing here?"

"We wondered if we could steal Jamey for the afternoon so he can partake in a picnic," Jack answered tapping the box of food tucked under his arm.

"That's sounds fine, just bring him back before 5,"

Jamey bounced down the hallway grabbed his shoes and hopped around a bit while shoving them on. Still hopping on one foot as he pasted Val at the door and waved goodbye, while the others walked down the gravelled and headed off towards the park.

"So, where are we going?" Jamey asked.

"The park near here,"

"Oh cool, this one time when I was down there…" And so the afternoon went.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jack enjoyed himself thoroughly with the three children, howthey can have so much energy was beyond him. Jamey got along with Alex brilliantly, which was not hard, Jamey was a pretty likeable guy. He was very easy and calm, didn't get nervous and had a relaxed toothy smile that you just _had_ to smile back at.

Jack soon found that they had packed way to much food and started look through how much they had left. "There's enough here to feed America, did you guys leave anything at my house?" Jack asked turning to the two youngest who both giggled. That had unfortunatly lead to a food fight and they were soon attacked by ants so they decided to pack up and move somewhere else.

They had chosen a quiet secluded spot under a large elm tree which gave them a nice area of shade on the bright day, the only sounds they could hear were the birds and the shouts of children playing on the sports ground over the other side of the park.

But a different sound made Jack's head look up. It was a familiar voice, still childlike, but this time it was scared.

"What's wrong Jack?" Alex asked worriedly seeing the look of alertness on his face. The two other children looked at Jack to see what was happening then the shout came again much closer and they could make out what it was saying.

"Colonel O'Neill!" A teenage boy came running into view from out of the bushes and looked startled at Jack's company"Get the kids outta here!" he screamed almost desperately.

Jack knew who it was, but to the others, this boy looked insane and was not to be trusted and Jack's reaction to him was unexpected. "Hide! Into the bushes, quickly!" Jack ordered. The children didn't question him, the look in his eyes was the only persuasion they needed so they jumped up from the ground and Jamey guided them into the bushes where they laid down and watched from the undergrowth.

The teenage boy reached O'Neill out of breath and had a panicky look to him.

"I don't know where they are…I can't run...they are coming," he puffed out.

"Who are you running from, Jack?" Jack asked.

The young boy's face went green "Ashrak," he whispered "they're on earth,"

Jack's face went pale; Alex didn't know what they were talking about but the identical terrified looks on each of their faces told her it was bad.


	23. Ashrak

"WHAT!" the Colonel shouted. O'Neill turned to the bush that Alex, Cian and Jamey were hiding in and crouched down to face them "Run to Jamey's house, don't wait for me I'll be back as soon as I can to take you home," he said. The teenage boy scouted the area with his eyes anxiously.

"Jack I don't want to go, I want to stay with you!" Alex said defiantly.

"And…and I-I want to help Alex," Cian stuttered not used to being rebellious himself but since meeting Alex he had grown in confidence.

"Jack! We got to go! They are going to be here any minute!" The teenager shouted urgently.

"Please Alex! Go, I don't want you to get hurt," Jack said just as urgently. He picked himself up and started talking to the boy. "How did they get here? You're meant to be in school! How did you find me?"

"No time Jack," the younger boy said as he grabbed O'Neill's collar and started to run in the opposite direction of the way Cian and Jamey were trying to pull Alex.

"Alex we've got to go!" Cian shouted as he pulled at Alex's shirt.

"No I want to see what's happening!" she struggled with Cian and Jamey until she eventually had to knock both of them to the ground by falling on them to get them to let go of her. "I'm following Jack! You can either come with me or run away!" The two boys looked startled as she set off at a sprint after the other two; they shrugged at each other and raced after her.

"Alex, he said it was dangerous!" Cian argued as they ran.

"All the more reason for me to help,"

They ran in the same direction for ages until Alex thought she might have lost them but then she heard his familiar voice.

"Does Carter know? Have you warned anyone but me?"

"Well I thought I'd tell you first!" she saw them stop for awhile to talk "Seeing as they are coming after you!"

"Me?" Jack asked surprised

"It's not that unexpected; a lot of people hate us in the galaxy," Galaxy? What are they talking about? Who is he?

"Ok, how far behind are they?" Jack said taking out his cell.

"Not too far, make the call quick," the teenager said.

Jack started to make the call on his phone, asking for Major Carter, he spoke quickly for a few minutes with her making warnings and how their next plane was to make it to the base but something caught Alex's eyes that shocked her. A man appeared from thin air and his eyes flashed with menace and the knife in his hand shone brightly in the sun.

"JACK!" Alex called.

Jack spun around to look at Alex, scared for her safety and angry that she hadn't left when he had told her to, he was about to shout at her when he noticed her eyes full of disbelief and he turned to look at the source of her distress and there was an oddly dressed man plunging a knife deeply into his clone's stomach. The man's eyes glowed orange as his pulled the knife fiercely out of the boy and watched the younger Jack fall to the ground.

"GO ALEX GO!" Jack shouted. Alex was still, she couldn't move but Cian and Jamey started tugging on her again and pulling her away while Jack ran to the teenage boy and faced the murderer.

"You bastard," she heard Jack say before a huge white light engulfed her and her friends.

Jack turned as the light flashed in the corner of his eyes "Oh, that can't be good," he said. He took one last look at the Ashrak as a heavily armoured fist came towards his head.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alex, Cian and Jamey found themselves in a metal room with a shiny floor and a huge window looking out into what could be only described as space. Alex felt Cian shiver next to her, he wasn't the optimistic of all people and he had just seen someone murdered… all of them had. Oh my God, Jack! He is still in the park fighting that man! Images rushed through Alex's mind about what might be happening. The need to go and help Jack rose in her chest.

"What just happened?" Jamey's voice broke her thoughts.

"Where are we?" Cian asked.

Cian turned to Alex who looked rather panicky shifting on her feet not able to keep still. He put a hand on Alex's arm "Are you alright?"

Alex nodded silently. The room was spacious and about the size of O'Neill's living room but it had an almost…alien look to it. It was empty, no-one could tell them what was happening or even which way was home.

They only had to stand being alone for a few minutes, however, as a large panel slide open. Now that she was paying attention to it, the frame on the wall did look like it was meant to be a door. A little grey creature walked into the room, with big black eyes and a large head, it looked exactly like one of the Roswell aliens.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Alex said pushing Cian gently behind her protectively.

"I am Thor, O'Neill's friend,"


	24. Meet Thor

Jack woke to the very familiar sight of gold and bronze walls, how many times had he woken, fought or sneaked around these walls. He sat up and confirmed his thoughts as he looked at a Goa'uld prison cell, complete with bars _and_ force field.

He looked around, his eyes were still slightly blurry and his head pounded from the hit he took. A groan from the corner told him he wasn't alone. He stood up and walked to the slumped figure on the hard metal shelf that Jack used as seats.

"I missed doing this," the younger Jack said sarcastically.

"I know, it's the highlight of my day most days," he added…. "How are you alive?" Jack said looking at the blood stained shirt and the pool of blood around the young mans feet.

"I got a 'get out of death free' card, you?"

"A what?"

"A sarcophagus,"

"Oh!" Jack said "I just never died,"

They were quiet for a while not really knowing what you can say to _yourself. _There were no guards to push them around, neither of them knew how they got onto this (they assumed it was a ship). The older Jack scanned around the little cell looking for weak points but to no avail, he eventually sat down disgruntled.

"So…how's school?" he said trying to make conversation.

"It's ok, I set fire to the chemistry lab last week, so I'm suspended already…how's work?"

"Same old, I tried to retire the other day but Hammond wouldn't let me," Jack shrugged.

"Life is so unfair," The younger Jack stated. The older man just nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You're trying to tell me, you are Jack's _friend_?"

"Yes,"

"What did you just meet down the park one day?" Alex said sarcastically. In the whole room she was the only one who wasn't trying to hide from the little grey man. Cian was standing behind her, using her as a shield and Jamey was behind Cian, quiet for once in his life, thankfully.

"I understand this could be overwhelming for you, I apologise," Thor said, he didn't exactly know how to deal with earth children, it wasn't one of his strong suits but he was trying his best. "But you were in danger and O'Neill would not want you to be hurt, I would not have teleported you here otherwise,"

"A-are you real?" Cian said for the first time.

"Of course he's real, Cian, otherwise he wouldn't be talking to us," Jamey argued

"No, I meant is he a living thing or a robot,"

"This isn't a stupid sci-fi program; he's probably this hi-tech computer program…"

"That's friends with _Jack_?" Cian retaliated. They were both forgetting how scared they were of the creature and arguing playfully again.

"Good point," Jamey agreed.

"Um guys, more pressing matters here," Alex said bringing them back to reality.

"Oh right," Jamey said "Where is Jack now?" he turned to Thor.

"They are both onboard a Goa'uld cargo ship somewhere in the forests outside of Colorado springs," Thor said "I have tried teleporting them to safety but a device onboard the ship is stopping me from locking onto their signal,"

"Huh?" All three children stood there with vacant looks on their faces.

"Is he Ok?" Alex asked.

"Senses show that he is well," Thor looked at the children then gave a mental sigh "Shall I teleport Major Carter here so _she_ can assist me?"

"That would probably be the wiser thing to do," Jamey said, Cian nodded and Alex shrugged in acceptance.

Thor walked out of the room with the command to follow him. The corridor were large and shiny, a metallic theme throughout. It was spectacular to the children who had only ever seen technology briefly in their young lives and now it was here all around them.

They came to what looked like command centre, with a chair and another window looking out onto earth. Thor sat on the chair and moved things on a board that looked like very snazzy paperweights. Alex walked over to the window and leaned her head against it looking straight down.

"Wow, that's scary," All she could see was the darkness of space continuing down and down and down and down. Earth was there of course but past that she could only see stars.

"Let me see," Cian came over and leaned against the surface the same way as Alex was. "Wow imagine if there was gravity in space, pulling everything down, then you'd be falling and falling for a _long_ time,"

"Yeah but so would all the planets," Jamey said coming over and looking down. "And the stars. Then there'd be a big pile of stuff at the bottom of space,"

"Space doesn't have a bottom!" Alex giggled forgetting worrying about Jack.

"How do you know, it might do," Cian said "It could have sides and a lid!"

"He would know," Jamey said nodding his head towards Thor. Alex laughed.

"Thor, does space have sides and a lid?" she called.

The little Asguard looked up and blinked. "I do not know, I will tell you when my race has travelled to the edge of space," They could tell the alien was more than a little confused and they laughed. They went back to looking through the window with heads pressed against the glass, stifling giggles. "I am teleporting her now,"

"Colonel O'Neill said-" Sam appeared in a flash of white light and was met with the sight of three children looking out into space through an Asguard window. "I…Hello?"

The three kids looked around and smiled. Sam was shocked to see Alex, Cian and a boy she had never met before smile at her. "Deep space telemetry is _so_ much better than I thought it was," Alex said.

"You…I," Carter stuttered then turned around to face "Thor?"

"Greetings Major Carter, I am glad to see you are well,"

_A/N: I have no idea where this is going, but hopefully it will be good :) Keep reviewing, it keeps me going!_


	25. Sam

"Sam! Jack's in a thingy cargo whatsit but Thor can't help because of a thing that stops him and Thor's going to tell us what the edge of space is like when he gets there!" Cian maybe might have had too much excitement for one day, he looked like a bundle of nerves and his last sentence just proved Sam's theory.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder "Maybe you need to sit down for a while?" she asked him.

"Ok," Cian said "But I want to help when we think of a plan to get Jack back from the thingies," and with that he went back over to the window and sat down beside it with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thor?" Sam repeated, she had just come from a meeting with General Hammond about the phone call she had had from Jack earlier, _that_ was a big enough headache, _this_ was just adding insult to injury. "Explain please,"

"O'Neill and his clone have been imprisoned on your planet in a Goa'uld cargo ship. However I am unable to retrieve him through teleportation,"

"Why not?" Sam asked "How did the ship get onto Earth without us realising?"

"From what I can gather from the information retrieved, the cargo ship has been equipped with advanced technology that is blocking most of my ships sensors it may also be doing this to your satellites,"

"What kind of advanced technology?" Sam grew worried, if the Goa'uld had gotten hold of something they could defeat the Asguard with, they weren't safe.

"I do not know, I can still teleport the whole ship onto this one but I will be unable to take away any weapons they may have, it could be lethal to my ship,"

"Wait! Wait, wait," Sam and Thor turned to Alex; they had both forgotten the three very confused children that were onboard and Sam suddenly felt rather guilty

"Jack's _clone_?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So…how's life in general?" Young Jack asked.

"Oh pretty good actually, until this; things were going pretty smoothly, any news?"

"I got a girlfriend," the young man's eyes glinted with humour.

"You what? You're dating, like _16_ year olds?"

"…and I'm around 17, I don't see the problem,"

"Fine then, I can't talk," Jack said, then grinned mischievously himself "I'm dating Carter,"

"YOU WHAT?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thor, I have to tell General Hammond about the situation, could you beam us _all_ down into Cheyenne Mountain?" Sam said after devising a plan with Thor privately. The Ashrak did have more superior weapons than the last time and the thing that was blocking sensors and sounded a lot like some kind of ancient defence mechanism to Carter and General Hammond had to be told about the plan while the children had to be kept in the dark to prevent them from getting into more trouble.

"Of course,"

It only took a few seconds for the light to come again and all four of them found themselves in Hammond's office with a very startled looking General in a leather chair.

Carter noticed that the General probably wasn't having the best of all days right now, O'Neill had taken the day off, was being hunted then caught, then she disappeared and now three children, who defiantly _didn't_ have security clearance and probably knew about the biggest secret in the world, were standing in his office with his major who he had been worrying about ever since she had disappeared had arrived just in time to disrupt any quiet time to himself he might have been having.

"Can people just stay in one place for one minute?" General Hammond said exasperated.

"Nice to meet you at last, General Hammond," Alex said politely.

"Maybe you should wait in that room there through the windows, while we talk guys?" Sam said gently.

The three children shrugged in acceptance and walked on through into the briefing room and sat down around the table and talked quietly amongst themselves.

Sam explained to the General what was happening to Colonel O'Neill was and what Thor would do to help. Thor could only teleport the whole ship but not the things inside it, all they had to do was get the things that were inside, out so Thor could deal with them.

"Yes that's sounds simple but is it _really_? ...and what are we going to do with these children, Major?" General Hammond asked "How much do they know? How much have they seen?"

Carter winced; they knew a lot and had seen quite a bit. Carter explained to Hammond what had happened while the children were having their own conversation outside in the briefing room.

"They are _not_ going to let us help," Alex said frustrated.

"Alex, you do realise what happened the last time you helped Jack; his 'clone' got stabbed. Do you remember? It was this _afternoon_." Jamey said sarcastically.

"That's another thing, how did Jack get a _clone_?" Cian added. "Something fishy is happening and I want to know how an alien is on speaking terms with Mr. O'Neill,"

"We should look around _here_!" Alex said "I mean this is where it all happens, right?" Cian looked pleased at the idea but Jamey looked like he would rather sit on a block of ice.

"Alex I don't think this is such a good idea," he said.

Back in General Hammond's office Carter finished telling Hammond what the children knew and was trying to think up good cover stories. They spent a few minutes but whichever way they tried they were never going to believe any of the one's they thought up. Carter was just about to give up and go back to they thought up at the beginning of the conversation when Hammond spoke up.

"Where are they?"

"Who, sir?"

"The children,"

Carter swivelled round to look through the window and into an empty briefing room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You can't be dating Carter!"

"Who says? A 50 year old in a teenage body can date teenage girls but I can't date Carter, I don't think that's extremely fair," Jack was having fun with this and planned to for a long time.

"No offence but I don't think there is a law that says 50 year olds in teenage bodies can't date teenage girls but I do think there is a certain rule I think you are forgetting," Older Jack smiled at the young man in the corner. "Don't tell me I've finally gone senile?" the teenager said.

"I-" Older Jack began.

"No I don't want to hear your excuses," he said holding up a hand to stop him talking "I clean my hands of you,"

"I am you," Jack said.

They sat in silence for a while as older Jack tried to look around the area outside the cell without being able to get out of his cell and eventually sat back down against the golden walls.

"How did you find me?" Jack asked.

"When?" the teenager asked.

"At the park with the kids,"

"I was sitting down at home, lazily, when Thor talks to me through one of the communicators he gave me for emergencies telling me to get out of the house quickly and find you, said he would get to earth as soon as he could and told me about the Ashrak, so I ran to Cheyenne Mountain, you weren't there, one of the marines said to check the children's home, you weren't there, but this lady called Mary said you were at the park and on my way to the park something shot at me and I decided to quicken the pace,"

"Oh, that makes sense," Jack said. "You still got that communicator on you?"

"Yeah," Older Jack gave his younger version a look that plainly said 'You are very slow'. "You want me to talk to Thor?"

"That would be an idea," Jack said sarcastically.

"He said only to use it in emergencies,"

"This isn't an emergency?"

"Not really, no-one is threatening us,"

"Someone just stabbed you!"

"Yes but they obviously want us alive if the didn't let me die!"

"Give it here!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You can give it to me," A deep distorted voice came from the bars of the cell where and tall and eerie dark man was standing, holding out his hand with one arm and in the other the was a very mean looking weapon that held onto his arm by inserting long needles into the flesh that carried on all the way up to the fingers which held what could only be described as the barrel that was pointing straight at Jack's clone. "NOW!"


	26. Missing children

The whole base was on alert looking for three missing children. The marines who were guarding every exit thought that they were having a joke played on themas looking for children on the secret underground military base was not the most usual thing to happen but not many usual things happened in that place.

Cian, Alex and Jamey, however, were not looking to escape through any of the exits, by this time they knew that everyone must be searching for them and had just narrowly escaped a marine patrolling the corridor by jumping into a store cupboard.

"This is great Alex, now what are we going to do?" Jamey asked.

Alex had her ear up against the door listening forthe oppotune moment to run out and miss the guard "Shhhh"

Jamey rolled his eyes "We're never going to get out that way now, we're cornered! Just give up,"

Alex glared at Jamey "Do you _ever_ shut up!" Alex whispered "We will get out this way,"

"I don't think so,"

"Shut up, they'll hear your big mouth,"

"No, I can talk if I want to-"

"How about getting out that way?" Cian spoke up pointing at a large vent in the top corner of the room. Both Alex and Jamey looked at each other and then the vent.

"Jamey will never fit Cian," Alex said. Jamey was tall. Extremely tall. Alex would be able to, she would be just the right size and there was no question as to whether Cian would fit.

"I'll stay behind, you two go and report back to me what you find," Jamey smiled. Alex nodded excitedly then made her way to Cian in the corner.

"We need a screwdriver or something to take off the panel," Cian said. Alex bit her bottom lip in worry, where were they going to find a screwdriver. Cian, however, seemed to have fixed that problem and had already taken out the first screw.

"How'd you do that?" Alex asked.

"I'm using a coin," Cian said. He was placing the coin in the nook in the screw and twisting it until they came off. That boy was resourceful.

They quickly had the panel off and Cian gave Alex a leg up into the vent, Jamey was watching fascinated that the little boy had managed to lift her up and climb into the vent by himself without any help. Cian gave a little salute to Jamey and a promise to come back then crawled off after Alex.

OoOoOoOoO

"Give what to you?" Clone Jack asked.

The Ashrak visibly fumed, steam coming out of his ears. "Do not play dumb with me you ignorant child, I heard every word of your conversation. Now, hand the communicator over to me!"

"What communicator?" Jack asked, deciding he liked seeing this guy angry, it was funny. If he did want them alive, he couldn't kill them right? As if the Ashrak heard Jack's thoughts the Ashrak turned to Jack.

"This weapon you see attached to my arm will not kill but get on the wrong side of it and it _will_ hurt, for a long time," Ashrak said pointing it at Jack and shot him instantly. Jack felt pain sear up his spine making his back arch and then it shot through his limbs making him crumple onto the floor then finally it made it way to his head blocking out his eyesight and his hearing with a high screeching sound. Jack's clone looked with shock at what was happening but he hid his emotions from the Ashrak. "Give it to me boy," the Ashrak said once more.

Clone Jack obediently held out the communicator and put it in the man's hands. The man walked away and Jack (clone) rushed to the man on the floor.

"Colonel, are you alright?" There was no answer, he touched the Colonel's arm and immediately the older man's arm shot up and held onto the clone's arm tightly. He couldn't see or hear, the world was shut out to him and the touch was comforting. "I'll take that as a 'kind of'," Jack (clone) said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There were coughs coming from behind her again.

"Cian stop coughing, they'll hear us,"

"I can't help it, it's really dusty,"

"I've got TB and you don't hear me coughing,"

Cian thought about that for a moment and decided that she was probably right he was over-reacting "Have you had your medication today?"

"Yes, now be quiet," Cian was always checking up on her, it was sweet most of the time butright now she found it annoying. Something made her move her head"I can hear Sam,"

She could hear Hammond's voice as well, she lay down in the vent and pressed her ear to the cold metal.

"Yes, they say they found Jamey in a storage room on this level but the other's we can't find and he won't tell us where unless they are (rustle of papers) 'in danger from being stabbed, shot at or blown up, otherwise Alex and Cian can look after themselves' were his exact words, sir," Sam said.

"We can't have children running around this facility, Major" Hammond's voice came "I'm holding you responsible for them. Do we know why they ran away?"

"Jamey says he think Alex was upset because she couldn't help save Jack, and Cian wanted to explore,I think Jameyjust went along to make sure they didn't get into any trouble,"

'We're getting Sam _and _Jamey in trouble,' Cian whispered

'Yeah come on, let's find a way to get into the office' she whispered back. They started crawling silently along the shaft until they reached the panel that looked out onto Hammond's office as she was about to hit the panel off so she could come out, she heard _that_ word again. The word that started this bizarre day.

"…Ashrak are dangerous Major, we don't know what they could have got planned. We can't send a child out with you,"

"I think we owe her that much General, if we aren't going to tell her about the Stargate then we can at least let her be there when we get him home safely, she could stand far away from the fighting and say hi to him when we get him to a safe position," Sam said "She's a strong girl, she can take care of herself, sir,"

"This is still too dangerous, Major," No it's not she can handle it, she thought. She hit the panel with such force that she literally fell out into Hammond's office, quickly followed by Cian, who wasn't expecting the sudden movement; they ended up a pile on the floor. Hammond's face was priceless as they fell a metre and a half from the vent near the ceiling to the floor and got up smoothly and glared at the two adults.

"I'm going to help Sam or I'll tell everyone about Goalds, Ashes, Stargazes, clones and…and…"

"Thor," Cian added.

"Yeah him too,"

They both folded their arms over their chests and glared at the General and Carter once more.


	27. Can you hear something

"Squeeze my arm, if you can hear me now," Jack (clone) had been saying the same sentence for the last half an hour. His arm was starting to ache from the grip O'Neill had on it but at least he knewJack was still alive. He stared around the cell and what he could see of the rest of the ship from his position, not willing to leave Jack and saw only gold walls. He hated being locked up, especially if he couldn't find a way to escape.

The ship shuddered and beside him Jack tensed up, a sound like the powering up of an engine came but then stopped abruptly and the lights went out. Ha! They can't get the ship to take off! "Squeeze my arm, if you can hear me now," To his surprise Jack turned his head towards him but didn't squeeze his arm so he must have heard something or was just looking around.

"Jack can you hear me?" Jack let go of his arm but kept on looking at him. "Can you see me?" He waved his hands in front of Jack's face but Jack didn't blink or register that they were there. "Nod if you can hear me?"

Jack nodded his head and started rubbing his temples "Wha- what's h-ha-happening?" he asked slightly uncertain of his voice.

"Well, we're still stuck; they can't get the ship to take off so we're not flying anywhere soon,"

"C-carter will get us out,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam found herself suiting up ten year olds to go on a dangerous mission, they had the vests (slightly big), green trousers, green shirts and the helmets with safety glasses to go with it.

"Now remember you two," she said to Alex and Cian "You stay behind all of us, you stay with Lieutenant Richards," she pointed at a muscular man who waved at them "If you get tired, tell him and he will wait for you to rest. First sign of gunfire, put your head down low and lie flat on the ground until it stops or someone tells you to get up, if I say retreat you stay low but make your way back the way we came, do I make myself clear?"

Both children nodded. They were a bundle of nerves even though both of fought very confidently with Hammond about how they should go and rescue Jack with everyone. The General wasn't keen at all but after they signed a piece of paper saying they wouldn't repeat anything they had seenat the SGChe felt he owed it to them. Jamey just wanted to go home, Val would be worrying by now and if he was going to keep the secret, him coming home late was not a good start because Val would immediately start asking questions. They told the children's home, however, that Cian and Alex were staying the night around O'Neill's and so they were ready to go and help.

Sam looked at them, she'd never been so nervous at going out on a mission, if anything happened to them, she'd never be able to forgive herself "Ok, first sign that the mission may fail, head's down and run home," she said for good measure.

"Don't worry Sam; we're not going to do anything stupid,"

"Going on this mission is stupid," she said bluntly. "Alright let's go, guys!" she shouted the rest of the group, Richards immediately stood next to the children and made sure they were at the back of the group before they headed off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Can you see anything yet?"

"No, not a thing,"

"Not even whether it's lighter or darker in one area,"

Jack sighed "No,"

"Not even-"

"Jack! Shut up,"

Jack (clone) shut up for a while probably thinking that Jack thought he had rather not got his hearing back so soon.

"Do you think Carter's coming to get us?"

"Of course she is,"

They sat in silence waiting for something to happen, Jack (clone) occasionally getting up and rattling the bars and shouting insults at whoever might be around at the time as Jack tried desperately to be able to see something.

"You know, I don't think they are coming to get us,"

"She is," Jack said defiantly, then he chuckled. "If she doesn't, the kids will," he said. Hammond must be having a hell of a day trying to keep Alex in tow.

"Kids?"

"The kids at the picnic you interrupted,"

"They're yours? Wow, you have been busy while I've been away,"

"They're orphans, you idiot," he said "I just look after them once in a while,"

"Since when does 'Jack O'Neill' look after orphans?"

"Since now,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

They had been marching for a good hour before Alex decided to make conversation with their baby sitter.

"So what's your name?"

"Richards, we need to be silent, miss," the Lieutenant whispered. Oh great they had a real conversationalist looking after them, didn't they? Alex sulked a little and went back to exchanging funny faces with Cian from the other side of the burly man in between them. The closer they got to the target, the lower down the team went, crouching through the trees. There were seven of them altogether, not counting the kids and they were all pretty well camouflaged that even Alex couldn't see most of them and she was directly behind them.

A rustle of bushes brought her attention away from Cian for a split second but then saw a bird fly off from the undergrowth, her nerves were getting the better of her and she didn't like it. Cian sent her a puzzled, worried look when she stopped sticking her tongue out at him and Alex just shrugged at him but then her head snapped round to look behind her, _that_ was definably a foot step. No creature moved to explain where the sound had come from, someone was behind them.

"Oy! Richards, there is someone there," she whispered fiercely.

"It is your imagination, just be quiet so we can listen for actual threats,"

"There is _someone_ there!" she said frustrated.

Richards looked like he was going to retaliate when a yellow shot came zooming out of the bushes and hit him squarely between the shoulder blades and he went down with a scream. The rest of the group ducked down and Cian jumped on Alex, pushing her down into the bushes and out of the way.


	28. Battles

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Hear what?" His clone had been lying down peacefully in the corner and sat up to listen.

Gunfire sounded from outside the ship, orders being yelled across a distance and Jack knew the voice that they came from. "Sam's here," he said simply.

"Are you sure?" Jack (clone) got up and pressed his ear against the wall Jack was sitting against and heard for himself "We have to try and get out,"

OoOoOoOoO

Cian got off Alex from where he had jumped on her and grabbed her hand, still low on the ground they started making their way back.

"Cian, we can't leave them!" They stopped and knelt down on the ground. "Please?"

"Alex! She told us to come back if this happens; you _promised_ her you would,"

Alex looked at Cian, his dark brown eyes pleading with her, it was strange, she thought Cian would be frightened more than anything else but Cian wasscared for _her_.

"Don't worry; we won't do anything stupid,"

"Alex, they don't want you to get hurt, going back in there _is_ a stupid thing to do," Cian didn't want her to go, she was the only proper friend he'd ever had since his parents had died and he didn't want her to get herself killed.

He took in a deep breath to settle his nerves and looked at her, she really needed to do this and he knew he couldn't stop her "First sign of trouble and we run like hell, ok?"

Alex grinned "Deal," and they made their way silently back to the gunfire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jack and his clone rattled the barsof the cell, threw things at the force field, yelled insults into thin air hoping that someone may be on board to catch them. "Why isn't Thor beaming them up?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Which ones, our side or the Ashrak?"

"Either!" Jack sat down but missed the seat that he thought was there and landed painfully on the floor "…and I wish he could give me my eyesight back," Jack (clone) sat down next to him and gave a huge sigh.

"We are never going to get out of here," At that moment the force field went down and Jack (clone) shouted "Yes!"

"What?"

"The field-thingy went down, now we just have to break the bars!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Stop, Cian," Alex whispered. They crouched as statues, Cian beside Alex ready to push her over if a shot came out of nowhere. There was gunfire all around them and it was deafening, yellow streaks from the invisible enemy poured into the little area of people from all sides. "They have got them surrounded," Alex said with dread. She could hear Sam's voice; it was hoarse from calling out orders that didn't help their situation. "We've got to help," she said defiantly and Cian knew that this wasn't going to end well and his feeling was confirmed when Alex took out the back-up knife that they were given, from out of her boot.

"Alex, no!" Cian whispered fiercely "They are for self-defence!"

Cian argued all the way to her target, it was a place where you could see yellow bolts just being produced from thin air. As they got closer the continuous shooting from the invisible person stopped. "Oh shit, he's seen us," Alex said bluntly. Cian wasn't listening.

He pounced onto the invisible enemy and brought it down with a crash, he had no knife out and Alex wondered when had he gotten so brave? Then she was plunging into the battle herself. "Find his weapon, Cian," They could feel the person struggling underneath them and he was quickly winning the small scuffle. Alex found herself being hit in the face by an armoured fist and was dazed for a minute and had to wait for her head to stop spinning.

"Alex I found it! It's on his arm!" Cian's voice shook her to her senses, she saw Cian pinning something to the ground and then it appeared. A large armoured man became visible and had his other arm pulled back ready to hit Cian in the back of the head. She jumped on the other arm, slashing the fingers, and anything else that wasn't armoured, with her knife.

"Cian! Destroy the weapon," She saw Cian pulling the little weapon off the fingers of the enemy and smashing it against a rock but as he turned his head to check it was destroyed, the Ashrak lashed out and hit Cian in the face sending him to the ground with a yell.

Alex stabbed the unprotected part of the Ashrak's leg in anger making the enemy shout in pain, and then she grabbed Cian by the collar and made a hasty get away, with him only half conscious from the blow.

When she could be sure the man wasn't following them she lay Cian down to look at him. The bridge of his nose was bleeding and he had a cut running over the top of his eyebrow.

"Cian, Cian! Are you alright?" she said anxiously.

"Umm…. I can't remember," Cian opened his eyes but they looked glazed over and a little sleepy. "My head hurts,"

"Don't close your eyes, ok?" Alex didn't want him to fall asleep; she knew _that_ wouldn't be good. "Come on, Cian, can you stand up?"

"Yeah," He got up, but his eyes immediately blacked out from the sudden movement. "Whoa,"

Alex put an arm around him to steady him and started moving off into the bushes towards the fight. When she was running away from the Ashrak she saw something that wasn't normal for a day in the woods.

"I thought I saw the spaceship, Cian," she said. "We can save Jack,"

OoOoOoOoO

When the first shot came, Sam was terrified. It came from the back, that was where the children were! She gave the order to take cover and she ducked down behind a thick tree trunk and checked her P-90 quickly and aimed her gun at thin air at first. Cian and Alex were nowhere to be seen but she could see Richards lying still on the ground.

"Shit!" she swore, she had lost one already. She didn't have time to brood over that as the next shot came and barely missed the Captain on her right. She ordered her team to fire in the direction that the shots were coming from and started firing herself.

The battle with an invisible, terrifying enemy went on for ten minutes, all that time, Sam was wondering why Thor wasn't beaming them up left, right and centre... and because he wasn't, they were being surrounded. She took out the communicator Thor had given her and shouted into it.

"We have them out in the open!"

"I am sorry Major Carter my ship senses no hostiles around you, I cannot teleport if I cannot lock onto them,"

Well that was just great, now what were they going to do? She heard an Ashrak yell in its deep voice and a child shout in pain. She turned her head and saw Alex pull a knife out of an enemy leg while Cian lay unconscious on the ground. Sam cursed and was about to jump to help when Alex quickly ran away almost dragging Cian behind her. When Alex was out of range of her gun Sam stopped the Ashrak from following them by shooting him as many times as she could.

Sam was about to turn back to the rest of the battle when a yellow streak came out of nowhere and hit her left shoulder. Pain seared through her left side and she was forced back into the trunk of the tree she was using for cover.


	29. Bright lights

"Cian! Can you see it?" Alex asked him. He was using her as support and blood from the cut above his eyebrow was getting into his eye but he could see a big grey shape that was unlike any he had seen, sitting in between some trees, it had a window at the front that looked like a windscreen and something that looked like it could be opened to get into the ship and, of course, Alex went straight towards it.

"Alex, I don't think this is such a good idea," Cian said "There could be more of them inside,"

Alex turned and looked at Cian, he looked in a bad shape, she had tried to clean his face up with her sleeve a few minutes ago but he was still bleeding freely from his nose. She hoped it wasn't broken.

"Maybe you should stay out here and watch out for me?"

"No! Alex, we should've run home ages ago, my ears are hurting from the sound of gunfire, I can't breathe through my nose and blood is in my eye not to mention you have a nasty cut around your jaw that's going to need stitches!" Alex reached up and touched her jaw then looked at her hand. There was blood on it... and on her collar, how had she not noticed that?

"We've got to help," she said and returned to feeling around the ship looking for a door. Cian gave a mental sigh and wiped his already bloody sleeve across his face and went to help her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ouch!" Jack (clone) backed away from the bars as he kicked them fiercely injuring his toe in frustration. "I can't reach the panel on the outside," he said.

"Do you think I could?"

"You are blind,"

"Doesn't mean I won't be able to reach it,"

Jack (clone) looked at Jack and gave in "Fine, come over here," Jack made his way over to the bars and felt his way over to the younger man. "Put your arm through there and reach to the right and feel the wall until you find the panel.

They stood there for a long time with Jack feeling around the walls until he felt something protruding out from the smooth surface.

"I've got it, but I think it's only the corner, it's too far away for me to get the buttons,"

"Doesn't matter we don't know the code anyway," Jack brought his arm back in and sat back down on the floor and his clone joined him. "Do you think they are winning out there?"

"Of course they are, they've got Carter," Though Jack knew something had gone wrong, he could feel it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Major Carter!" The young Captain rushed to her side barely missing several shots. They were keeping the Ashrak at bay, they had killed three already including the one who had just shot Carter but there were more than they first thought. "Major are you alright?" She felt her pulse checking that she was alive, she was, then went to cleaning her wound with her emergency med kit.

Sam opened her eyes a little, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and got up. "I'll be fine, Captain," she said "Get back to a safer position and don't worry about me," Sam rubbed her head from where it hit against the tree and went back to fighting.

She only had to for a little while until something caught her eye, Alex and Cian were standing by a bright door going into the enemy ship, Cian looked apprehensive but alive, thank God, but Alex looked excited and quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ship closing the door behind them.

"Alex! No!" Carter shouted just before a white light engulfed her and her team and teleported them to safety.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow," Cian whispered. They were standing in a small, golden room with panels of buttons and seats that looked like that was where you pressed them from, they were looking out of the windows at the front of the ship and lights were flashing and beeping happily. "Alex we got to hide, we're not meant to be in here,"

"We have to find the Jacks," she said and quickly made her way into a corridor and first door she found opened automatically when she arrived, "Come on in here," she said.

The room it led into was dark except for a glowing sphere in the centre of the room. It was blue and there was writing on it that shone white hot. Alex was mesmerized by it and she stared making her way closer to the strange device on the podium.

"Alex I don't think you should go near it," Cian said nervously.

"I just want a look," It was totally different from the overall colour scheme of the ship, it didn't belong. Cian looked at her getting closer and closer to the strange thing and started fidgeting and looking anxiously in and out of the room before he sighed and gave up.

"You are going to kill me one day,"

Alex grinned at the statement and started walking around it trying to see it from every angle. "Ok, you've seen it," Cian said as her face came very close to it. "We need to find Jack!"

That brought her back to reality; she snapped her head up and nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's go," and they left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They found themselves on Thor's ship, which was a surprise for most of the group because that had never happened to them before but Carter ignored it and went straight to Thor.

"Thor! Beam up the children! Beam them up!" she ordered

"That was what I was attempting to do before they put themselves in danger by going into the ship but I am afraid they went in too quickly,"

"Well then send us back down to get them," she said more calmly.

"I cannot, you are all too injured to do any good,"

Sam looked around her people, all of them were sporting injuries that weren't dangerous but most of them were worse than hers and she nodded at Thor but it made her sick to be even thinking about leaving Alex and Cian down there. "Can you do anything to help?" If she got them healed quickly they could still rescue them.


	30. stubborn

"Alex why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn," Cian grumbled as they walked down yet another bright golden corridor.

"Because…" Alex said. She didn't finish the reply; instead she pushed Cian against the wall behind one of the many pillars and placed a hand over his mouth before he could say anything. A deep, distorted voice came from down the corridor followed by an angry, younger one that Alex found very familiar.

"Why do you give yourself false hope?" the vile voice came.

"Why do you deny that we're going to kick your ass!" Yup that was defiantly Jack, well, at least the younger version.

The evil voice laughed and she heard footsteps coming their way. Alex pointed to the door a few seconds away and sneaked silently to it ducking into it when it opened for them. It closed again just in time for the owner of the voice to walk by.

They found themselves in some sort of armoury with some weapons that looked like spears and others that were hand-held and looked kind of like snakes in a 'z' shape. Some actually looked dangerous to the user with needles poking out but most of them were like the weapons they took off that one guy in the field.

"How about we take one weapon each…for self-defence," Alex suggested.

"How about no," Cian said "The last time you wanted to use a weapon for 'self defence' _this_ happened to my face," He said pointing to his nose. She had to admit he had a point.

"Well I'm going to take two so I can give them to the Jack's when we rescue them,"

"_If_ we rescue them," Cian said darkly "I'm starting to feel all we've done now is cause more trouble than we're worth,"

Alex was a little hurt by that, she was just trying to help…and if Cian hadn't been supporting her she wouldn't have been able to get this far. "We're doing well… thanks Cian… for helping me,"

Cian smiled a little. "Anytime, Alex, anytime" he said chuckling. He brushed his curls out of his face, he could feel the blood drying around his nose and his eye, which he took as a good thing, at least it wasn't b;eeding so much anymore. He saw Alex look guiltily at his face, she knew it was her fault he had got that way but Cian didn't blame her, he jumped the guy out of his own free will. He looked around the small room, trying to hide his face. "Let's take the snaky things, they look useful," he said pointing at the zatnikatel.

Alex smiled warmly at him "I kind of liked the staff things,"

"Oh yeah because that's easy to sneak around with," Cian said sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes "Smart arse," she said, Cian grinned at her while she grabbed two zat guns off a shelf.

"Is there anyone out there?" she asked. Cian pressed his ear up against the door and waited for a few seconds; if he was concentrating he thought he could hear the two prisoners talking to each other but nothing else.

"The cost's clear," he said and he opened the door quietly with Alex right behind him.

They only had to sneak down the corridor a little way before Alex found the cell with the two Jacks in. She checked the room, not only with her eyes but with her ears, for the invisible enemy. After she was sure as she could be that they weren't there she walked into the room with Cian behind her.

"Holy shit it's the kids!" the younger Jack exclaimed almost jumping out of his skin, his eye's wide with surprise and shock at the state they were in.

"What?" The older Jack said. As soon as she saw him, she knew something was wrong; he was looking straight at her but his brown eyes were unfocused and glazed.

"What's happened to him?" she asked anxiously, kneeling down in front of the bars.

"Alex?" Jack asked feeling his way towards the bars.

"Uh…Alex, him being blind is going to make it hard for us to rescue him," Cian said nervously.

"Cian? What the hell are you two doing here? Where's Carter? Why are you here? How did you get here?" Jack asked angrily, this was dangerous; they were going to get hurt.

"Sam let me come, she got ambushed by Ashrak and we were the only one's who could get to the ship," Alex tensed up at his tone of voice.

Jack felt like shit, he had lead them into danger, two innocent children "WHAT! No Alex! You should. have. run! Why do you have to be sostubborn and arrogant?" Jack said fuming at their stupidity "I don't want you here! Go Alex!"

He was scared, memories flooded his brain and that fatal gunshot sounded in his head again, Sara's screams. He had lost a child; he didn't want it to happen all over again. Jack's clone knew what he was thinking and a dark look clouded his eyes.

Alex felt tears threatening at the back of her throat and eyes "I-I just…I don't…I wanted to help…I thought I could help," She got up and rushed to the door, pushing past Cian who was more terrified of Jack at that moment than the Ashrak earlier.

"Alex?" Jack whispered, realising what it must have sounded like "I didn't mean… it's not like that," He knew she wasn't in the room and he filled with dread at the thought of her running into an Ashrak now. "Cian?" he called. Cian jumped when his name was said.

"Yes sir?"

Jack winced at the fear in his voice.

"Find her, keep her safe and bring her back to me, tell her I'm sorry," he ordered.

Cian calmed a little from the sincerity and love in Jack's voice "Don't worry Jack, she's smart, she knows that you didn't mean it and if she doesn't I'll make it clear," he confidently. Then he slipped the guns through the bars of the cell and said "Brought you a little something," then he raced off after Alex.

"Smart kids," Jack (clone) stated looking at the Zat guns.

"What?"

"They brought us Zat guns," He said surprised, Zat guns were the most useful thing when dealing with Ashrak, you can make sure they are dead by shooting three times and the guns knock them out fist blow.

Jack winced, they were smart and very brave and resourceful to make it this far and he had just said something very stupid. "I just remembered…that day… when she came in here and-"

"I know Jack, so did I," Jack (clone) said darkly while hiding the guns safely in his clothes. "So did I,"


	31. Time alone

All that were left of the rescue team were beamed down into the base infirmary to meet a startled Doctor at seeing her infirmary so full.

"Find a bed each of you, who is in need of medical assistance straight away?" Janet ordered and she got to work.

General Hammond rushed down to the infirmary after being informed of the team's return and came in to find most of the team having to lye down on beds and Major Carter was the only one upright but she had a sling supporting her left arm. An even more shocking thing that Hammond noticed was that the children were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened, Major?" he asked.

Carter looked up at him, her eyes had dark circles around them and she looked upset and frustrated. "I'm sorry, sir," she said "We couldn't get to them, it was an ambush and Thor couldn't beam up the enemies liked we once hoped,"

"What about the children?" Hammond said gently just encase it was terrible news.

Sam sighed tiredly "They went into the enemy ship, anything could've happened to them by now,"she said sadly. She rubbed her eyes and ran a tired hand through her hair. "Cian looked pretty beaten up and was unconscious at one stage but he looked better later on when he was following Alex into the ship, I just hope they can sneak around silently enough,"

Hammond suddenly looked foreboding, after all, if the children didn't come back he was the one who had to write the letter and losing a child is the worst thing that can happen to a person, Jack was living proof of that.

"We need to contact Thor again and devise a better plan," he said "We'll get them home," She needed that confidence and...so did he.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cian snuck around the deserted hallways, always listening, but that was made hard by the fact his heart was beating so loudly. Where could she have gone? It was an alien ship; you can't run away on a ship or even have time to find the best hiding places.

"Alex!" he whispered loudly. He looked in every room he came across, checking first with his ears if there were anybody else in there and had came across one or two where there were. Thankfully, he was quiet enough to just leave before they could open the door and find him standing there.

He sat down behind a pillar, out of the way, and rested. He was tired and his head throbbed painfully, he laid his head back against the pillar and sighed. Alex was so difficult, he complained to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alex ran she didn't know where she was going she just knew that Jack didn't want her in the room, tears blinded her eyes and she stopped after a little while realising she was stupid to be running along an enemy ship in plain sight. She ducked behind a pillar and wiped her eyes, she was doing everything stupidly today and she didn't want to give Jack more ammo.

She calmed down in a few minutes, taking in deep breaths and focusing on something else, like listening for enemies. She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, she could hear the humming of the ship and the rumble of deep voices somewhere near the front. Then she heard her name being whispered loudly from down the corridor, she opened her eyes, she didn't want to see Cian but she knew he was just worried about her...she just wanted some time alone. She got up silently and made her way to the door on the other side of the corridor, it opened and she went in.

Cian came down the corridor and sat down in the place Alex had just vacated and sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"General Hammond, with all due respect, sir, but I think I should be on the rescue team," Major Carter argued.

"But I think otherwise, Major. You are injured, you will be no use to anyone," She hit her fist onto the briefing room table in anger. "Major will you please calm yourself before I give you some downtime," the General threatened.

Sam sat down and took a breath before speaking again "I just wasn't very good at looking after them and I want to make sure they get back safely," she said through gritted teeth. She wasn't really angry at the General she was more angry with herself at not keeping them in line.

"I know Major, but you won't help much, you will be nuisance and to keep this mission from going astray we need everything to go perfectly," he said.

She nodded her head slowly "Yes, sir," She got up from the table and Hammond dismissed her. Sam made her way to her lab, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get anything done but she needed something to take her mind off everything. She shouldn't have let them come on the mission with her, she knew _Jack_ could take care of himself but they were only two children. Why didn't they run back like she told them to?

But then she wondered if they had actually found Jack and were able to get them out. No they couldn't, not without weapons, they had knifes but not anything better than that…unless they found some. She quickly dismissed the thought because it was too absurd to think about and went back to fretting about them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alex looked at the room she was in; it was the same one as earlier with the sphere and the strange glow. She found herself being drawn to it again, she wanted to know what it said in the weird white writing that covered it, what did it do? Who made it? Certainly not these idiots with the make-me-invisible-machines. It was _really_ alien, kind of like Thor's ship but almost...magical.

Something caught her eye near the bottom of the sphere, there was a letter or a figure on it that glowed a bright green and it looked kind of like two people holding hands. Alex frowned at why _this_ one should be any different to the rest; she reached out her hand and touched the smooth curves of the letter.

The sphere cracked and shone red, getting brighter and brighter and she jumped away. It was like something hatching from an egg and was making a sound like something going to explode. Alex backed away and shielded her eyes against the light and then spoke.

"Oh shit,"


	32. explosion

_A/N: more! sorry this one came late because my computer has been misbehaving :)_

Cian's head hurt, he was also feeling exhausted. The day's events were catching up on him and he just wanted to sleep, closing his eyes for a few minutes wouldn't hurt, would it? He felt his eyes drooping and something in the back of his mind told him that falling asleep, at this moment and in his current state, wasn't a good idea. His eyes closed and he felt himself drifting off but the sudden shuddering of the ship and explosions from the door next to woke him up and sent him across to the other side of the corridor.

Needless to say, that didn't help his headache as he hit his forehead against the cold metal on the opposite wall. "Argh!" He picked himself up, staggering to keep is balance after the shock wave and saw the door blown out of it's frame, whatever was in that room, Cian knew it wasn't going to be good.

He limped to the door quickly and looked in. It was a wreck, the internal workings of the ship could be seen as the blast had taken off parts of the walls and scattered crystals and glass every where. It took Cian a few seconds to recognise it as the room he and Alex first visited with the odd ball in the centre of it. Well there was no glowing soccer ball there now… but Alex had returned.

Cian swore his heart stopped at seeing her. Her leg was trapped under a slab of metal and it looked like she had been flung into the wall by the explosion just like he had been outside, with a fair amount of blood at the right side of her head and her right arm and wrist at an odd angle. There were blistering burns on her forehead and left arm and a large slash on the leg that was free.

He dived down beside her and tried his best to move the metal that was pinning her to the ground. "No, Alex, come on," Cian pleaded to her. Her eyes were closed and she was deathly pale, Cian couldn't help the sob that escaped him. He couldn't give up the futile attempts of shifting or pulling the great and heavy metal and sat back to look at her, he didn't know what to do, how to help, he was useless. "Alex? We've got to help Jack remember...Please wake up, Alex, please?"

He touched her face...it was cold. Her hair hung in front of her face and he pushed it back over her ears feeling the blood that matted her hair. "Alex..." he whispered.

Cian leaned forward and placed two fingers at her neck where the pulse should be, despair washed over him when he couldn't find it. He tried over and over again, becoming more frantic each time he checked. She couldn't be…she can't…. she has to be alive. A strong and brave girl like her can't die…can she? Tears stained his face but he couldn't sit there holding her in hope that if he held onto her she wouldn't leave him, he had to get help for her. He can't give up on her just because he can't find the pulse; he was _never_ very good at finding his own, let alone someone else's.

"Alex don't...don't leave me, please don't go." he sobbed, he let go of her, placing her against the wall again "We've got to save Jack and...and you're going to be adopted...you can't go," He stood up and wiped his face of blood and tears and ran out of the room and back to the cell holding the Jacks but as he got there he completely forgot to listen for anyone else and ran into a room with two Ashrak in it. The two Ashrak looked surprised but they quickly grabbed him and sent him to the floor.

His heart sank because he knew he was kidding himself, even if Alex had survived the blast he would never have been able to get her help, he was too useless. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as the Ashrak grabbed him and started asking him questions. He wasn't going to reply, he couldn't.

All he had left was the image of her lying still under that metal.

Jack (clone) caught a glimpse of Cian's face, it looked shocked, it looked upset but most of all it looked like the face of someone who was suffering and not just from being man handled by two rough Ashrak. Both Jacks seemed to have a sixth sense about these things and before Cian had rushed in, Jack (clone) felt dread grow heavy in his heart and Cian's grieving face just confirmed his instinct. Something had gone terribly wrong.

OoOoOoOoO

"_Major Carter report to the briefing room,_"

Sam jumped when her name was called over the intercom; she had fallen asleep at her desk and had been having some of the worst nightmares that year. She thanked the all powerful invisible force that chose to wake her up before they could get worst and made her way to the briefing room.

As she power walked along the corridor she glanced down at her watch, it had only been two hours since she was sent away, could they have come up with a plan so quickly? She quickened her pace so she almost running and arrived at the room just in time for Thor to beam her up.

She lost her balanced trying to stop herself from running into the wall of Thor's ship and fell onto her rear. Rubbing her back she stood up painfully.

"My apologies Major Carter," Thor said.

"It's alright Thor," Sam said then faced Thor "What's happened?"

"An explosion has occurred on the Ashrak ship destroying whatever advantage they had over me, the Ashrak are unaware and I can teleport them up now,"

"Do it," Sam said

"I will take their weapons and put the Ashrak in a holding area,"

OoOoOoOoO

"Tell us boy! How did you get onto this ship? I will not ask you again," The Ashrak boomed.

Cian was knelt on the floor in front of the Jack's cell with one of the smaller finger weapons pointed at his head. Jack was raging and shouting, swearing and insulting, both of them but nothing would take the attention off Cian. The Jacks had Zat guns but they wouldn't use them until Cian was out of danger.

Cian didn't say anything; he hadn't said a word to anyone since he came in. Jack was feeling his eyesight coming back and could just make out Cian's shape on the floor. He had his head down so his fore head was touching the ground and his hands were being held behind hi back by the other Ashrak.

"If you do not tell us than we shall _kill_ you," the Ashrak threatened.

Cian looked up at the being and said the first words since he had arrived "I don't care,"


	33. death

Jack looked at Cian through his shaky eyesight, what's happened? He can't see his face but he could see the weapon pointed at it.

"Hey why don't you leave the kid alone!" He said angrily.

The Ashrak turned his head to face O'Neill "Your friend doesn't care whether he lives or dies, I think he is more useful dead myself," The Ashrak said sinisterly. He was about to shoot Cian when a flash of light blinded Jack once more.

"Yes! Go Thor!" Jack shouted, but realising he was still in the cell he sighed. "Mind beaming the good guys up too?" Jack said to no-one in particular as Thor couldn't exactly hear him.

Cian got from the floor slowly, gently easing his aching muscles into working properly again. He wiped his face with his sleeve once more, which failed to do anything since it was already bloodied. The Ashrak had re-opened the cut on his nose and it was bleeding again, he felt dizzy and empty.

"Cian are you alright?" Jack (clone) asked, seeing the unusual paleness of his face.

"I-I tried… Oh God Jack… I…" Cian trailed off, looking at his feet. He couldn't do this; Jack had given him a job, an important job and now look at what he'd done.

"What happened? Is it Alex?" Jack asked, trying desperately to be able to see Cian's face.

"…I couldn't…get her to…. stay with me," Cian tried, he couldn't say dead, that would finalise it, and he didn't want that, he'd had too much of death in his young life already. "She's…gone, Jack,"

"Gone where?"

"She's…dead," Cian whispered, he couldn't say it louder if he wanted to, he couldn't repeat it either. His legs gave up their struggle to stay up and Cian dropped to the ground on his knees, wiping fresh tears from his eyes "I'm so sorry, Jack,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Are all of them on board?" Sam asked.

"Yes,"

"Can we beam up the others?"

"I'm having difficulty locating all four of them,"

"How many have you got?"

"Three,"

"Beam them up then we'll ask about the fourth," Carter said, worry filled her, if something had happened to one of them, she wouldn't know what to do.

Thor followed her orders and in the middle of the room three guys appeared all looking worse for wear. Cian's face looked like it had been used for a punch bag and Jack's eyes looked red and unfocused.

"Where's Alex?" Sam asked.

Cian was about to answer but he couldn't find his voice, he couldn't explain all over again. The only one who could was Jack's clone as he had never gotten to know Alex personally and Jack was unable to show any emotion or say anything at that moment at all. "She didn't make it Sam, I'm sorry," Jack (clone) said gently.

Cian brought his knees up to his body and put his head in them, he couldn't look at anyone and he didn't want anyone to see him he needed to be alone for a while. Jack turned to Thor from where he had been looking at Cian and gave a sad smile "I think we need to go home now," he said simply.

Sam couldn't think properly, she should have never bought her on that mission; it was a _stupid_ thing to do. She needed to know what happened "How…When…"

"Can we _just_ go home?" Jack said forcefully. Thor nodded his head and beamed them all down to Jack's house, in his living room. "Cian can you tell us what happened?" Jack asked quietly kneeling down next to him. "Sam, can you get a cloth or something to wipe his face and clean it?"

Sam nodded in agreement and went off to the kitchen while Jack wrapped his arms around Cian, not only to comfort Cian but also himself. Cian buried his face into Jack's T-shirt not able or willing to say anything and Jack accepted that.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Whoa, what happened? Where am I? Cian! Cian! Help!

Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me!

I can't hear me, Oh God. Someone help!

I can't remember…Why am I like this? Cian! I'm scared, I'm sorry, let's go home?

Alex was in darkness, well not darkness because there was nothing to make it dark, there was nothing… she was alone. Very alone. She was terrified; she had acted like an idiot to everyone. No-one cared, there were leaving her here. In this…place…could she call it that? It was nowhere and nothing, it was empty.

Jack! Cian! Sam!...Anyone!

Don't leave me…please.

Was she….dead? The last thing she remembered was that orb…it glowed and…something was different on it. Images came rushing to her, the explosion, the heat, the pain. It was all so real, it happened.

Cian wondering into the room with a look of shock and terror then…nothing…this emptiness.

Cian! Don't leave me! Don't go!

She cried, ashamed with herself for leading him around and not listening, she was so… insensitive, he had been scared, he wanted to go homeand she just did it her way, the way she wanted it…she was an idiot and now look what had happened, he'd left her.

Good for him! She had never deserved a friend like him. She was glad. He deserved so much better. She…just wished she could have made it up to him.

And Jack … her rock, her friend and comforter…what had she done? Kids were meant to make mistakes…but not one's that killed them, Jack should have never met her…then he wouldn't have had to go through all the suffering she had brought.

She mulled over her life, it was a waste of time most of it, she decided. She could've done so much more with it. She could've _learnt_ so much more…from Jack, from Sam about…the universe. There was so much of it and for all she knew they could have seen loads of it!

I wish… I wish I could have done more.

_Then why don't you?_

Who-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She gasped, straining for air; she was cold and stiff like she hadn't moved for ages. Her eyes snapped open to look at darkness, she couldn't breathe, there was no oxygen where she was. She tried lifting her hand but was stopped by wood that was placed over her. Velvet was beneath her, it smelt horrible as if something had died…she had died.

"Oh shit," Was she where she thought she was? No way. "I've beenburied?"


	34. Now

She started to panic, she'd been brought back alive but with the tiny amount of oxygen around her she wasn't going to be for much longer. She thrashed against the lid and sides but nothing would budge, they had all been nailed down, sealed. Was she still dead? Did she need air?...She took a deep breathe that gathered little oxygen and she started to suffocate, yup she needed air, her lungs were burning.

"Hello? Strange voice in my head? Help," she tried. She banged her fist against the top of her coffin and kicked it with all her might…then she felt a lightness and air rushing past her face, no, wait, not lightness, she was falling.

She landed with a thump on thick grassy ground and her eyesight began to adjust to the light after spending so much time under ground. She blinked as she looked around, she was in a graveyard. Made sense, she had just come from a grave. She had never been so confused in all her life, death…thing. She stood up on wobbling legs and ran a hand through her hair, it was longer now, she pulled a strand of hair awayfrom her head to inspect it and looked down at her hands and clothes.

She had her Simpson's T-shirt on, she grinned. Jack had buried her in her Simpson's T-shirt. She wondered what had happened to him when she had died, what became of Cian and the Johnstons, Jamey, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. How long had she been dead, she didn't look any older from what she could see of herself but you don't exactly age when you die, do you? Did she actually die? It felt like she did, at least she thought that was dieing; she hadn't exactly done it before.

She turned around to look where she was standing and saw a slab laid on the ground, she crouched down to read it, running her fingers along the engraved letters, along her own name and the date she was born and had died.

_Alexia Harriet Walker_

_1992-2004_

_Good friend and encourager, brave and strong. May she rest in peace._

She smiled at the description of herself and dismissedall the compliments, she wasn't any of them. She hadn't been a good friend to Cian when she led him into danger, she had never encouraged anyone to do the _right_ thing and she wasn't brave and strong just stupid, really. She did laugh at the 'rest in peace' part.

"Fat chance of that happening now," she said to herself.

"Can I help you, young lady?"

She spun around to meet a frail old man in gardening clothes and gloves. "I'm just visiting," She lied meekly.

"Ok, you look a bit shaken, like someone who's seen a ghost, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you, graveyards just do that to me," She explained "You wouldn't happen to know the date would you? Or where I am?"

"It's the twenty first of April and you are in the Colorado Springs graveyard, Alex,"

"Thank you," Alex said, she had only been dead for a couple of months, she looked at her grave once more "Wait…How'd you know my name?"

The old man gave a cheery smile "Well it's written right there," he laughed pointing at the slab. She glanced at the slab and when she looked up again the man was gone.

"Hello?" Alex called. She felt cold and wished Jack would have buried her in something more insulated. She was very confused to say the least and now a sudden rush of warmth filled her and the blood rushed to her head. Memories that weren't hers filled her brain, a great surge of power tingled her fingertips and knowledge of races of the universe rapped at her head and one race in particular kept on appearing in the haze …Ancients.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Sam," Daniel called walking down the corridor towards her. "Have you seen Jack? I've been looking for him all over,"

"He went home early, he's going to visit the graveyard today," Sam said sadly.

"Oh….Can I come?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, I'm going, Jack would like the company. He says he starts talking to both of them if he's left alone and he doesn't think it's a good habit to talk to dead people," Sam chuckled.

Daniel smiled; Jack had gotten over it in time. It had been hard for Jack for the first few weeks, he almost recessed back to the phase he was in when Charlie died but Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, Cian, Jamey, Val, Graham, General Hammond and his clone (who was now living with him and Sam) weren't around then. Cian had taken it rather badly, he didn't talk to anyone, but from what Daniel had heard, before Cian had met Alex he didn't talk much then so they assumed it was normal and Cian never talked to anyone since. In fact the only time Daniel had heard him speak was when he had to recount what had happened to Alex at the briefing table, which was an experience Daniel had hated. Cian got adopted by the Johnston's, who were very happy to take him and Cian seemed happy too and content.

They had gotten on with their lives, Jack became base commander and a General, Sam was a Lieutenant Colonel and the Goa'uld and replicators were gone, most of them so the Jaffa rebellion and now government was thriving…and they had just acquired a new ZPM. Life couldn't be better.

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel all got into Sam's car and made their way to the graveyard where they would hopefully find Jack and miniature Jack. They pulled up outside and there they were, sitting between two graves.

OoOoOoOoO

Ever heard the phrase 'too much information' well Alex now knew what that felt like. She fainted from the over-load and woke up looking up at a young woman in her twenties.

"Hello, Alex, how are you?" she asked. Alex recognised the voice; it was in her head, mind…whatever, when she was dead, coma ….the place in between living and ascension, her head told her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No," the woman said simply "I have downloaded knowledge into your brain, it should let you take what you need when you need it but it is not constantly around but it is all there in your mind," The woman said studied Alex for cuts or bruises.

"Why have you given me knowledge?" Alex asked confused.

"Because you asked for it stupid," The woman giggled helping her up. "Ask Jack what it's like to have that stuff downloaded into your brain; he knows what it is like, though this isn't exactly the same. Your brain can cope with the knowledge while his couldn't, not because you're smarter, but the way it was given," she said.

"Jack died and came back to life too?" Alex asked brushing herself off.

The woman giggled again "No, he got his head trapped in something," she laughed as if she was remembering. "Actually, better not tell him or anyone you've got it, you'll just be pumped for answers all day long…" She stood back from Alex and gave her and once over, checking for anything out of the usual, Alex could save her the time, she was a two month old dead person walking around with a Simpson's T-shirt on, how more unusual can you get? "Jack's coming so I better go," she said.

"Wait don't go, what shall I say to him?"

"Hello, remember me?" the woman laughed "Just don't waste your life this time Alex, you're important to this world. Promise me?"

"I-I promise,"

"Oh look, there's Jack," she said pointing over the top of Alex's head. Alex spun round to see no-one and turned back to where the woman had now disappeared.

"I can't believe I fell for that," Alex muttered. She looked down at her grave again, still slightly shocked to be looking at it...then she looked at the one next to it.

_Charles J. O'Neill _

_Beloved son and friend, his parents will miss him greatly. _

O'Neill? Oh God, that's terrible. She heard a car pull up on the gravel outside the graveyard and a thump of car doors. The two Jacks walked out followed by a very obedient border collie.

"Achilles?" she whispered. Tears of joy came to her eyes, her old friend. She quickly ran from her grave and hid in a bush, she needed time to think about what she was going to say, it wasn't easy. 'Hey Jack, turns out I wasn't dead after all, how about a hug?'

_A/N: How do you like the story now? Truth be told, I have no idea how it's going to end, just tell me if you're getting bored and I'll try and end it quick. :) Though I do hope you're enjoying it, I am. Tell me what you think of the new characters I've added, do you like them? Find them real enough?Be nice, please :)_


	35. Cian's greeting

She watched from the bush, he sat down between her grave and his son's; he smiled at the names touched the slabs. His clone sat down next to him, she never got to know his clone and wasn't offended that he paid much more attention to Charlie's grave than hers. Jack placed daises over her grave and she could see his lips moving but his clone wasn't answering, was he talking to her?

She couldn't believe he even bothered to visit her, he had seemed so angry last time he spoke to her, he didn't want her. She knew now, it was because he was worried about her but she had been so shocked at the time that she didn't think about that…she didn't do an awful lot of thinking back then.

She watched as Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived in a car and went to join Jack. Sam placed a hand on Jack's shoulder from behind him and kissed his neck. Alex grinned, when did they get together? At least she had done something right while she was with them, though it was obvious they liked each other from the start.

Sam sat down beside Jack and he put an arm around her, Daniel and Teal'c sat down next Jack (clone) and they all were silent. Alex frowned, what was she going to say? How were they going to react? It wasn't a normal thing to happen to someone but these people weren't exactly normal, she only just found out Teal'c was an alien.

"They look happy don't they?" A male voice came from behind her, she sighed expecting it to be another person from the beyond to screw with her mind then just disappear in oblivion. She twisted her head to look behind her and there was Cian, a lot taller than she remembered, he looked a lot older. Something told her she was gone for more than two months.

He was in his early teens maybe just gone fourteen, he looked a lot more muscular but his hair was just as unruly as ever and his dark eyes were almost black. "Hi Cian," What else could she say? Cian looked confused and snapped his attention to her from where his eyes had been scanning the little group at her grave.

"Wh-what did you say?" Cian stuttered, he looked at Alex up and down "You've never said anything before, you're meant to be silent,"

"Have I ever been silent?" Alex asked confused, he had seen her before…while she was dead?

"Well…no," Cian agreed "But in my hallucinations, you're always quiet or talking to yourself…not me. You never even look at me," he confided.

"I'm not an hallucination," she said, standing up next to him, taking in that he was now actually an inch taller than her "You've grown, how old are you now?" she asked.

Cian went wide-eyed like a startled rabbit and slowly reached out and touched her face and snapped his hand back when he felt her skin. "I'm th-thirteen, fourteen next week," he stepped back from her, scared "You're real?"

"Yes I think so," Alex said. Two years? She'd been gone for two years?

"Go and say hello to the others then," Cian said stepping back towards her with curiosity, she let his fingers stroke her hair and follow the scar on her eyebrow "You're here," he said disbelievingly. She saw tears form in his eyes, she scolded herself once more for leading him around like she did, he hadn't deserved that. She was about to pull away from him when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into a huge embrace, she reciprocated it and he whispered something in her ear. "Don't ever leave me again, please, Alex. Don't do that again,"

She could tell he was crying and she felt tears of her own sting her eyes. "Never again, Cian," she said. She hadn't known he'd cared this much and she suddenly felt very comforted. She broke the hug and wiped her eyes as Cian did the same. "Don't make me cry Cian, you know I don't like that," she grinned.

He chuckled and gave a huge jump in his happiness "You're alive Alex!" he shouted. She glanced at the group of people at her grave, none of them had brought their heads up at the shout, thank God, they were too far away. She wanted to break the news to them personally, unfortunately Chilly's hearing had picked up on the yell and he barked back startling everyone around him. Achilles caught sight and smell of Alex and he stood up, his tail going mad as he pulled Jack to his feet by tugging on the lead that was around Jack's wrist when Achilles tried to make it to her.

She panicked, Jack had seen her, he was so surprised that he had let go of Chilly's lead and the dog went galloping across the graveyard at her and rammed into her legs sending her over so Chilly could get better access to her face. Cian laughed as he watched the dog go and proceeded to run to Jack as the older man had just passed out on the ground. "Jack! Jack! Look who's here!" He shouted. The rest of the group stood up and looked astonished at Cian, they had all forgotten he could talk.

Alex shoved the dog off of her and walked over to where Cian and everyone had gathered with Achilles at her heels "Er…Hi guys,"

"I…what…how…er…thing…huh?" Jack (clone) stuttered. "Daniel have you been giving her lessons on coming back from the dead again?"

Jack woke up and rubbed his head and groaned "I have just had the weirdest dream, guys," he said then he opened his eyes to find all of them staring down at him…including Alex. "Oh look, I'm still having it," he smiled. He got up and brushed himself off and made his way back to his car, ignoring Alex.

"Jack, she _is _actually there," Daniel said grabbing Jack's arm and turning him so he faced her. Jack studied her, and Alex felt a bit awkward being the centre of attention. Sam had her mouth hanging open and Teal'c had both eyebrows raised, the clone was screwing his face up in concentration and Daniel looked like he was doing some mega thinking.

"Are you sure, Daniel?...Ok, put your hand up if you can see her," Jack ordered. Everyone put their hands up and Jack smiled, pleased that he hadn't gone insane and immediately bent down picked her up squeezing her tightly "You smell _really_ bad," he said into her hair.

"Thanks Jack, I'm going to treasure those words forever," she smiled as he carried her to the car with everyone else in tow.


	36. Wizard of Oz

"I wonder if the Ancients had anything to do with this," Jack pondered, they had got her home, everyone was still at awe and most of them didn't know what to say.

The Ancients: an advanced originally humanoid race, possibly originating on Earth in the distant past, credited with building the system of Stargates. Information rushed through Alex's head, so fast she had to close her eyes and put her hands over her ears to stop excess noise halting her concentration.

"Alex are you alright?" Sam asked worried at the pain etched on Alex's features. She opened her eyes to look at Sam and put her hands down when the flashes of data stopped.

"I'm fine, I just…can't cope with sound at the moment," Everyone was still staring at her, amazed that she was actually there, they had gone to her funeral, most of them had seen her body and Cian had watched her die…and surprisingly he was the only one _not_ looking at her.

"You don't seem to have aged at all," Sam said looking at her "You haven't changed one bit…except for that," she said running her finger along a new scar, it almost looked like two people joining hands. Cian leant over to look and his eyes clouded over as he remembered stroking her hair away from that cut, being helpless just looking at her…dieing.

"She got that just before she died," he said simply and sat back up in his own place. Everybody still jumped when Cian spoke, they weren't used to it, he had spent a lot of time with them, training with Teal'c, learning with Daniel and Sam and sparring with Jack but he never spoke to more than one of them at a time. Cian had decided a long time ago that when he grew up he would work at the SGC and Hammond hadn't minded because after a few lessons with Daniel and Sam the general had found out that the young man was exceptionally bright even though Cian never spoke. Jack said Cian was a thinker not a talker which suited Cian fine.

Alex touched her temple felt the new scar with her fingers "I can't remember it…" she said.

"Remember what?" Sam asked

"Why I died," she said thinking about it "I remember a lot of fire and red, there was a red glow and…"

"Are you sure you can't remember what set off the explosion?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry…I…can remember Cian," Cian looked up from twiddling his thumbs and set his gaze on her "You were sitting next to me…you were scared and I didn't know why…I wanted to make it better," Alex mumbled. Daniel was looking at her strangely and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you speak to anyone while you were dieing/dead?" Daniel asked.

Alex looked at him, bewildered, how did he know about the voice? Should she lie? "I don't remember actually being dead," she lied.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Waking up," she shuddered thinking back to the moments when she was buried alive, she had been so scared, it was terrifying; she thought she was going to suffocate, screaming for help.

"Where did you wake up?" Daniel asked intrigued.

"I don't think I want to remember waking up, Daniel," she said quietly. Daniel had a pretty good idea at where she woke up and gave an involuntary shudder as well. "Can I be alone?"

She didn't wait for an answer; instead she went directly to Jack's French doors and made her way to his rooftop. Cian looked indecisive; he didn't know whether to follow her or stay so he fidgeted and eventually just sat down on the sofa and sent Achilles off after her with a pat.

"I need a drink," Teal'c said and proceeded to get a glass of water. Everyone stared at him and gave a shrug, they all knew he didn't mean alcohol but it did sound hilarious considering the current situation. Jack frowned and gave Daniel a look.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Where do you think she woke up?" Jack asked with a confused glare, now that Daniel took the time he noticed that everyone else was also looking confused, apart from Cian, he looked…sad.

"Jack did you _bury_ her in those clothes?" Daniel questioned, hinting.

It only took Jack a second to realise and he did a double take at the door Alex had just walked out of. "Holy crap," he exclaimed. "How did she get out of that?"

* * *

The night went and the morning came, Cian had gone home to the Johnstons near midnight but Daniel, the clone and Teal'c camped out in Jack's living room. Alex had come down from the roof eventually and Jack set her up in the spare room while he and Sam took the bedroom. It was early morning when Alex woke up, opening her eyes to the reddish light on the ceiling.

_Morning!_ A voice screamed in her head

"Argh!" She placed her hands over her head. She stared around her room looking for the owner but eventually dismissed it as her imagination then her door banged open and very excitable Jack and clone came jumping in shouting gleefully. Placing her hands over her ears once more, she glared at them until they became uncomfortable and stopped. "If you two make any more noise you'll wake the dead," she smiled taking her hands off her head again "Oh look, too late,"

Jack laughed as he picked her up out of her bed and carried her into the living room with her struggling to break free of his grip. "No struggling, you'll just make it harder on yourself," Jack (clone) called. Daniel, Teal'c, Cian and Sam were already there sitting patiently as Jack placed her on the sofa and Sam and Cian grabbed her arms so she couldn't escape. Cian had a playful glint in his eye and made Alex's spirits soar high, ever since she had come back Cian had just looked miserable apart from when he had found out she was alive and even then it was just for a second then he became thoughtful, he thinks too much she said to herself. She grinned at Cian and Sam while Jack placed a DVD into the machine.

"You are not going _anywhere_ for the next two hours," Jack said sitting down next to Sam as the screen became alive with the 'Wizard of Oz' title menu "You never got to watch this and I promised you, you would," he said.

They spent the morning familiarising Alex with the Emerald City then Jack sat everyone in a circle in the living room to have a 'talk'. He had just gotten them all to quiet down when the doorbell rang, Jack jumped up from his seat and opened the door to a grumpy General Hammond and a slightly peeved Janet Fraiser.

"What is so important that you had to bring me down from Washington in the middle of the night, Jack?" George asked.

"Come and look," he said excitedly.

_A/N: I know Janet's meant to be dead by this time but I don't want her to go! My AU :) By the way, Chapters are going to come more slowly because I'm back at school (Doh!), Sorry. _


	37. Infirmary

"…and it's not the middle of the night, General," Jack said waving his two friends into the house and looking at his watch "It's 0900 hours," he said defensively.

"It was the middle of the night when you _called_ me Jack," The General growled "By the way we _are_ the same rank now, you _can_ call me George,"

"Sorry, keep forgetting," Jack apologised "How are you Janet?"

"Completely void of sleep, thanks to you, General," She mumbled "Why do you need me here?" Janet was a Doctor and if the situation was important enough for Hammond to come then it wasn't a social gathering, why would they need a Doctor? She almost fainted when she walked into the living room…. Cian had a smile on his face. Then she scanned the rest of the room and spotted Alex…_then_ she did actually feel rather dizzy. Why can't people stay dead? Not that she is complaining but it must be doing terrible things to her blood pressure. She immediately sprang into Doctor mode, getting the equipment out of her little black bag, checking her blood pressure, heart beat, temperature…a little on the cold side.

"Jack, How?" Hammond said doing his best impression of a gold fish.

"I don't know, but I bet some of Daniel's friends had something to do with it," Jack said pointing at the offending Archaeologist.

"Well I didn't _tell_ them to," Daniel sulked.

"Who are Daniel's friends?" Alex asked scowling at Janet as she shined a torch in her eyes.

"Strange…" Janet mumbled.

"Ya think?"

"No…not the fact that she's alive but the way she reacts to the torch," Janet said

"Why? What happens?" Alex asked curiously.

"You just have very quick reactions," Janet said

"That's a bad thing?" Jack smiled.

"No but it may mean that there is increased brain activity," she stood up from where she was crouching in front of Alex "I want to take her to the base to run more tests, it also may be more convenient if you need a secure place to talk,"

* * *

Half an hour later they were in the base infirmary, Alex had a permanent scowl fixed on her face, she hated Doctors, Nurses, medication and generally anything that came in the same package…Well except maybe Janet but she was being a doctor at the moment and so, was frowned upon.

"It'll take a while for the more complex tests to come back, she doesn't seem in any immediate danger and she hasn't got TB anymore," Janet said raising her eyebrows as she read Alex's chart.

"YES!" they heard her shout from the other end of the infirmary; they all turned around and looked at her, surprised she could hear from down there. She just shrugged "What? You try taking that ghastly medication and see what your reaction is when you're told you don't have to have it anymore," she said to them.

Jack smiled at Alex as she went back to scowling at the nurses who were fussing about her, dodging hands and giving evil glares. Cian grinned and went to help the nurses …or Alex with their struggle.

"I'll let you know if something abnormal comes up General," Janet said to Jack. "Well…apart from the fact she's breathing,"

Sam smiled "Are we allowed to get her something to eat? She hasn't in what…two years?"

"YES PLEASE! Chicken! No Mayo!" Alex called from her end of the infirmary above a nurse's head while trying desperately to tickle Cian on the bed next to her. Cian, of course, was now taking full advantage of being taller than her and was keeping his neck and ribs out of reach.

Jack laughed as Alex was converted into a laughing mess at Cian's merciless tickling, much to the annoyance of the staff who were trying to get some work done. "I'll get her something from the commissary, Sam," he said giving her a light peck on the cheek "You watch them and make sure they don't get into too much trouble," and with that he left for the commissary.

Sam said a short goodbye to Janet as she returned to work and Sam walked up to the two children. The kids stopped the chaos they were creating and sat there looking perfectly innocently up at Sam. She raised her eyebrows at them, silently telling them that she was not fooled. "What? He started it," Alex said pointing an accusing finger at Cian.

"No I did not," Cian said defiantly.

"You so did,"

"Not,"

"Did,"

"Not,"

"Ok guys," Sam held a hand to stop them and gave them both a glare.

"Did," Alex whispered at the side of her mouth. Cian was about to retaliate when Sam interrupted.

"Ah!..." she looked at them both and a Cheshire cat grin formed on both of their faces. "What?" Sam asked. Alex whispered something in Cian's ear and he nodded in reply "What are you two up to?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"GET HER!" Alex shouted and the two kids jumped at Sam who screamed and ran behind another bed out of their way.

Unfortunately that didn't stop them and Sam found herself defending herself from two sets of tickle attacks. They raced around the infirmary collecting evil glares from the staff but there wasn't an emergency and nobody was there except for them so they let them play. That is until Janet came in and found both children sitting on top of Sam, who looked worn out and was lying sprawled on a bed.

"Maybe you should let her up now, huh?" Janet said sending a sympathetic look at Sam who smiled gratefully. Alex and Cian laughed and jumped off of her just in time to see Jack walk into the infirmary with sandwiches.

"I come bearing gifts," he said.


	38. Briefing

_A/N: sorry this has taken so long! coursework...grumble...grumble_

Jack grew quiet after a while of playing and eating, he watched Cian and Alex talk and laugh from the corner of the infirmary and couldn't help but smile at the way Sam was around them but also regret poisoned his good mood. He should have spent more time with Alex and Cian. When she had died Cian had been ignored, it wasn't intentional, Cian just never brought attention to himself, and he wasn't forgotten completely there was still the matter that he knew too much. Cian had hung around SG-1 a lot, getting private lessons from Sam and Daniel and self-defence from him and Teal'c but he had never spoken to the boy about what had happened, they never worked it out. Janet walked over to him sensing that brooding was occupying his mind at the moment and decided that he needed something to distract him.

"We've got lab results back General," she said. He turned his attention towards her.

"Anything wrong?"

"No actually, she's perfect,"

"Perfect?"

"She is…the best example of a perfectly healthy human being I have ever come across, which kind of worries me,"

"…huh?" Jack's brows furrowed in confusion, wasn't that a good thing?

"I mean…she's text book," Janet said "From what's she's been through she shouldn't be this healthy, but there is one thing from her CAT scan that's unusual,"

"What's that?"

"She has extremely high brain activity, it seems that she is continuously processing and taking on new information, sorting out memories…things you would normally do while you were sleeping, she's doing now," Jack looked around Fraiser at the little girl who was laughing joyfully at Cian trying to get one of his long locks of hair out of face by twisting his face to get it in the right position to blow it away.

"She doesn't seem in too much stress at the moment,"

Janet laughed when she caught sight of what Jack was looking at.

"No, I think this is all happening sub consciously, she probably doesn't even know what she's doing,"

Jack nodded, "Do you want to come to the briefing, we have to talk about stuff and her health included," Janet nodded and smiled at him.

"See you in a minute Jack,"

"Ok," Jack got up from his seat and walked over to the little group of people. Sam smiled as he got closer and got up to greet him with a kiss. Jack grinned "What was that for?" He turned around to the giggles of two children. "What?" Alex started making loud puckering noises and pursing her lips while Cian went into another fit of laughter. "Oh ha ha, stop messing around, you two, and come with me,"

"Where're we going?" Alex asked.

"We're going to the briefing room, we need to discuss some things, Cian's already heard most of what we are going to talk about before, but you…missed it, so he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to," Jack said sending a questioning in Cian's direction. The boy grinned and got up to follow.

"I don't mind tagging along,"

"Great off we go then, Hammond's waiting for us," Jack said he turned his head towards the Doctor "Coming?"

Janet nodded her head, picked up papers that were obviously about Alex and followed everyone out of the infirmary.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they arrived at the briefing room everyone took their place around the table while Jack went off in search of General Hammond. Cian was seated next to Alex; he tapped his fingers on the table impatiently but looked happier than most had seen him in a long time. She leaned in and whispered to him.

"What's this about?"

"They just want you to sign some stuff saying that you wont repeat anything you've seen with them," he replied.

"I don't blame them, the Wizard of Oz can be disturbing to the general public," she grinned.

Cian snorted with laughter drawing looks from the rest of the table, he went so red from the loudness of his snort that Alex couldn't help but go into a private giggle fit.

That's how Hammond found them as he walked into the briefing room. Carter and Janet looking very professional across from two children. One looked like a cherry tomato and the other bent-double in silent laughter.

"I'm glad these children are taking this so seriously, Jack," Hammond said with a chuckle. Jack rolled his eyes while Alex tried her best to look serious and professional as Cian tried to hide the fact he had just blushed. Sam's eyes twinkled at them in good humour and Janet had a small smile on her lips. "Shall we settle down and get to business?"

"Yes, sir," the children chorused. Hammond and Jack took their appropriate places at the table and Jack took out some papers from the folder he had tucked under his arm and handed them to Alex.

"Now I realise that you know that what you have…experienced in the last couple of years can't be repeated," Jack started "But we still need your word, can we have that Alex?"

"You have nothing to worry about, who would I tell that would believe me?" Alex said.

Jack thought about that for a moment, she only really knew Jack and his friends and, of course, Cian but they already knew about the Stargate so Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Good point," Alex smiled at Jack but his face grew serious "Alex I want you to tell me everything you know about what has happened, ok?" Jack looked at Cian "Cian, I think it's best if you're not around for this part, just in case she knows a lot more,"

Cian narrowed his eyes and looked at Alex who winked at him silently telling him there was nothing to worry about so Cian nodded and went into Jack's office for a minute.

"So what do you know?"

Alex cleared her throat "Well, I obviously know about the Ashrak and the Stargate-" She was about to go on when images flashed through her mind and numbers, letters and languages popped into her head all at once so quickly that she had to stop in mid sentence and wait until it slowed down. Symbols and Egypt appeared a lot, one word kept on flashing warning signals in her mind. Goa'uld. She knew that word but had just dismissed it as just another thing to add to the list of weird vocabulary.

"Alex, are you alright?"


	39. 39

"Alex…Alex? Hello?" Jack waved a hand in front of her face to grab her attention. She looked up, startled, as if she hadn't realised she had been sat in the briefing room for the last ten minutes.

"Oh sorry, I just went off in a daze there," she excused herself lamely.

She told them everything she had seen, what she had done with Cian the day she died. She included the Asguard, Ashrak and the orb that had exploded in her face, that was when Sam interrupted to ask questions but it was too late, as soon as Alex had mentioned it a new spring of information clouded her brain until she felt physically ill. She felt dizzy and the room spun so suddenly she had to close her eyes. She heard Sam stop speaking and shifting of chairs quickly around the room.

She hadn't realised, until Jack caught her in his arms, that she had been unconscious, she had completely fallen from her chair and was a few inches from the floor.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Sam asked urgently. Jack and Janet laid her down on the floor, the coolness of it made Alex open her eyes and she found herself staring into Jack's concerned face.

"What happened, Alex?" Janet asked "Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous, weak?"

Alex nodded her head to all three but the movement didn't help the dizziness, so she stopped. "It's not so bad now, though," she lied. They had more important things to do then fuss over her.

"Maybe we should take her back to the infirmary, General," Janet said looking at Jack. He nodded his head and Janet helped Alex up. Alex scowled, she had only just got out of that damn place.

"I'm fine, now!" She said forcefully "I don't need to go _anywhere_," She pushed the people that crowded around her away and returned to her chair stubbornly.

"You just collapsed," Hammond pointed out obviously. Alex was about to say something very unbecoming of a young lady but she stopped herself because she had a lot of respect for Hammond, even though, sometimes she didn't show it.

"I've just had a tiring time," Alex said. "Can we just get back to the briefing?"

Jack looked hesitant, he screwed his face up in concentration then gave up "Alright, but first sign of anything wrong and you're going back into the Doctor's care,"

They all resumed their previous places, everyone sending worried glances at Alex until she got fed up and glared at each person around the table in turn, including General Hammond. Sam started the conversation up again "What can you tell us about the device on the ship?"

Images rushed to her head again but Alex shoved them to the back of her mind, not willing to create a scene again. "I don't know, I didn't get a very good look at it," she lied.

"Can you remember any symbols? Anything significant on the orb?" Daniel asked. They all witnessed Alex close her eyes and lean heavily on Jack who was sitting right next to her, everyone became agitated and nervous but it passed as soon as Alex opened her eyes again.

"I think it's best for Alex if we put her in a bed," Janet said taking control of the briefing room and the situation "I have to say, I'm worried sir,"

"You're not the only one," Jack said "Follow Janet, Alex," he ordered. Fraiser nodded and Alex scowled, she was never going to leave that damn place if it carried on like this. She was going to argue but it looked like she wouldn't win so she grudgingly lifted herself from her seat and focused her mind on anything but that complicated Stargate thing. Ice cream. The Simpsons. Achilles. Food. Ice cream. That was a good loop to carry on with.


	40. 40

_A/N: sorry for the shortness of these chapters, I'm trying to get back into writing style._

_I must say this though, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! I was actually quite upset that I couldn't do better for the last chapter and thought that would be reflected in the reviews, but all of you were **so** nice, you really made my day._

_ I'm going to try to be good and keep updating and every time I think of ending this story a new idea rams itself into my overcrowded brain so although I'm trying to wind **this** story down I'm thinking of carrying on into a sequel, what'd you think?  
_

_

* * *

_

Alex was sat, by herself, in a very boring, very grey, too familiar for liking, infirmary. She frowned at the thin hospital scrubs that had seemed to have taken over her life recently or not (depending on whether you went missing for a couple of years or not) and tugged at the covers on the bed so they covered her knees. She didn't like looking at her knees, they were all knobbly and scarred and the scrubs didn't help with concealing them. Sitting cross-legged and doing some people-watching was relaxing, she hadn't had a lot of time to spend by herself for a long time (well apart from the dead thing but she couldn't remember most of that) and she liked the silence. Not that the infirmary was that silent, there was beeping of machines and the scurry of nurses and Doctors to prevent her from becoming too lonely.

Jack walked into the room and made a line straight for her after chatting to one of the nurses for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, pain in my neck, what's up?"

Well that's nice isn't it? Thanks for the encouraging nickname Jack. "I'm bored out of my skull," she said huffily "Can't I at least walk around with you?"

"Of course you can!" Jack said. Alex face lightened with Jack could only read as hope.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"Well I've been told to stay in the infirmary for the next 3 hours and baby-sit you, if you want to do that?" Alex shot him a dirty look "Come on, it's not that bad, you'll be out of here in no time,"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" There wasn't, she had checked. She didn't know how she knew or how she had 'checked' exactly, it was just a feeling that told her that nothing was out of the ordinary with her body. Of course, her body was also telling her that he brain might just shut down by itself if she didn't fall asleep by herself in a minute.

"I'm afraid I'd have to disagree with you on that one," Jack caught the yawn that admitted from her and smile. Alex had a very determined look on her face that clearly said I'm not going to back down even if I fall asleep on my feet "Why don't you lie down for a couple of minutes and I'll see what I can do about the infirmary business,"

"I down want to lie down, there's nothing wrong with me," she yawned and scolded herself for letting her eyes droop just a little.

"It's to create the illusion that you're a good patient and get the Doc on our side," Jack said deviously, grinning at the silent battle going o in Alex's body.

"Ok, but I'm ….not tired," Alex said snuggling into the covers.

"I know, you're just pretending," Jack smiled.

"It's got grey walls…it's nasty," Alex mumbled. Jack looked confused at the statement.

"What's grey?" he asked.

"This whole mountain," Jack chuckled to himself at her comment and watched as she quickly drifted off to sleep. He leaned in a kissed her temple and got up to find Fraiser, he was going to ask about some freedom for the little patient. He turned to get one last look at the sleeping form to remind himself that it was real, she was real, she'd come back.

He laughed at the thought, remembering he had to keep doing that to Danny a while ago.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Jack turned to the familiar voice. Cian was standing next to him, staring at Alex in the same way he was. He didn't know how this boy managed it but Cian was around one of the quietest individuals Jack had ever come across, he could sneak up on anyone. Jack had got used to the fact that when he turned around there was a possibility he'd see him but not that he'd _hear_ him, that still had a bit of getting used to.

"What's wonderful?" Jack asked. Though he could probably guess what Cian was talking about. Jack had taken Alex's death pretty hard, no one would say otherwise but Jack had found himself having to comfort Cian more than he needed comforting himself. Cian had been hurt badly, not physically but emotionally and he and Cian had spent many nights just sitting next to each other on the couch…thinking…and sometimes crying.

Cian looked up at Jack and smiled warmly. "She's exactly the same as she ever was," Jack could tell there was more that he wanted to say so he stood silently "How can someone you had known for …. That short amount of time…have that kind of…impact on your life?"

"Who knows?" Jack said "But she did it,"


	41. 41

_A/N: Thanks for pointing out the missing scene dividers:)_

Anyone who saw Alex that day would say she looked sound asleep and peaceful with her surroundings but Alex would describe it as anything but peaceful. Flashes of memory that was not hers were brought into her mind, numbers and symbols scattered across her brain, lights and sounds and smells surrounded her until one image caught her attention.

"_Hey Cian, what can I do for you today?" Jack raised his arm and gestured into his house, inviting the boy to walk in. "I have ice cream, fruit loops, chocolate…" Jack listed as Cian walked into his home and sat on the sofa. Cian shrugged his bony shoulders and gave Jack a sad smile. "Ice cream, it is then?"_

_Cian grinned and nodded, reaching for the controls to the television and made himself comfortable in the corner of the sofa. He started flicking through the channels, mindlessly; he didn't seem to be concentrating on anything. "What do you want to watch, Alex?" he whispered, it was barely audible as if he didn't want to be overheard by Jack. He waited for a second for a reply, when she didn't answer his eyes became tearful and he looked frustrated before turning and staring straight at her "Are you even **there**?"_

Alex woke with a start and let eyes adjust to the electric lights of the infirmary; she rubbed them and battled down the pain in her head.

"Are you alright, honey?" Sam's voice came from beside her and she turned her head to look at her seated by her bedside.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Janet says you have to eat," Sam said passing Alex a bowl of soup and some toast on a tray. Alex took it gratefully and smiled. "Hungry, huh?"

"No, I just never turn down a free meal," she grinned.

Sam laughed and watched her eat from her infirmary chair with wondering gaze on face much like the many times when she finds a new alien device to play with on some discarded planet somewhere across the other side of the galaxy. Alex felt her stare burning into her and looked up from her bowl.

"I'm sorry, did you want a bit?" she said holding up a half eaten piece of toast.

"Pardon?"

"What's with the staring?" Alex said with a concerned look at Sam.

"Nothing, I just wondered where you've been all this time,"

"Well if you find out, tell me," Alex grinned.

* * *

"So…" Jack said turning a corner in the corridors of the SGC with a silent companion in tow. Jack shifted his eyes over to Cian briefly then carried on walking.

"So…" Cian said mimicking in good humour.

Jack smiled as he walked into the lift and waited for the doors to close before he carried on with the o-so-interesting conversation. Cian got in and leaned against the back wall of the elevator, resting his head against the cool surface while Jack pressed the floor button.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"No," Cian said "But I will be,"

Jack nodded and stared resolutely ahead at the plain silver walls. He knew what Cian meant, Jack was still in shock, you thought that after a while these kind of things stopped surprising you…they don't. "It's grey,"

Cian brought his head up from the wall to look at Jack in a very confused way.

"The whole mountain…is grey," Jack explained simply. Cian chuckled and brought himself to stand upright and still as the lift doors opened. "Come on let's go get that dog down to the infirmary," Jack said walking to the kennels. Cian followed obediently.

"Doctor Fraiser's gonna kill you," Cian mumbled.

"I know,"

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Alex whined for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She was now, completely bored of her surroundings, if she accidentally discovered another shade of grey on these damn walls _one more time_, she may have to be restrained for others safety … and maybe her own.

"Janet just wants to make sure there's no more dizzy spells," Daniel explained.

"But I feel _fine_,"

"It would be wise to stay under the Doctors care just for today," Teal'c stated.

Alex stopped complaining to look at Teal'c, knowing that he rarely said anything unless it was important. She didn't think that she needed constant fussing and … soup but if _everyone_ insisted that she was on the brink of death…again, she might as well humour them.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be the perfect patient,"

Janet scowled and turned away but not before she muttered something to Daniel "I swear she gets more like the Colonel every time I see her,"


	42. 42 the one after 41

"Alex can you _please_ keep that dog from destroying _everything!_" Janet fumed for the umpteenth time that morning. Normally Janet considered herself to be a patient, in control person (she had to deal with Jack O'Neill on a regular basis after all) but having one over-excited Border collie, the General _and_ Alex in one room full of expensive equipment was not Dr Fraiser's idea of a relaxing time.

"He's just playin' Doc," O'Neill grinned, just a little impishly.

Janet turned around to walk back to her office, she was just going to give up, hopefully they'll just tire themselves out and she'll come back in a little while and they'll all be asleep. It was wishful thinking but it was all she could do to keep herself from destroying the glass instruments in the infirmary herself. Her feet caught on an over-sized paw and there was a large yelp and a sickening crash as the petite doctor fell to the floor in a heap. "THAT DAMN DOG!"

* * *

Cian managed to stifle a snort as walked into the scene in the infirmary but couldn't help the tears and onslaught of laughter that followed. One 5ft 2 Doctor facing a 6ft tall General who appeared to be cowering behind a Border collie who was also cowering behind a little girl.

"General O'Neill if you don't get that dog out of my infirmary now I will have no other option other than to get my largest and pointiest needle out here!"

"You can't make him take Chilly out!" Alex challenged and was only countered by a scary evil glare from Fraiser and a terrified look from Jack.

"Er…Alex I love that you like to stand up for the things you love but you shouldn't argue with the needles especially when it's _my_ butt that's in jeopardy," Jack said taking the dog by the collar and quickly escorting the dog out of the infirmary with it's tail between it's legs. Cian waved at Jack as he passed and gave him a cheeky grin. Jack just scowled.

"Cian!" He jumped and went wide-eyed at the angry tone and quickly turned his head to Janet.

"Yes ma'am" he said quickly and repressed the evil look he was about to give Jack as he heard him laughing down the corridor. Janet softened her voice realising that she was frightening the poor kid and told him to keep an eye on Alex while she finished off in her office and then left.

Alex had already sulked off back to the bed she had been confined to, it was not fair, and she never got to have any fun here. She hadn't done anything fun in ages! She was bored. Cian plodded over to the bedside and tapped his fingers on the tray/table in an irritating rhythm that repeated itself after a while then changed quickly to a faster beat then stopped for half a second and started from the beginning. To anyone else this would be grating on their nerves until they found a saw and removed his fingers just to make sure he could never start doing the annoying tapping again but, strangely enough, to Alex it was oddly soothing. She felt herself staring into space, into the shades of grey in the walls and past the large concrete facility. The beats acting as a metronome slowing her mind then speeding it up in excitement almost as if it wanted her to find whatever her mind suddenly craved above all else.

"_Just look Alexia, its wonderful! It changed my life! I know everything now…go on, what are you waiting for?" Alex blinked in bright light looking around for the owner of the voice but not being able to look past the intensity of the beam._

"_I thought we weren't allowed," _'we' who was 'we'? She didn't remember this, this was new, this isn't her memory. Cian looked up from inspecting his knuckles to find Alex staring. He didn't know what at, from the lack of any movement in her stare the surface of her eyes almost seemed like glass, he began to get nervous, she looked like she had before she had come back to the living. She looked cold and distant.

"_Of course you're allowed! Don't you see? They just don't want you to know as much as them, they're selfish; they want the knowledge all to themselves! But you can do so much more with it!" Alex spun around looking desperately for a way out of the light, the voice seemed manic and over-powering, she struggled but stopped as she felt thin angled fingers grip her shoulders from behind and a mouth draw itself close to her ear. "Go on, just look, it won't hurt,"_

"_Where?" she whispered. The hand removed itself from her shoulder and pointed in front of her; she followed it to the tip of the warty finger and gasped…_

"Alex?" Cian poked her shoulder, nothing distracted her. He was quite sure she hadn't blinked for the lasted minute. "Alex, stop it, you're scaring me," He frowned and went to poke her again, if she was just joking with him, she was going to get it. "Alex!"

Her hand whipped up from her side and grabbed wrist before his finger could come in contact with her, she twisted the arm in her vice hold still keeping the eerie stare. Cian felt the pain shoot up his arm. "Alex stop!" he gasped. She sat up and pulled his arm around so he was brought to his knees at the angle in which she held his wrist. "Alex! What's wrong? Stop! You're hurting me," She looked down at him and blinked, her eyes coming back into focus and displayed a flash of concern at her position. Her knuckles were white and the skin on Cian's arm around her hand as red and slightly swollen. She let go quickly and Cian automatically brought himself away out of her reach.

"Wha-What happened?" she stuttered. She noted the wide-eyed stare and the protective stance in which Cian held himself.

"Just stay there, Alex, don't move," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did," she replied quickly.

"Fraiser!" Cian called over his shoulder, not moving his eyes off of Alex. "Doctor!"

"Cian?..." Alex trembled.

"It's ok," Cian said taking a brave step towards her. Doctor Fraiser strode into the infirmary immediately noticing Cian cradling his wrist.

"What happened?"

Cian gave understanding look at Alex and smiled to let her know he was ok and pulled Fraiser over to one side out of hearing range of Alex. Janet crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently searching for an answer.

"Alex attacked me,"


	43. Chapter 43

She sat in a kind of daze for a while, she couldn't remember advancing on Cian nor did she want to know what else she might of done if she hadn't woken up at that moment. She complied quietly with the demands that she be put in an isolation room for her own safety as much as anyone else's, she agreed to further tests and needles, she even granted Janet her way about whether Achilles should visit or not.

Cian stayed in the background, letting people rush around Alex and escort her to different places, he was never far away though. He followed her to the isolation room and into the observatory room above it where he could watch. While Alex was being tested he glanced down at his wrist noting the dark purple bruises that were forming nicely in a ring around his arm. He moved his fingers and elbow wincing at the throb of pain that took his arm at every action.

"Hey Cian," Sam said walking into the room and placing a hand on his shoulder lovingly. Cian nodded in reply but went back to watching the happenings in the isolation room. "How's your wrist?"

Smiling, he showed her his wrist, which she held and examined for a while. "Does it hurt?" Nodding his head, he pulled his wrist from her hold and stood up to leave, taking one last look at the iso room. "She didn't mean it Cian,"

Cian looked around at Sam and grinned "I know,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Do we know _exactly_ what happened?" Jack asked.

"Cian said that he just went to poke her and she attacked him," Fraiser stated

"Sorry but I find it hard to believe that Alex would do a thing like that," Jack fumed "Are you sure they didn't just have an arguement about something and wont tell us?"

"Alex has no recollection of what happened, why would they make up something like this?"

Jack nodded, he didn't like this. Alex had been under Doctors care for way too long, what's the point in coming back to life if you don't get to live? "Where's Cian?" he asked.

"Last I saw he was in the observation room above Alex's," Janet said, she didn't like this as much as the General but something was wrong, a kid didn't get that wary about going near their best friend over a little spat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cian left the room shortly after talking to Sam; he didn't really feel like talking, he didn't really feel like doing anything. He was so happy when Alex came back and now this happens, he swore trouble just followed that girl around like a little lost puppy.

Looking around he realised that he was alone in the corridor, strange, normally he had an airman tag along behind him whenever he left a room.

He stopped marching quickly down the deserted hallway and found himself turning backwards quietly with swift movements of his legs, he walked in a straight line with purpose. The only thing that bothered him was that he had no idea what the purpose was.

OoOoOoOoO

Alex sat in silence on the little bed in the large room. At least this room had decorations and a bookcase, much better than the infirmary. Although the posters were just about joining the airforce and the books were about how many different planes there are, why an airforce military base needs airforce recruitment posters on their walls she will never know. The click of the door unlocking brought her attention away from staring intensely at the plane printed on the wall to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alex," Jack grinned, closing the door behind him and strolling across to her bedside "How're you doing?"

"I'm a little disoriented, bored out of my mind and anxious but other than those I'm great!" Alex said in a polite tone "Yourself?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in a Teal'c-like fashion and grinned "I'm just slightly worried that one of my _favourite_ girls has got herself in trouble," he countered "…again, I might add,"

Alex looked down at her hands to hide her face, she didn't want Jack to see her being weak, she didn't know what happened or if she had any control over what she was doing and that scared her to death. "I-I'm sorry," She felt the mattress of the bed sink next to her that told her Jack had sat down.

"It's not your fault,"

"Cian was scared of _me_,"

"Cian doesn't think it's your fault either," His arms wrapped around her and brought her onto his lap, where she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Jack,"

"No problem,"


	44. Chapter 44

_AN: Yes! I rule! I finished this chapter, this week! I had a little bit of brain blockage for a while there and I was like a lowly salmon for a while there. Thank you for reviewing all of you._  
**_secbeth: _**_yes I'm not good at remembering to put those in, thanks for pointing them out :)**TubaPrincess: **ahh all vill become clear me thinks (and hopes) **Beenz: **an interesting thought, but no, they are good friends **Bookworm37: **The answer to all three is...i don't know I'll work on it lol **SG-Fan:** Thank you for all your reviews. every. single. one. they made my day :P **My PenName is . . . + Stargate-Rocks: **heres more!_

_

* * *

_

Ok….he was here, because?

Nope still no clue.

Something told him, he must look a bit like an idiot right now sitting in a store room without the light on and staring at the red dot blinking on the camera, as that was the only thing visible in the darkness. Was he going insane……again? If he is, it's been long over-due; he hasn't spoken to any hallucinations since Alex came back from the dead.

He came here for something.

He's just…not quite sure what that was yet.

Ok, maybe if he just stood up and walked outside it would come to him…or actually turning the light on would be helpful.

He picked himself up off the floor and brushed the dust of his jeans, not that he could actually see anything let alone dust (just a force of habit Val always fussed about how clean his clothes were). He felt along the wall until he found the switch and flicked it.

He blinked at the bright light, how long had he been in the dark? Suddenly his hands reached out in front of him and he started rummaging through the shelves, tipping things off them lifting things up to look under. He didn't even know what he was looking for!

_You won't find them in this room._

Ok so he'll just check the next store closet.

Wait!

Who just spoke to him? And why store closets?

I guess he could go back to his earlier speculation concerning his sanity.

* * *

"You should probably sleep now it's getting late Alex," Jack said, yawning. Jack had spent a long time with her after he came in to check up on her, he stayed mostly because, after he cheered her up she went back to being a cheeky little runt, it reminded him of how it was when they just met. Ahh yes, he can almost still feel the bruising on his ribs.

"What so I can preserve the energy I haven't been using all day?" she said scanning the bookshelf over the other side of the room, she turned to flash him a smile to tell him she was playing with him.

Jack smiled slightly "Yeah, I know it sucks to be locked up in a room for a long time,"

Alex came and sat cross-legged on the bed next to him with a book in her lap. She opened it and took to scanning the first page with her intelligent green eyes. Jack watched her for a while as she flicked over pages and pushed strands of hair away from her face, he reached out and tilted the book upwards a notch to glance at the front cover. _Plane Mechanics: Basic by Peter Deluise_

"That author gets on my nerves he has a really…unusual way of explaining things," Jack grimaced.

"Really? It seems fine to me," Alex said looking up from her current page. "Are you _sure_ you weren't reading it upside-down?"

"Right! That's it! You're in for it now," Jack said, his fingers immediately finding her ribs and tickling mercilessly.

"OK! Ok I surrender!" Alex gasped as Jack relented, he sat back, lay his back against the wall that the bed was pushed against and sighed.

Alex studied him for a second "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, just reflecting on the past two years,"

"What's everybody been doing?"

"Pretty much the same thing as we do now, except most of us have been promoted and the big stuff is classified so _you_ can't know about it," Jack winked.

"That's such a stupid excuse,"

"Yet necessary," Jack said "We were all pretty depressive for a while there but…we were all together and we got through it,"

"My death?" Alex whispered, putting her head on his shoulder prompting Jack to put an arm around her. She felt so guilty for putting them through that, she had been stupid. If she was being honest with herself she would have seen that she had put herself and Cian in danger just so Jack could think she was 'cool' for being so 'brave'.

"Yeah,"

"I saw your son's grave," Jack tensed at her words, she could feel it "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you through it again," she felt tears creeping at her eyes "I was such an _idiot_, Sam didn't want to take me, I _made_ her," tears were running down her cheeks making her eyes puffy, she sniffed.

"None of it was your fault," Jack shushed her, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Yes it was! I could've _killed_ someone, Jack!" her shoulders shook with the sobs that were escaping her. "I was so stupid!...and I lead Cian on with me? What if it was him instead of me? I don't think I could've lived with myself-"

"Shh, Alex?" Jack asked "Alex, look at me," Alex looked up at him

"You're getting my T-shirt all soggy," Alex chuckled despite herself, Jack lifted her chin so she could look at him straight in the eye. "Who hurt you and Cian?"

"The Ashrak but if I-"

"AH!" Jack held up a finger to stop her "Who imprisoned me and Jack?"

"The Ashrak,"

"Who made you find out about the Stargate program?"

"The Ashrak,"

"And who set off the explosion that killed you?"

Alex hesitated, she didn't actually know……wait. Yes she did. "The Ancients,"

* * *

Cian was frantic in the next closet, he had to find them! Where were they!

What were 'they'? Why was he searching? This was stupid.

But he had to find them. She couldn't leave if he didn't, he had to find them. They were here on base somewhere. What base wouldn't have them?

What were 'them'?

Cian stopped, the two conflicting thoughts in his heads were confusing him, he didn't know what he wanted, and he was frustrated to the point of tears. He didn't understand!

_You won't find them in this room_

"WHAT? I WON'T FIND WHAT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cian screamed. A knock on the door snatched Cian's attention and he swiveled his head around as the door opened.

"Cian?" Sam poked her head round the door and took in Cian's crazed look and the state of the room "What happened?"


	45. Chapter 45

_AN: Yey! Another chapter out! **secbeth: **thank you I pride myself in my plotting capabilties...there's a plot to this story? **SG-Fan: **thank you** TubaPrincess: **Alex isn't talking to him, I think I made that clearer in this chapter, sorry!** BookWorm37: **Are you mocking me:D Hopefully I'm starting to answer your many questions** SGCFan4ever: **Thank you!_

_Enjoy this chapter guys!_

_**

* * *

**_  
"Well I…" Cian looked around him at the mess, various cleaning products, stationary equipment and paper littered the floor "…was looking for something,"

"What?"

"I'm not quite sure,"

"Who were you talking to, Cian?" Sam asked carefully if not a little afraid as she scanned the empty room.

"I…don't know, they were…here. I thought…" Cian didn't look frightened to Sam. He looked slightly confused, yes, but not terrified, he looked angrier than anything else. "It sounded like a woman, didn't you hear her?"

"No, just you," Sam said sympathetically "Maybe we should have Janet check you out?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"I know you aren't, but you've been under a lot of stress, please Cian," she said walking up to where he was hunched against one of the shelves and put an arm around him "just come and talk to Janet for a little bit,"

Cian nodded feeling utterly dejected. He wasn't crazy. He couldn't be crazy, he hadn't felt this together and happy for a long time so it wasn't possible, was it? He gave a weak smile to reassure Sam he was going to be ok and let her lead him out of the store closet and down the halls of the SGC.

* * *

"What?" Jack probably didn't raise his voice because of the shock, he found himself taking it quite calmly. Though her coming back to life unexpectedly made an awful lot more sense than it did five minutes ago. "The…Ancients?" 

Alex's eyes shone with excitement and intelligence as information whisked through her head, bringing back the nauseous feeling she had acquired over the past few days but this time she didn't focus on the feeling just the images and places that were stampeding through her mind. "They wanted something from me, they couldn't interfere, I looked at the orb, it caught my attention…but Cian didn't take any notice of it. I thought it was because he wasn't as inquisitive as me, but don't you see Jack? Don't you see? I _wasn't_ curious about the orb…"

"You weren't?" Jack had just gotten very confused, kind of like when Sam was explaining quantum physics to him... in depth.

"No the orb was curious about me!"

"It was alive?"

"No! It was programmed to search for users that were ready for the knowledge, which could use the knowledge for the correct purpose, who were innocent. Who was more innocent, ignorant and naïve that day than me?" Alex clutched her head in pain, running a finger over the brand new scar she had gained.

"Wooh! Try and calm down, its ok, relax," Jack held her head gently as he lay it down on the pillow "DOC!" Jack shouted out over his shoulder. Alex closed her eyes and rested against the soft cushiony surface of the pillow, maybe she could sleep for a bit, just close her eyes for a little while.

"Alex? Alex! Stay with us," she heard the voice but didn't register what the doctor had said, Alex just wanted to rest now, she deserves it after all. All that thinking had defiantly earned her a nap.

* * *

Janet started to head to Cian from where she had finished an in depth conversation with Sam about the peculiar behaviour he had been showing. She rubbed a tired hand over her forehead and through her hair feeling that if another patient came in now with some more weird and wonderful symptoms, Janet would collapse. Things couldn't be worse, why couldn't people stay well…or at least wait until another person had finished being ill and take their turn. 

She arrived at Cian bunk, he didn't look disturbed or overly hysterical or angry, he just looked mildly annoyed like someone who needed to be somewhere else was being held up against their will.

"Hello Cian, How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine,"

Of course, the standard 'I'm fine, can I go now?' line. She normally got it from Jack or Sam but never Cian "Let me be the judge of that, ok?" She sat down in the chair opposite from where Cian was perched on the cot and took out a clipboard. "Can you tell me why you think you're here?"

"I was shouting,"

"Where?"

"In a store room,"

"At who?"

"A woman,"

"Who was the woman?"

"I…don't know,"

Janet sighed "Cian…"

"I'm not crazy," Cian looked at Janet straight in the eye, through the dark curls that wisped and framed his face. "I know it may seem that way but I'm not, I promise you I'm not,"

"I'd like to believe you, Cian. I think you have been under a lot of stress and from you history-"

"I don't think I ever _was_ crazy!" Cian exclaimed throwing his hands in the air with frustration.

"Cian you-"

"NO! This has something to do with Alex! I'm going to find out what!" Cian jumped from the cot, startling Dr Fraiser as he marched out of the infirmary.

"CIAN! Wait!" Sam called, rushing out after him. It only took Janet a few seconds to recover and follow. Cian had always been a quiet boy who never spoke a word out of turn and it was a shock to see him this angry. She slid round the corridor to see Sam running in the direction of the isolation room and quickened her pace to catch up.

"DOC!" At Jack's call she forgot all thoughts of looking composed and in control and started an all out run into the room, only just taking in Cian shocked face as she passed him to get through the door.

"Alex? Alex! Stay with us," she said kneeling at her side.


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: sorry, this was going to be out yesterday but I spent the whole day doing spring cleaning with my parents ergo I was banned from the computer. I'm actually winding this story down now (amazing!) so I hope you've enjoyed it only a few more chapters and an epilogue. :) **secbeth: **right I'm working on decriptions, thanks for the tip :)** BookWorm37: **Cian is neither ancient nor crazy, weird stuff just seems to happen to him. All will be explained...I hope.** JamSack: **thank you for reading what you can!** SG-fan: **I know, isn't it?** SGCFan4ever: **thank you for ALL your reviews, I will treasure them.** Katie: **plot? plot? where is this plot you guys keep talking about?** Sci Fi Fan Gillian: **thank you  
_

_

* * *

_

Alex woke with a nudge on her arm; she tried to shift her arm away from the source only to have it restrained by hand on her wrist.

"Don't move," a voice whispered in her ear. She froze, still a bit disoriented and slightly nauseous, she couldn't make out if she knew the voice or not. "Alex?" She could tell it was Cian now. Her head throbbed and she was definatly not looking forward to opening her eyes to the artificial glare of the infirmary. At least, that's where she thought she was. She opened her eyes a fraction and directed her unfocused vision in the direction of the pressure on her wrist. Sure enough, she recognised Cian's cloudy outline and his curled dark hair.

She opened her mouth to reply but she found her mouth unusually dry so she ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth and around her lips. "Cian? What's going on?" she rasped rather feebly.

"Alex, I need you to be silent, ok?" Cian whispered urgently.

"Why? What's wrong?" Her vision had cleared enough to catch Cian giving her an incredulous look.

"Alex, that's not silent,"

He pressed a finger to his lips to emphasize his point and let go of her wrist only to take hold of her hand and pull her up and out of the infirmary cot. They crouched low and Cian scanned the room thoroughly.

Alex fought the immediate head rush she got from moving so suddenly after a long time and looked down at her clothes, she did not want to be sneaking around a top secret underground military base in hospital scrubs, luckily though, Jack had seemed to have brought in some Simpsons PJs and she was wearing those. Well it was a step up from scrubs, she supposed.

A tug on her arm brought her to her feet as she fought the dizziness to follow Cian; he got to the infirmary door and looked down the empty corridors, checking for something. He ran to the left, right down to the end of the corridor, and then he turned right, then right again, then left.

Alex tried to make a mental map of where they were going but her head was still swimming from her previous little episode and Cian was moving too fast.

"Cian, where-" she was cut off by Cian's hand wrapping around her mouth and pulling her into a closet and closing the door.

They stayed there for a few minutes with Cian holding Alex in a tight grip. She could feel his heart hammering against his chest and his breath coming in quick gasps.

He let go of her finally and sunk down to floor using the wall as support as he slid. He looked tired, great dark lines circled his eyes and his shoulders were slunk in an exhausted hunch, she crouched down next to him and looked into his face, he was totally drained, she could see it in the way he was fighting just to keep his eyes open.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked gently.

"Huh?" Cian lifted his head a fraction to look at her. "What has that got to do with anything?" he asked roughly.

"Well, if you're going to make me hide in store closets from people that aren't even there, I'd at least like you to be awake for it," she said responding to his grumpy tone.

"Aren't even there?" he said crossly "They _are_ there!"

"Sorry but I couldn't see them!" Alex replied getting angry herself, she just wanted to go somewhere where she could feel at home; she wanted to go to Jack's house and sleep, watch TV, play cowboys and Indians with face paints. She _didn't_ want to be hiding out in a closet with a tired and grumpy teenager. She folded her arms and glared at him. Cian screwed up his face in anger and opened his mouth like he was going to shout at her but then thought better of it and spoke to her calmly.

"You're right." He said.

"I am?"

"Of course you are."

"Cian?" she asked warily

"Let's do it _your_ way because it worked _so_ well last time,"

Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them fall she just stared at him disbelievingly. How could he have said something so horrible? This wasn't Cian. She moved away from him and sat down against the opposite wall. He looked down at his hands.

"But you're right, there is nobody out there. The whole base is empty, I checked."

"What?" she glanced at him to see if he was joking but his eyes were fixed and serious. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, I was working in Sam's lab and by the time I left they were all gone,"

"Then why are we being quiet?"

"Because if we talk they can see us and they come back,"

"Who?"

"Everyone who works at the base, I think, that if we are totally silent around them they can't see us and we can't see them,"

"Then shouldn't we go and shout down the halls so they all come back,"

"No I need the time to myself with no interruptions," Cian said getting up, a sure sign that he wasn't going to explain that sentence but rather go outside and sneak around the corridors again. She didn't mind though, she was going to find out eventually if he was taking her with him. He held out his hand to help her up but she ignored it and got up herself, she still was angry at him.

"Look, Alex, I…" She looked at him in the eye; it was hard seeing as he was about 3 inches taller than her. He smiled. "Remember when I was about a head shorter than you," he laughed.

She wasn't going to smile…ok she was, he had an infectious laugh. He grinned at her smile knowing that he'd won a battle and she punched his shoulder in mock annoyance and they walked out into the corridor together.


	47. Chapter 47

"They were here General, I'm sure of it," Janet said frustrated. "My nurse was watching over them so I went into my office to get some paperwork done and the next thing I know is the nurse running into my office saying they have disappeared,"

"Well, don't worry, the kids have this sort of obsession for running away, we'll find them," Jack said tiredly. Why? Why can't they stay in one place for one minute? Those kids were going to send him to an early grave. "Wasn't Cian working with Sam?"

"He came in a few minutes before they disappeared," Janet replied darkly, "Sir…. This isn't like their usual disappearances," she said hurriedly. The Infirmary was empty; it was silence apart from the usual beeping of odd equipments. Janet raised a hand to her face and rubbed it tiredly and looked up into the concerned face of the General. He was not in panic because he didn't express himself like that; he had a slight concerned, slight angry, slight baffled look on his face. "My nurse reported that she actually saw them disappear…out of thin air,"

Oh wonderful! This was just what he needed "How?" This was not his day.

"I don't know, sir, but-" She was cut off by a shadow in the infirmary doorway.

"I do _love_ how you run your base, General, I need a good laugh," Kinsey stood leaning against the concrete door frame, smirking in his usual, delightfully sleazy way with two sinister men in suits shadowing him for extra effect.

"Kinsey, what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack sighed, definitely not his day.

"The word at the white house is that you have …" he looks at a clipboard in his hands and smirks again. "…children running around your base, and now you've _lost_ them," he said in a mock-concerned tone.

"Not lost," Jack smiled "…misplaced,"

"I don't care, General, the fact is that _children_ should not be anywhere near this _facility_!" he fumed. "Not only that but I hear Colonel Carter has one as an assistant? This is not a playground, General, however much you seem to think it is, I-"

"Kinsey!" Jack bellowed "If you hadn't noticed, we have a _slight_ situation on our hands so get off my base before I have you thrown off!" Jack was sure all the blood that Kinsey possessed in that shrivelled heart of his went to his ears. He swivelled on his heel and stormed out of sight.

"He's not happy, sir," Janet stated.

"Ya think?"

OoOoOoOoO

Alex was being as silent as she could but that didn't stop Cian from turning around and glaring at her every time she tripped, shuffled, coughed, sneezed or created a louder footstep than the average nat. In fact the only time he looked at her to not give her a non-verbal reprimand was when she had to lean on him for a while because of dizziness………then she yawned and he glared.

After about a few minutes of tip-toeing around creepily empty halls Cian pulled her into Sam's office and sat her down away from the desk and started fiddling with a machine laid out neatly on he wooden surface.

Alex screwed up her face in confusion and nodded her head towards it, catching Cian's attention and directing it at the gadget. Cian pointed at it as if to say 'You want to know what this is?' Alex nodded her head eagerly.

Cian sat staring at it for a while then looked at Alex's curious face. He shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It had appeared.

That's it. No SG team brought it back; the Asguards didn't beam it down and he certainly hadn't _made_ it so Cian obviously felt a strong attachment to it. It didn't look particularly alien nor was it some wacky shape with bits sticky out all over the place. It was rectangular and it was boring… to the untrained eye. It didn't seem to have a main switchboard or any indication that it had a main 'brain' but it beeped and whirred like any normal computer would. What did he want with it? All he knew was that it meant something.

_Try opening it._

That's great. Of course! Why didn't he think of that? I don't know, maybe because there is no _way_ of opening it. It was solid, grey and smooth. That's it. _THIS_ has been what he was looking for? This piece of junk. He fiddled with it; it was hand-held, only about the size of a floppy-disk but thicker by half an inch. He ran his fingers over each surface, looking for a button, a niche, anything!

_Open it._

Thanks. That's really helpful. Alex looked at him; concern was there in her face. She didn't know why she was there and she wasn't sure about Cian. They hadn't really talked about her death, what had happened and why he had a bruise on his wrist that looked quite painful. They never talked about anything. It was always her that ordered, commanded or manipulated him into doing something, now he was calling the shots and it scared her a little. It also made her proud of him, he was doing a much better job of leading them then she ever did, at least nobody had died, gotten shot or kidnapped yet.

He was cold, she could tell. The hairs on his arms were standing up and he shivered slightly once in a while but he barely took any notice. He carried on tapping, stroking and glaring at this thing.

She got up to move and his attention suddenly snapped at her like he was just realising she was there.

_Ignore her. Open it._

How? How do I open it? Cian thought to himself. Why should I ignore her? Why did I bring her? What am I supposed to do? He suddenly realised he was very cold. He couldn't feel his bare arms and his fingers were becoming stiff. As he looked around to find a jumper or something to put on he felt a blanket get wrapped around his shoulders from behind. It was the soft, woollen one that Sam kept in the corner of her lab for over-night work. It was red with yellow stitching around the rim, the yellow thread was softer than the red, he liked to stroke it while he concentrated. He looked behind him to see Alex smiling at him. He relaxed back in his chair and pulled the blanket further around him in a huddle.

Alex patted him on the shoulder and went back to her seat. Well at least she had faith in him.


	48. Chapter 48

"Jack!" Sam Carter came rushing around the corner and into the infirmary.

"Yes, I know I've heard!" Jack said exasperated, a lot of things were running through his mind. Where could they have gone? Who took them? If they had, why?

"You've heard?" Sam said, puzzled.

"Yes!" Jack shouted as he started pacing up and down. "Kinsey came here and rubbed my face in it,"

Janet walked off with a bundle of papers under her arm and mumbled something about Alex's health report.

"Kinsey knows?"

"Sam, are you being deliberately repetitive?" Jack said turning to her.

"Well no but are you sure we're talking about the same thing?" Sam said starting to get a bit annoyed herself. Something was obviously distressing him and she didn't know what it was and it wasn't the same thing that was worrying her.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Colonel..." Jack growled menacingly.

"A device has appeared in my lab,"

"I'm sorry Sam but that doesn't exactly strike me as news,"

"No," Sam said "It _appeared, _as in puff," Sam made a kind of explosion gesture with her hands. "What have you got?"

"Well Alex and Cian have disappeared,"

"That's not exactly new news, either," Sam said grimly.

"No," Jack said "As in puff,"

"Do you think the incidents may be related?"

"I bet any amount of money that they are," Jack said rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was too old for this. With a meaningful look at Sam they set off towards her lab at a quickened pace. They scooted down corridors and Jack sent for the other science buffs to report to Colonel Carter's lab immediately.

OoOoOoOoO

Alex's eyes grew heavy as she watched Cian's frustrated efforts become monotonous and repetitive. The angry glint in his eye had even disappeared, it was replaced by something else, maybe distress or desolation. Anything he tried the device seemed to glint evilly in the light. Patronising. Cian placed the device on the tabletop and rested his head in his hands. He closed his eyes.

_Let her do it._

Cian looked at Alex. She was dishevelled and pale against her hospital scrubs; her hair was an untidy mess of matted tangles from where she had had restless sleep. Eyes drooping and a silent yawn escaping from her mouth, Cian couldn't help but smile, but regardless of her childish attitude, she was old. So was he, he guessed. They had been through a lot together… too much. Despite his better judgement Cian picked up the device and held it out to her. Alex's eyes opened wider to make herself more awake and peered at Cian doubtfully. Cian waved the device in front of her to let her know that she should take it and she cautiously lifted her arm.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the door of the lab all at once from different directions. Word travelled fast in that base when it needed to.

"Where is it?" Jack asked as he swung around the door.

"I left it right here on the desk!" Sam said. They all started searching around the papers and drawers. On the floor, under chairs and cushions.

"Did it have any symbols on it?" Daniel asked during the hunt. "Anything that might indicate what it was?"

"No, it was plain,"

"Plain?" Jack enquired disbelievingly "Are you sure it wasn't a piece of scrap metal?"

"Well, it hummed,"

"Hummed," Jack confirmed. "Of course,"

OoOoOoOoO

Alex touched the tip of the corner and stroked down the edge as though if she touched the panels she might disturb something dark and intimidating. She reached out both hands and took both sides. Her fingers tingled as if she had pins and needles and her spine shivered and a sensation crackled along her back. She took a glance at Cian who was still eager for her to take it; she didn't feel so sure of herself now. She was confident in Cian. She used to be confident in herself but she was afraid that she wasn't so sure any more. Afraid, frightened, petrified. She would have scowled at those words two years ago. Fear was for losers. Not now. She had seen so much fear that she couldn't stand the thought of going through it again.

Cian paused and looked at her questionably. Alex smiled and gently pulled the device from his hands, she had a reputation of being stubborn to uphold after all.

OoOoOoOoO


	49. Chapter 49

Brilliant flash. No feeling in her fingers, toes, arms, legs. Prickling in her eyes. Sickening lurch of her stomach. Gargling in her throat and lungs. Her tongue was on fire and her back burned from the pressure. What was happening? It hurt! Stop! Make it stop!

"Cian!" she cried. Tears came pouring from her eyes. Each droplet was a dark red and singed her cheeks as they fell. "Cian! Help! HELP!" she screamed. Her voice was hoarse with terror. It wasn't her own, she didn't recognise it.

She fell and landed in a heap and the floor. She staggered and stood up. She couldn't see clearly. She squeezed her eyes shut; the light and the colour were confusing her. Her head was disoriented and her breath came in haggard gasps. She couldn't feel her legs at first and fell over her feet until she found a piece of wall to learn against, she slid to the ground and tried to control her breathing. Her heart thumped angrily in her chest like an animal beating against the bars of a cage.

"Alex!" an urgent whispered voice came through the haze. She knew that voice but in her shock couldn't place it. She opened her eyes and looked around groggily. It was still bright but not over-powering, it was artificial and dull but glaring in only an artificial light could be. It reflected off the yellow walls and intricate patterns that coloured the shimmering gold. She wasn't at the base anymore.

"Alex!" it came again. It was Cian but something was different but she couldn't make out what it was then he came round the corner of the lengthy corridor. The similar brown curls and dark eyes but he was small, just a child now. She could see innocence glitter out of his eyes; he was out of place, uncomfortable with a bad cut just over his eyebrow, blood was getting into his eye.

This was familiar but her mind was too muddled and confused that she couldn't do anything but stare at the small boy in front of her. She brought her hand up to rub her eyes and found that she gripping something tightly so her knuckles were white and sore. She tried but she couldn't bring herself to let go. Her hand had cramped in the terror and she wasn't going to drop it.

The young Cian sighed, he looked near tears. His shoulders visibly drooped and he hung his head, his eyes were closing slightly. He sat down next to her and looked right through her, he didn't even acknowledge her existence. A thought came to Alex then. This was very similar, this corridor, these walls. She reached out her hand and waved it in front of his eyes. Not a blink.

This was where she sat. Jack had been angry, she was upset, she ran, Cian followed. This is where it happened. This is where she died.

Then that meant that the door just there was the room where it happened. Alex forgot her dizziness and the flames in the throat and eyes and jumped up. She burst through the door.

She was there. Herself. Reaching out her hand to touch the smooth curves of the orb.

"NO!" she yelled, screamed, cursed at the stupid child in front of her. She tried to hit her, restrain her, pummel her but all her swings and punches fell through her like the girl was just air. Or maybe she was.

The sphere cracked and shone red, getting brighter and brighter and the younger her jumped away. It was like something hatching from an egg and was making a sound like something going to explode. The brainless child backed away and shielded her eyes against the light, not knowing that her best friend was just a few metres away and then spoke.

"Oh shit,"

"YOU IDOIT! YOU STUPID, STUBBORN, ARROGANT CHILD!" Alex roared and spat at herself. She hated her. She hated what she had done. This was all her fault. The sound in the room became unbearable as the orb geared itself up. Alex recognised the memorable movements of the child's hands coming up to cover her face from the light but it wouldn't help. The orb blasted apart. Debris scattered everywhere, flames burst forward and enveloped the girl. The force slammed her body against the wall. Alex listened and watched her own body shatter from the impact. A jagged piece of metal flung from the wall and ripped at the child's leg. Her head had hit the surface with such force that blood splashed from the resulting injury and her limp body fell to the floor and half the ceiling went with her. She was already dead before part of the ship fell on her but the crunch of her leg underneath the weight was enough to make Alex turn away and hide her face but the worst was over.

She heard some screeching of metal on metal and grunts from behind her. She can't be alive, could she?

"No, Alex, come on," Cian's voice came as a desperate sob. Alex spun around. No he can't be here, he can't see that! That's awful; no child should see their friend like that!

"Cian! Go away! Don't look!" Alex shouted at him but he wouldn't move, he couldn't hear her.

A sob escaped him. He was stopped trying to pull the great and heavy metal that he had no chance of moving and sat back to look at the body, a shocked and hopeless look was on his face. No innocence sparkled in his eyes. They were dull with the weight of the world.

"Alex? We've got to help Jack remember...Please wake up, Alex, please?" he tried. His voice was heartbreaking. Anyone who looked at this would tell you there was no way that child was alive. There was no possible way. Cian reached out to touch her face and her hair as if she were alive then placed two fingers against her neck.

Realisation hit his face like a wet cloth. Tears welled up in his eyes and he cried, the salty drops flowing down his cheek. Some were mixed with blood from his cut but he didn't notice. He was frantically searching for a pulse.

"Alex don't...don't leave me, please don't go." he sobbed.

"I'm here, Cian," Alex whispered from the sidelines.

"We've got to save Jack and...and you're going to be adopted...you can't go," He stood up and wiped his face of blood and tears and ran out of the room.

"Forget about him, he isn't important," a cold voice said.

Alex tore her eyes away from her lifeless body and looked at the intruder. A woman. Not just any woman. It was the one who visited her at her grave. She was nice then maybe she would help Alex now.

"You!" Alex laughed "Look! You have to help me. I don't know what's happening. I don't know why I'm seeing this, please."

"Yes, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"


	50. Chapter 50

"Alex!" Cian shouted. He didn't know what happened, he'd just handed it to her. She was just sitting there screaming like the device was burning her but she wouldn't let go. He tried grabbing, pulling, shoving her but to no avail, she wouldn't give it up. "What's happening! Tell me!"

They were making a terrible racket and she wouldn't calm down. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her breath sharp and rasping.

"Cian! Alex!" Sam's voice came from right next to him. He was visible. Sam's voice was shocked and frightened. They had just appeared out of nowhere, Jack and Daniel were slower on the uptake and only looked up when Sam's startled cry caught their ears.

Alex's breathing calmed slightly, she had a soft sheen of sweat across her forehead and her eyes were still closed. Cian's breathing was nowhere near as steady, he felt as if his heart was in his throat, his palms were moist and he couldn't get his heart to quiet.

"Cian! What's happening? What has she done?" Sam said moving Cian out of the way to take Alex's pulse.

"I...I...thought…" Cian began but he couldn't end his sentence. He hadn't thought at all.

"What happened?" Jack asked putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I just handed it to her," Cian mumbled fighting back tears.

OoOoOoOoO

"What's happening?" Alex asked the woman. She could feel a great sense on unease creeping over her mind. This woman didn't look at all friendly and warm like she had at the graveyard. She seemed sinister and cruel; her eyes were slits and her smile unnerving. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Sure," the woman sneered "I'll tell you," the woman gestured to the orb in the centre of the room "All you have to do is put them together,"

Alex looked down at the device in her hands, the metal glinted evilly. Something wasn't right. "How?"

"What do you mean 'How'?" the woman screeched. "Don't play games with me Goa'uld!"

"I'm not a Goa'uld!" Alex shouted indignantly.

"Put them together!"

"Make me!" Alex said stamping her foot rather childishly.

"You don't want that," the woman threatened. She waved a stick thin arm and bony fingers in Alex's direction and the device split open to slide into a star shaped disk. "Don't make me ask you again,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"WOOH!" Jack shouted as the device in Alex's hands split open with a menacing hum. Letters of some language burned onto the smooth surface and Alex screamed. "Alex! Can you hear me? Can you tell us what's happening?"

Cian had filled them in on everything that had conspired from the moment he found out nobody could see him. SG-1 were as confused as the two children had been, there was obviously an unknown force playing with them, manipulating.

"Daniel do you recognise this text?" Sam asked and Daniel drew nearer to get a better look.

"It looks Ancient, but it's crude," Daniel said peering at the glowing figures "It's like it's been handwritten, quickly,"

"Do you know what it says?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Well I think this symbol means 'conqueror' or 'invasion',"

"Oh great, not another one," Jack quipped "Can you work out what the others say?"

"I'll need my books," Daniel said and rushed from the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Put them together!" the woman was getting more and more frustrated with Alex who refused to budge from her current position by the door.

"Why? What would happen?" Alex said grinning at the woman's obvious annoyance with her.

"You'll know as soon as you do. As. I. say!" the woman emphasized each word she practically spat at Alex.

"You do it," Alex said and she tried to drop the device but it wouldn't fall from her grasp.

"That is impossible," the woman scoffed.

"So…" Alex grinned "You _need_ me,"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the woman yelled "I need no one,"

"That must be lonely," Alex said in mock sympathy.

"Don't ridicule me!" The woman's eye narrowed further, if that was even possible "Do you know what kind of power I possess? You Goa'uld greatest weakness is your arrogance,"

"I'm _not_ a Goa'uld!"


	51. Chapter 51

"Daniel!" Sam called as she rushed down the corridors on the way to his office. Bursting through the door she caught her breath "Cian's just disappeared! We need to know what that thing is _now_,"

"What!" Daniel yelled looking up from his stack of books "Did he touch anything? How?"

"I don't know Daniel but we need to act quickly," she said, desperation evident in her voice.

"Ok ok," Daniel said holding up a hand "Its straightforward Ancient, I should be able to translate it in about half an hour,"

"Come on, then!" she said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What are you going to do with him?" Alex felt her eyes widen in horror as she watched Cian appear in the woman's grasp. Her long fingers circling his throat, nails digging into his flesh.

"Oh nothing," she smiled "This is for the best, destroy your world before the Goa'uld came become any stronger,"

"The Goa'uld aren't on our world,"

"All humans are the tools of the Goa'uld," she sneered. "Now put the devices together or I will kill your friend,"

Cian struggled against the alien's firm hold. "Don't do it, Alex," he gasped causing the woman to squeeze tighter.

"Do it now!" she almost screamed. Cian face was growing pale with lack of oxygen; he scratched at the woman's hand and kicked furiously.

Alex looked from Cian to the orb, tears in her eyes as Cian's time was running out. "Would you seriously sacrifice your friend for your stubbornness?" the woman leered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Daniel ran into Sam's lab a few minutes later almost barrelling into Jack who was pacing floor nervously.

"God help me Daniel, this better be good news!" Jack shouted at the surprised archaeologist.

"Uh… I've translated the text," he said cautiously. The look in Jack's eye told him that mentioning anything that would complicate the matter wouldn't go down well with the irate General.

"What does it say?" Jack asked glancing at the stationary girl holding the device and the place Cian had been only half an hour earlier.

"It explains that it plans the eradicate the Goa'uld scourge by 'placing it in the hands of the slaves'"

"It's a weapon?" Jack asked warily.

"Um no, the weapon is elsewhere," Daniel said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Where?" Sam asked

"I don't know," Daniel said "But whatever it does, it's not good for the Goa'uld or for _us_,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Please! Let him go!" Alex cried.

"Do it!" the woman screeched. Not lessening her grip on Cian neck.

Alex walked towards the orb scanning its surface with her eyes. "I don't know how!" she shouted angrily. "Please just let him go!" Alex watched helplessly as Cian's body stop struggling so energetically and his efforts became slower. "STOP!" she cried.

"DO IT!"

"I CAN'T!" Alex felt the hot tears trickle down her cheeks. "You want this so much! Come and get it!" She mouthed a silent apology to Cian and defiantly brought the device down on her knee breaking it cleanly in half.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" a terrible scream rang out from the woman's mouth and Cian dropped to the floor in a heap. She repeatedly screamed and clawed her own face until she burst into a raging fire. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she yelled.

Alex felt her leg spasm and her stomach lurch nastily before she collapsed as well, her body shivering wildly. She could see Cian get to his knees, through shaky vision, and make his way over to Alex. Flames licked out from the woman catching Cian's shirt, it burnt along his sleeve and he started rolling about trying to extinguish his clothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Get Doctor Fraiser in here!" Jack ordered as Alex started shaking violently. The device now deftly split in two, cutting the young girl's palms. "Alex! Alex! Can you hear me?" he asked, slapping her face lightly. Sam was already on the phone to the infirmary, speaking quickly to Janet. "Come on Alex!"

He went to touch the girl's hair only to find his hand went straight through her.

"Jack?" Sam asked watching as he waved his hands inside Alex.

"I don't know! It's like she disappearing too!" he yelled in frustration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alex!" Cian called, giving up on trying to put himself out and rushing to his friend's side instead. He grabbed her arm when she wouldn't respond and spotted a pool of water in the corner of the room. Dragging her half conscious body he leaped into the pool after pushing Alex in, in the hopes of quenching the fire and bringing Alex out of her state.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"She's completely gone!" Sam said shocked

UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION the sirens blared.

Jack yelled in aggravation. He hated when things were out of his control. He couldn't take it! This is why he didn't want to be base commander, he was on the side-lines, just watching and worrying. He picked himself up dejectedly and ran to the gate room, SG-1 behind him.


	52. Chapter 52

_This is the second to last chapter because, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can carry on with this story anymore. I hope you like this chapter. If you want anything explained, ask in a reveiw and I'll include it in the epilogue. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_Jack ran into the gateroom only to jump back at the sight before him. Jack, being a General and accustomed the strange and weird wasn't one to jump at anything but this was beyond him. Sam barrelled into him as she came up behind, startled at his sudden stop. She glanced at him; his eyes were firmly fixed at what had come through the gate. There in the middle of the ramp was an unconscious Alex and a slightly singed Cian.

"What…" Jack started. "What just happened?" he said addressing the whole room as Daniel and Teal'c entered.

Cian was wide-eyed and as confused as the rest of them, feeling shocked at his current location. "She…uh…she wanted to kill everyone,"

"Alex?" Sam asked as Jack called for a med team on the intercom.

"No, this woman," Cian rushed, approaching them as nurses and Janet attended to Alex, placing her on a stretcher and whisking her out the doors. "Daniel! I think she was an ancient! She's been here since the beginning! Talking to me! She wanted to 'save' us by killing off possible hosts for the Goa'uld,"

"You said 'the beginning'?" Daniel asked. The former SG-1 regarded the chattering teenager carefully. So different from the quiet, reserved one they had grown to know and so much happier.

"Ever since Alex died," he said "I've noticed something wasn't quite right, it's why I stayed on at the SGC. I keep seeing things, hearing things. I thought I was crazy!" Tears of happiness came to his eyes and Jack smiled.

"Hey, that's great!" Jack said putting an arm over Cian's shoulders "The woman's gone right?"

"Yeah, burst into flames!"

"And Alex is going to be alright?"

Cian's features suddenly saddened and his grin disappeared. "I don't know, I don't know what happened,"

"Ok let's go and see, kids," Jack said leading the way to the infirmary.

When they got there, the infirmary had seemed to have calmed down. Alex was in a bed off to the left and Janet was the only Doctor hovering above her, double checking her vitals.

"I'm assuming the lack of panic means that she's ok?" Jack asked as he approached the petite Doctor.

"Yes, she's fine," Janet said slowly.

"But…" Jack prompted.

"But she should be awake, I can't find anything that indicates that she should be unconscious," Janet said "Brainwaves are active, no bumps or abrasions on the head or injury at all. She's just sleeping,"

"Sleeping?" Cian questioned coming to stand next to Jack. "Can we wake her?"

"You can try," Janet said as the rest of SG-1 positioned themselves around the bed to get a look.

"Aleeeex," Jack said in a sing song voice. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking in the strong infirmary light. "That's right, it was all a dream," he joked.

She glanced around at all her visitors with a confused expression.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, Alex," Sam said gently.

"Am I sick?" she said her voice rising in fear or…maybe anger. Jack brow furrowed in confusion. "Where's my dog? Who are you people!" she shouted.

"Alex, calm down," Jack said, signalling for everyone to back off and give her some room. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't know you!" she shouted. "Remember what? Where's my dog?"

Janet rushed over to her side in full Doctor mode as her heart rate increased. "Shhh," she said "I'm Doctor Fraiser, you're fine. Your dog is safe in some kennels and will be returned to you as soon as you leave," Janet smiled and Alex nodded warily. The doctor then took the people from around the bedside and led them away.

"Sir," Janet said when they were a far enough distance away. "If she can't remember who all of us are it's possible that she still thinks she is living on the streets,"

Jack looked puzzled and hurt. "She's lost her memory? Will she get it back?" Sam took his hand to comfort him.

"I don't know, sir," Janet said. "Do you want to tell her what happened or will you go with base procedure and keep it classified?"

"Umm…" This can't be happening. He just talked to her earlier that day about all this stuff. "What will happen to her if we just let her go?"

"She'll go back to that orphanage then she'll be passed around from foster home to foster home until she runs away again," Cian said speaking up. Daniel looked distant and cold as his own memories of his childhood clouded his head.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, Cian," Jack said.

"We have to tell her!" Cian said angrily.

"Think about it, Cian," Jack growled quietly. "After everything that little girl has gone through, would you really want to remember everything?"

Cian looked at Alex who was watching them carefully from across the room. She looked innocent and fidgety, wriggling in the cot she had been placed in and sniffing at the food presented to her. She looked younger. "No," he said. "But I'm not ready for her to be taken out of my life again,"

"Neither am I," Jack said sternly and walked over to Alex.

She squinted at him cautiously as he got nearer. "Hi," he said and held out his hand. She took it carefully and shook it.

"Hi,"

"My name's Jack," he said, then pointing to each person in turn "Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Cian and you've already met the good Doctor,"

"Yeah," she said. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm meant to remember you guys, you all seem like wonderful people but I just want to get my dog and get outta here,"

"Where would you go?" he asked lightly.

"I've got somewhere," she shrugged indifferently.

"Oh no, I've heard that line before," Jack said, startling Alex. "You are going to stay with me until we can get you set up somewhere,"

"You?" she asked, astounded. "You would do that for me?"

"I have done that for you before, I don't see why I should stop," he smiled.

"Exactly how much memory am I missing?" she asked, then stopped to think. "Why aren't I coughing?"

Jack's smile faded at the memory of her hacking coughs that had terrified him all that time ago. "You're better," he said simply.

"Better?" she laughed "I'm better!"

"Yup, we took care of you," he said gesturing to the group. "And will continue to do so, if you let us,"

Tears of happiness filled Alex's eyes. "I'd...I'd like that," she said. "Thank you,"

Jack held out his hand to help her off the bed. She took it and he pulled her down, squeezing her hand lovingly. "Come on; let's go home, finally," he said and put an arm around Sam. "You coming Danny, T, Cian?"

"Sure Jack,"

"Indeed, O'Neill,"

Cian just nodded.

"Now," said Jack sternly. "If I remember correctly, we need to re-educate this young lady in the ways of the Simpsons,"

"That cartoon show with the yellow people?" she asked confused.

"That's the one,"

FIN

* * *

_Don't worry, there will be an epilogue and probably a sequel when I can be bothered._


End file.
